Be A Good Princess
by Plovercrest
Summary: Aku tidak menyesali perubahan ini, justru aku senang bisa berbeda dari yang dulu. Semua berkatnya, berkat keluarga baruku. Dan sekarang, hidup bahagia kami sudah dimulai. EPILOG.
1. Chapter 1

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA'S POV<strong>

Menjadi seorang putri kerajaan tidaklah seenak yang kalian kira. Yah, mungkin sebenarnya kalian bisa saja meminta apa pun yang diinginkan, makan yang enak-enak, berpakaian serba mewah, dan segalanya, tapi tidak bagiku. Karena bayaran sebagai seorang putri adalah harus berperilaku baik dan sopan pada siapa pun. Aku yang memang selama enam tahun menjadi anak yatim piatu, berkeliaran di mana-mana, tidak heran kalau kelakuanku sangat nakal. Lalu, aku ditemukan oleh Kakek dan sembilan tahun tinggal di mansion mewah ini. Kuchiki Rukia, itu aku, cucu dari Raja Kuchiki Ginrei, dan tinggal di Inggris. Ya, kerajaan… Inggris.

Sesuai yang kubilang tadi, aku sudah menjalani hidup di sini selama sembilan tahun, dan itu tidak mengubah apa-apa dari diriku. Maksudku, Kakek sudah menetapkan Shiba Kaien sebagai calon tunanganku, dan Kakek juga menyuruh Kaien untuk mengajariku bagaimana berperilaku sopan dan anggun layaknya seorang putri. Sayangnya hasil yang diperoleh nihil. Kelakuan lama sulit hilang, bukan?

"Rukia, kamu harus sekolah," itulah yang setiap kali harus kudengar dari mulut Kakek, saat aku lewat di depannya atau tidak sengaja mengobrol dengannya. Dan tentu saja jawabanku atas pertanyaan Kakek selalu sama, tidak pernah berubah, dan singkat.

"Tidak."

"Tapi, Rukia, kamu suatu saat nanti harus menjadi—"

"Seorang ratu kerajaan yang akan menggantikan Kakek. Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Bisakah Kakek berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu? Aku seorang putri, aku boleh melakukan apa saja yang aku mau, bukan?"

"Iya, kakek tahu itu. Tetapi menjadi putri juga harus mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas. Bukan hanya sekedar memerintah ini dan itu, dan tidak mau melakukan apa-apa," kata Kakek dengan suaranya yang sudah bergetar karena pengaruh umur.

"Oh ya? Sekolah itu hanya membuang masa muda saja, Kek. Belajar, belajar, dan terus belajar. Aku tidak bisa bermain, tidak bisa makan kapan pun aku mau, dan itu membuang waktuku," aku mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. Kakek kemudian terlihat sedih, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas pelan.

"Kaien tidak akan suka mempunyai calon tunangan yang tingkat kecerdasannya lebih rendah dari seekor anjing pelacak, Rukia."

Aku langsung menaikkan kedua alisku, rahangku melorot ke bawah. "Apa?" aku berkata setengah berbisik. "Kakek… Kakek tega berkata begitu padaku? Oh iya, tentu, maksudku, Kakek bisa berbicara begitu padaku, diam duduk di sana dengan tampang tidak berdosa, dan mengatakan kalau tingkat kecerdasanku lebih rendah dari seekor anjing pelacak."

Kakek mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, entah ia sedang bercanda dengan mengataiku seperti ini, atau ia memang benar-benar serius. "Kau tidak mau, kan disamakan dengan seekor anjing?"

"Heh," aku tertawa meremehkan. "Daftarkan aku masuk sekolah sekarang, dan jangan kaget nanti jika nilaiku lebih BAGUS dari milik Kaien," kataku setengah menekankan. "Dan akan kubuktikan pada Kakek kalau aku tidak mirip dengan seekor anjing," aku kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kakek. Dan bisa kubayangkan sekarang Kakek sedang menahan tawa karena berhasil menjebakku.

(*)(*)(*)

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku kemudian masuk saat guru sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Di dalam kelas ini kira-kira hanya berjumlah 24 anak, sedikit sekali, dan sekarang menjadi 25 karena aku. Lalu, sesuai perintah guru tadi, aku memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, tidak perlu berbasa-basi, karena aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pelajaran selesai, dan kembali pulang. Lalu, guru itu memperbolehkanku untuk duduk, aku memilih tempat duduk paling pojok belakang karena kebetulan tempat duduk itu kosong, dan aku lebih suka menyendiri daripada dikenal oleh orang banyak.

Aku mengeluarkan buku catatan, baru beberapa menit pelajaran terlewati, aku merasa bosan dan ingin tidur. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak sopan jika tidur sembarangan di kelas, apalagi aku ini adalah murid baru. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas diketuk dari depan, guru itu menghentikan aktivitas tulis menulisnya di papan, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kurosaki, sudah berapa kali kau terlambat selama dua minggu ini? Sudah aku peringatkan dari awal, jika sekali lagi kau terlambat, maka kau berdiri di luar, mengerti? Nah, sekarang silakan duduk."

"Maafkan saya, Mrs. Unohana."

Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ada ribut-ribut apa di depan sana. Bisa kulihat guru itu berdecak kesal, sementara satu anak laki-laki berjalan melewatinya dengan badan agak membungkuk. Kemudian aku tidak memperhatikannya lagi, karena aku sedang asyik menggambar seekor kelinci putih di atas buku catatanku. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang sedang berdiri di sampingku, bisa kudengar napasnya memburu kelelahan. Aku pura-pura saja tidak menganggapnya ada, tapi bisa kulihat dari ekor mata, ia masih saja berdiri di sana. Apakah ini berarti aku harus keluar karena muridnya kelebihan satu?

Ia lalu menggeser keluar kursinya yang berada di sampingku, lalu duduk sambil menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja, dan tiba-tiba ia berkata padaku, "siapa yang akan menduga kalau kau berubah menjadi sangat pendiam, Rukia?"

Aku hampir saja mencoret gambar kelinciku karena kaget. Kenapa ia mengetahui namaku? Apalagi dari caranya berbicara, seolah-olah ia sudah mengenalku dari sejak aku lahir. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arahnya, rambut _citrus_-nya yang jabrik, selalu terlihat mencolok dan tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Bibirnya yang lebar tersenyum saat melihatku. Dan sebelas tahun yang lalu tidak ada otot-otot kekar seperti itu di tangannya. Siapa yang akan menduga kalau kau berubah menjadi sangat seksi?

Aku menelan ludah pelan, lalu berkata, "hai, Ichigo."

"Jadi, sudah berapa tahun ya kita tidak bertemu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku berkata setengah mentertawainya, "lupakan soal kita tidak pernah bertemu berapa tahunnya, tetapi kita sudah bertemu selama sepuluh detik."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Ichigo mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulis miliknya.

"Jam yang memberitahuku," aku tersenyum jahil. Kemudian kami diam untuk beberapa saat. Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan gambar kelinciku, karena aku sudah ketinggalan dua papan catatan, sementara Ichigo sibuk menulis. Mungkin karena terganggu atau apa, ia menaruh tas selempangnya di bawah kursi dekat kakinya. Tidak ada pertanyaan aneh-aneh yang mungkin akan terlontarkan dari mulut Ichigo, seperti, 'bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mengetahui dirimu adalah cucu seorang raja?'. Dan mungkin bisa kujawab dengan, 'bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganku? Mungkin itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu'. Kami hanya diam satu sama lain, sibuk dengan alat tulis masing-masing.

"Kau baru masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Pagi ini, iya. Kakek yang menyuruhku untuk sekolah. Awalnya aku tidak mau, yah kau tahu, semacam menolak dengan mengatakan kalau sekolah itu membuang masa muda. Tetapi kakekku yang pandai membaca pikiran orang, mengataiku kalau kepintaranku lebih rendah dari seekor anjing pelacak," aku menghentikan ceritaku sebentar, karena kulihat Ichigo sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Mungkin jika kulanjutkan ia akan tertawa kencang.

"Oke, lalu?" ia mendesak.

"Lalu," aku memilin-milin rambut hitamku, "aku membantah. Kau pasti mengerti, kan? Jika dikatakan seperti itu kau pasti akan membantah dengan mengatakan kalau kepintaranku tidak HARUS disamakan dengan seekor anjing. Ia juga mengatakan kalau tunanganku tidak—"

"Tunangan?" kata Ichigo setengah mengernyit. Aku yang baru mau membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan hanya kembali menutupnya. Aku kemudian menatapnya sambil menarik sudut mulutku ke atas.

"Calon tunangan," kataku sambil mengangkat kedua alis. Ia masih mengernyit sambil sesekali mengetuk pulpennya ke meja. Lalu beberapa saat ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, "Oh iya, oh iya, calon tunangan, aku mengerti. Silakan lanjutkan."

Aku mengedikkan kedua alis, sedikit aneh dari caranya mengatakan 'tunangan'. "Ia mengatakan kalau Kaien tidak akan suka kalau mempunyai calon tunangan yang mempunyai tingkat kecerdasan lebih rendah dari seekor anjing. Dan karena itu juga, aku jadi kesal. Aku bisa buktikan pada kakek kalau aku bukan orang bodoh. Dan akan kubuktikan juga kalau nilaiku bisa lebih bagus dari calon… tunanganku," suaraku sedikit memelan di saat terakhir. Karena kupikir guru itu sedang melihat ke arah meja kami karena sedang mengobrol sementara ia bersusah payah menulis di depan.

Ichigo terlihat seperti sedang memproses ceritaku barusan, kemudian matanya melebar seakan baru mendapat ide yang cemerlang. "Oh, jadi kau masuk sekolah karena terpaksa? Sangat lucu, Rukia," ia tertawa renyah, seakan-akan 'masuk sekolah karena terpaksa' itu tidak ada di dalam daftarnya.

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Lalu," ia menyapu-nyapukan tangannya di atas meja kayu yang kotor karena hasil serutan pensilnya. "Calon tunanganmu ini bernama Kaien?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" aku menutup buku hasil menggambar kelinciku. Kemudian mulai membukanya di bagian tengah, untuk kembali mencatat. Tapi mataku tidak mengarah pada papan tulis di depan, aku masih menatapnya, bertanya dengan sabar apa sambungan kalimatnya.

"Di kelas dua belas? Shiba Kaien?" ia mengucapkan dengan perlahan.

"Ya, siapa lagi Shiba Kaien di sekolah ini memang?" aku berusaha menjaga nada suaraku agar tidak terdengar kesal karena kesabaranku hampir habis.

"Entahlah," Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku… kurang menyukainya."

"Oke, bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Kau kurang menyukainya karena ia akan menjadi tunanganku, atau karena sikapnya?"

Ichigo terlihat malu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, kelihatannya ia mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaanku dengan cara menyalin kembali catatan yang terukir di depan papan tulis putih. Dan mungkin akan mengira aku melupakan pertanyaannya, tapi bukan itu yang aku lakukan.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" aku mendesaknya kembali.

"Aku—"

TUK.

"Aww," aku meringis sedikit bersamaan dengan spidol bewarna hitam yang jatuh ke atas pangkuanku. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang terlihat sedang memegang kepalanya.

"Miss. Kuchiki dan Mr. Kurosaki. Aku senang kalian bisa akur dalam waktu kira-kira," guru itu melihat jam tangannya, "dua puluh menit barusan. Tetapi aku tidak senang melihat obrolan kalian yang terlalu mengganggu suasana kelasku. Sekarang bisakah kalian berkonsentrasi kembali ke depan, karena catatan kita hari ini sangat banyak."

Aku sedikit menjambak rambutku kesal, ingin sekali aku melempar spidol hitam ini ke kepalanya. Tetapi Ichigo mengambil spidol yang ada di pangkuanku, lalu membawanya ke depan, dan memberikan pada guru perempuan itu.

"Kau tahu," Ichigo kembali ke kursinya, lalu sedikit menggaruk rambut orangenya, "jika sedang pelajaran Mrs. Unohana, kau tidak boleh berbicara, jika tidak ingin terkena lemparan spidolnya."

Aku membulatkan mulutku, mungkin mulai hari ini aku harus mencoba untuk memperlembut suaraku sehingga tidak mudah terdengar oleh siapa pun. Kemudian Ichigo mendekatkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Ia pelempar yang jitu, lho."

_What the hell?_

(*)(*)(*)

Saat mendengar bel berbunyi dan melihat murid-murid langsung keluar kelas, kupikir ini adalah waktunya istirahat. Jadi aku pun beranjak dari kursi, membawa buku catatanku, dan kunci loker. Aku berjalan keluar kelas, menuju koridor tempat di mana loker-loker para murid berdiri berjejer dengan rapi. Nomor lokerku 014, aku mencarinya dengan jeli. Butuh waktu lama membiasakan mataku untuk melihat nomor-nomor dari stiker bewarna merah kecil yang ditempel di papan loker. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung membukanya dengan kunci loker.

Saat sedang menempelkan kepalaku ke loker dan menatap ke kanan, kulihat Kaien sedang dikerumuni oleh para murid perempuan, ia terlihat populer di antara kerumunan tersebut. Dan itu membuatku iri. Seharusnya aku yang dikerumuni para cowok, karena akulah seorang putri yang suatu saat nanti akan menggantikan Kakek, dan memimpin negara ini. Tapi aku cepat-cepat mengenyahkan khayalanku barusan, dan membuka pintu loker.

Di dalam tidak terlalu banyak dengan aksesoris seperti renda-renda, pernak-pernik, kalung, atau gelang serba warna. Aku lebih memilih untuk mendekorasi loker dengan gambar-gambar kelinci murni buatan tanganku sendiri. Dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menggambarnya. Lalu, setelah menukar buku catatanku dengan buku yang lain, aku kembali menutup loker bewarna putih itu dengan keras. Saat aku melihat ke kanan, Kaien sudah hilang. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyapaku sesekali? Sifat itulah yang kubenci darinya.

"Oh bagus, sekarang perutku lapar, dan aku tidak mengetahui di mana kantin berada," aku menggumam kesal, melempar-lempar kunci loker ke udara, dan selalu berhasil menangkapnya walaupun aku tidak melihat.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang terlihat lugu dan cantik, lewat di hadapanku dengan tampang agak resah dan tidak nyaman. Ia membawa-bawa buku di kedua tangannya, dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya di mana kantin berada.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, warna rambutnya mengingatkanku akan langit senja yang akan berubah menjadi gelap. Ia semakin berjalan terburu-buru, mungkin mendengar suara derap langkahku yang berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang. Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan? Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi wanita, aku menyentuh pundaknya dan menegurnya, "hei."

"Aah!" ia memekik kaget sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang ia pegang.

Aku langsung mengambil langkah mundur karena mungkin aku menakut-nakutinya dengan berjalan dari belakang. "Maaf mengagetkanmu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Ia kemudian menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya, matanya terlihat ketakutan saat melihat wajahku. Kemudian ia tersenyum walaupun agak sedikit terpaksa.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa? Ada perlu apa dariku?"

"Sebenarnya begini," aku menelungkupkan jari-jariku. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya kantin ada di mana, ya?"

Gadis itu diam sementara, terlihat linglung jika aku tidak salah membaca raut wajahnya. Tetapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku ia malah balik bertanya, "kau murid baru di sini, ya?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat. Aku harap tidak ada yang ketinggalan di obrolan pertamaku kali ini dengan orang lain.

"Oh, kalau begitu salam kenal!" wajahnya langsung ceria. "Namaku Inoue Orihime. Senang berkenalan denganmu, um…."

"Oh iya! Rukia, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," aku langsung menjabat tangannya yang sedari tadi terulur di hadapanku. Ya ampun ternyata aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau sikapku tidak seperti seorang putri. Ia kemudian menarik kembali tangannya, lalu berkata lagi padaku, "kau ingin ke kantin?"

"Iya, kau mau mengantarku? Aku murid baru, jadi tentu saja tidak tahu di mana kantinnya."

Orihime terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Ia menggosok-gosok tangannya di sampul buku. Kami diam cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi. Aku juga bingung mengapa harus mengobrol di sini, sementara di luar udara masih lebih segar daripada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, Rukia," ia tersenyum. Kemudian aku langsung menariknya keluar dari sana, dan membiarkan Orihime yang memandu jalannya. Tapi, ternyata sebelum menuju kantin, ia harus memasukkan bukunya dahulu ke dalam loker miliknya. Lalu, kenapa ia tadi ke kamar mandi? Sebenarnya yang sedang linglung itu Orihime atau aku, sih?

"Kenapa… wajahmu terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?"

Orihime terdiam, aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya karena kepalanya yang masih berada di dalam loker.

"Maksudku bukan saat aku mengejarmu dari belakang dan sempat mengagetkanmu. Tapi, sebelum itu. Aku melihat kau begitu tergesa-gesa berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan…."

"Mereka akan terus mencemoohku," Orihime langsung cepat-cepat menutup loker miliknya dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku roknya. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku, dan aku membiarkan diriku sendiri ditarik olehnya. Tentu saja karena aku sudah sangat lapar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'? Dan kenapa 'mereka' ini berani mencemoohmu?" tanyaku, berusaha menarik tanganku dari cengkeramannya dan berjalan dengan normal.

"Aku—"

"Hei, di sini kau rupanya."

Lima orang gadis dengan dandanan yang cukup membuatku tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik, berjalan ke arah kami. Langkah derap kakinya sama sekali tidak membuat suara, seakan mereka sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun untuk berjalan di atas udara. Orihime yang berdiri di sampingku sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Aku menatap kelima gadis itu satu persatu. Bisa kubilang, gaya berdandannya cukup _fancy_ untuk umur anak-anak SMA seperti kami.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau harus bertemu dengan kami saat istirahat pertama?" gadis itu menegur. Tepatnya menegur Orihime, bukan aku.

"Aku harus—"

"Apa? Mencoba kabur bersama gadis pendek ini, dan mengatakan pada kami kalau kau melupakan apa yang barusan kukatakan tadi pagi, begitu bukan? Dan lagipula…."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu memandang dengan sinis ke arahku. Seolah sedang melihat serangga yang menjijikkan yang mungkin akan menggerogoti pakaian mewahnya. Aku balas memandangnya. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau para perempuan ini mempunyai selera percakapan yang buruk.

"Siapa dia? Murid baru? Tidak kusangka kau malah menjerat orang lain hanya supaya kau mendapat teman. Kasihan, kan dia. Tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sudah harus berteman dengan perempuan konyol sepertimu," kata gadis itu sambil tertawa puas. Teman-temannya yang lain pun tertawa keras sepertinya. Kecuali satu orang yang menatap kami seperti sedang melihat seorang anak yatim piatu yang kehilangan, memakai kerudung merah, mengemis di bawah lampu jalanan, serta dihujani oleh badai salju.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, cewek bodoh," ujarku cepat-cepat. Seketika itu juga tawa menggelegar mereka berhenti. "Bisa kuakui wajah kalian cantik, dan mungkin bisa menarik perhatian beratus-ratus lelaki. Tetapi jangan menghina gadis yang lebih cantik dari kalian. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menjebakku sehingga aku ingin menjadi temannya, tetapi aku yang mencobanya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya di mana kantin berada. Dan kalian sudah menghalangiku untuk sampai ke sana. Sekarang, minggir!" aku langsung mengibaskan tangan kananku di hadapan mereka. Tidak peduli kalau mungkin mereka akan mentertawaiku, mencemoohku, atau pun mengejekku yang macam-macam. Yang penting aku harus sampai ke kantin sebelum bel istirahat usai.

Mereka memasang tampang yang lebih menyebalkan lagi. "Oh ya? Memangnya siapa kau? Sikapmu sombong sekali. Dengar ya, anak baru, jika berani berbuat macam-macam, kami akan memberimu HADIAH yang menarik," kata gadis itu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajahku.

"Lalu?" aku menegakkan tubuhku. "Tepatnya HADIAH MENARIK apa yang akan kau berikan padaku, Nyonya Besar?" aku menekankan setiap suku kata, dan mendekatkan wajahku hingga kami saling menatap dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Ia sambil berdecak kesal menjauhi wajahku, "kau lihat saja nanti, Pendek!" lalu mereka berjalan pergi dari kami berdua.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada Orihime yang masih diam di tempat, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka geng perempuan yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini. Yang tadi berbicara denganmu bernama Dokugamine Riruka, ia pemimpin geng perempuan itu. Mereka sangat bagus di bidang kesenian, terutama bagian _Modern Dance_."

"Oh," ujarku. "Jadi mereka itu geng-geng perempuan yang hebat _modern dance_, begitu?"

"Iya, setiap ada pentas seni, mereka pasti selalu terpilih untuk tampil. Dan pasti selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu, bahkan melawan tim dari sekolah lain. Mereka sangat hebat, sungguh. Hanya saja… kelakuan mereka yang sangat buruk," Orihime dan aku kembali berjalan ke kantin.

"Begitu, ya?" aku pura-pura bertanya walaupun sebenarnya kelakuanku tidak berbeda jauh dengan mereka. Tapi, tentu saja mereka lebih menyebalkan. Dan karena itulah Kakek terus mencoba untuk mengubah sikapku.

"Iya. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita ke kantin, waktu istirahat sebentar lagi selesai," Orihime berkata dengan nada riang, tapi sebenarnya aku bisa melihat masih ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Apakah ini berarti aku harus belajar Kung-Fu atau Karate, supaya bisa melindungi diri dari mereka?

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Halo semuanya, Shizu membawa fic baru, yang lagi-lagi, berlatar di Eropa, sama kayak fic saia yang judulnya 'Medium'. Ehm, iya, jadi, apa masih ada yang bingung sama alurnya? Atow mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang salah, sehingga harus dikoreksi? Oke, mohon Reviewnya ya dari kalian. Dan mohon maap jika ada yang salah *kayak pidato aja* Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 2!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Dua roti cokelat sudah berada di tanganku sekarang. Sayangnya bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi, sehingga kami harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Aku bisa melihat geng perempuan itu. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau para laki-laki akan melihat mereka sampai terpesona. Begitu juga dengan... Kaien. Bodoh sekali dia melihat para gadis itu seakan mereka akan menjadi calon tunangannya di masa depan, setelah ia bosan padaku dan mencampakkanku begitu saja. <em>Hello<em>, calon tunanganmu di sini, Kaien. Aku tepat berdiri di sini beberapa meter darimu, dan bahkan kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Guru di kelasku keluar setelah ia memberi tugas pada kami. Dan tanpa hitungan detik, murid-murid langsung berbicara semau mereka. Kelihatannya prinsip mereka semua sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, 'mengobrol di saat tidak ada guru'. Dan itu sudah pasti. Aku membuka buku matematika untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sudah guru itu berikan pada kami. Tetapi setelah aku melihat soalnya, aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan mampu mendapat nilai lebih bagus dari Kaien atau tidak.

"Kenapa? Mabuk melihat soal-soalnya?" Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia mencoba menghinaku dengan nada jahilnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi—aku tersenyum, hampir setengah tertawa. "Inilah dunia SMA, Rukia. Kau harus terbiasa melihat soalnya. Bukan, bukan terbiasa, kau sudah harus bisa _mengerjakannya_. Sendiri."

"Oh ya? Seingatku aku mabuk hanya pada saat minum anggur. Bukan saat melihat soal matematika seperti ini," aku mengetukkan jari di hadapan soal-soal mengerikan itu. Aku harap bisa sedikit mencontek jawaban Ichigo dengan mengobrol, dan sedikit mengganti topik pembicaraan yang mengarah ke sana.

"Kalau begitu, coba kerjakan dan buat aku terkejut," ujar Ichigo, menantangku sambil sesekali tersenyum menyeringai. Dan itu membuat wajahku panas. Sifat tidak mau kalahku kembali keluar, aku langsung membuka buku dan mengeluarkan alat tulis. Pura-pura membaca soal itu sedikit lama, dan aku harap Ichigo mempunyai sifat tidak sabar, supaya aku bisa selamat tanpa harus mengerjakan soal-soal ini.

"Bagaimana? Butuh bantuan?" tanya Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Sebentar... beri aku waktu sebentar saja."

Aku kembali memutar otak, memikirkan bagaimana hasil akhir dari soal ini. Dan akan kubuat Ichigo merasa lebih dari sekedar terkejut.

"Selesai," Ichigo menutup soal yang sedang aku kerjakan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Aku langsung menggeram padanya.

"Oh! Aku baru saja akan menyelesaikannya, lihat!" aku memperlihatkan lembar kerjaku yang sudah setengah penuh dengan coretan di sana sini. Kuharap Ichigo bisa terkejut. Tapi raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya.

"_Akan?_ Lihat, aku _sudah _menyelesaikannya," kata Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kulihat kertas miliknya sungguh rapi. Coretan tidak banyak, sedikit malah. Kelihatannya ia bahkan lebih jenius dari Kaien. Semua perhitungan sudah ada di luar kepalanya. Dan aku berhasil dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa secepat ini? Kau pasti menggunakan trik atau semacamnya, ya? Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menyelesaikan soal secepat ini," aku menukas. Memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan tangan Ichigo yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Ada," ujar Ichigo, mengambil kertasnya kembali dari tanganku. "Aku tidak menggunakan trik atau semacamnya, ini hanyalah masalah rajin belajar atau tidak."

"Rajin belajar? Oh, aku harap itu tidak harus dialami olehku. Ini, ini sangat menyebalkan," aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Memalingkan wajah menghadap tembok di samping kiriku.

"Tentu saja itu dialami semua orang, Rukia. Bahkan oleh kakekmu sendiri. Itu adalah salahmu kenapa tidak mau sekolah dari dulu. Jika umur semakin tua, pelajaran yang akan diterima pun semakin sulit. Kau harus mengerti itu," Ichigo mengerjakan kembali soal yang kedua.

"Oke, oke, sekarang maukah kau mengajariku? Selagi tidak ada guru di sini."

"Memangnya aku gurumu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tidak menyenangkan. "Kau seharusnya lebih mendengarkan guru daripada murid lain."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Guru itu pintar dan kupikir kau hampir menyamainya. Oh, oh, aku mengerti. Berarti kau tidak mau kupanggil murid jenius? Jadi, kau harus kupanggil apa, ya?" aku terus berkata sambil memutar bola mata ke langit-langit kelas, dan menempelkan jari telunjukku ke dagu. "Oke, kau kupanggil—" dengan cepat Ichigo langsung membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Panggil aku Ichigo, dan sekarang perhatikanlah jika kau ingin mendapat nilai bagus," cetusnya sedikit gusar. Aku tertawa geli melihat tampangnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia tidak suka atau sama sekali tidak pernah diejek. Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin menjaga imejnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, aku langsung keluar dari kelas lagi. Mencari tempat enak untuk memakan dua roti ini. Sayangnya, karena perut lapar ini, semua penjelasan yang sudah diterangi mati-matian oleh Ichigo tidak masuk semua ke otakku. Aku cukup kasihan padanya, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihatnya menjelaskan seperti seorang guru les privat. Tapi, kelihatannya ia tidak senang jika kupanggil 'guru'. Ada apa memang? Apakah dengan sebutan 'guru' itu membuatnya terlihat tua? Mungkin aku nanti akan mentraktirnya sesuatu supaya itu membuatnya merasa baikan.

Aku memasuki sebuah lapangan luas, penuh dengan pohon-pohon rimbun, dan sinar matahari yang menyengat para murid yang sedang bermain basket di sana. Whoa, ini tempat yang sangat bagus, pikirku. Aku langsung berjalan ke sebuah kursi kayu, tepatnya di bawah pohon rimbun. Aku sudah tidak sabar membayangi diriku duduk di sana sambil menyantap roti-roti ini.

"Hai, Rukia," seseorang menyapaku saat aku baru menggigit kecil roti bulat ini.

"Kaien," aku mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang tinggi yang menghalangi sinar matahari seperti gerhana. "Duduklah, masih banyak tempat untukmu," aku menggeser bokong, menyisakan beberapa tempat yang pasti muat untuk ia duduki.

"_Thanks_. Bagaimana sekolah di hari pertamamu ini, ngomong-ngomong?" ia membuka pertanyaan, tapi aku menunjuk mulutku yang sedang penuh dengan roti. Kaien mengangguk mengerti, aku langsung cepat-cepat mengunyah, supaya bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Uhm... cukup," aku mengelap cokelat yang melumuri sudut bibirku dengan punggung lengan. "Yeah, maksudku, cukup menyenangkan, ya tentu."

"Cukup menyenangkan," Kaien mengulangi. "Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan perkataanku, kan?"

Aku menekuk sebelah alis, membiarkan Kaien mengambil roti milikku dan melahapnya. Aku melihat bagaimana ia melakukan tingkah 'mengelap sisa makanan yang tertinggal di bibirnya dengan serbet'.

"Oh, maaf," aku tertawa ke arahnya. "Aku lupa membawa serbet. Dan kukira aku tidak akan makan makanan yang penuh dengan... cokelat," aku menatap rotiku yang tinggal setengah. Kaien kemudian melemparkan serbet putih miliknya padaku.

"Bawalah ini. Jika nanti kau makan sampai lahap, gunakanlah serbet. Dan jangan menggunakan tangan atau lengan, itu yang kukatakan, bukan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Yeah, _well_ _thanks_," setelah Kaien memberi salam perpisahan dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, ia beranjak berdiri dan berniat akan pergi saat aku memanggilnya kembali.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku di sini? Ayolah, sesekali menemani calon tunanganmu di bawah pohon rimbun, menikmati roti isi cokelat ini, dan, dan," perkataanku terpotong saat Kaien mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Maaf, Rukia. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Tenang saja, kita mempunyai banyak waktu berdua saat di rumah, oke? Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kaien melenggang pergi dari lapangan, meninggalkanku sendiri bersama roti coklat ini. Dan juga beberapa anak basket.

"Kau selalu saja begitu."

(*)(*)(*)

"Bagaimana? Punya acara malam ini?"

Aku memasukkan buku serta seluruh alat tulisku ke dalam tas. "Kenapa? Mau mengajakku kencan, makan malam, atau sebagainya?"

"_Well_," Ichigo menukas, sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Kita anggap saja ini sebagai _reuni_. Kau tahu, kita sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, bukankah reuni akan sangat menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan, ya?" aku berjalan mendahuluinya. "Baiklah, di mana?"

"Berikan saja nomor ponselmu dan aku akan memberitahu alamatnya."

"Uhm, sebenarnya," aku sedikit mendeham. Aku ingin mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau aku tidak mempunyai ponsel, tetapi aku malah berbohong. "Kau tahu, bagi seorang putri kerajaan, aku tidak memerlukan ponsel," aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke depan. Ichigo sedikit menekuk alisnya pertanda bingung. "Oh, bilang saja kau tidak tahu cara memakainya."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Ini aku berikan nomor rumah saja."

Aku menulis beberapa nomor di tangannya. "Oke, jam berapa?" aku memasukkan pulpen favoritku ke saku rok.

"Nanti aku beri tahu. Kau pulanglah, Kaien pasti akan khawatir mencarimu ke mana-mana," ujar Ichigo mengangkat tasnya dan diselempangkan di bahu. Aku bisa melihat nomor rumahku yang terukir di tangan kirinya.

Aku keluar dari kelas saat para murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Iya, sebagian. Sebelum pulang, aku memutuskan untuk mengecek lokerku. Entah apa yang harus aku cek ke sana, tapi aku merasa saja kalau ini _harus dilakukan_.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri saat melihat bayanganku di cermin kecil berbentuk persegi yang kupasang di sudut loker. "Oh, bagus," ucapku sarkastis. "Sekarang aku sudah gila karena berbicara pada bayangan sendiri. Tepatnya, diriku sendiri," aku menarik dengan kasar kunci lokerku. Lalu, berjalan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi, di koridor aku melihat geng perempuan itu lagi. Mereka tertawa begitu kencang, sampai-sampai aku merasa langit bisa runtuh karena tawanya. Mereka terlihat menyebalkan di mataku. Aku rasa aku harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

Aku lewat di samping mereka. Gadis yang bernama Riruka itu sedang lahap memakan donat yang berhiaskan gula putih di atasnya. Aku sedikit melirik dari atas bahunya. Saat donat itu masuk ke mulut, aku dengan sengaja menabrakkan lenganku ke bahunya. Tanpa hitungan detik, aku langsung berlari, bisa kudengar para gadis itu berteriak-teriak marah, memanggil-manggilku dengan sebutan 'pendek', tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Mereka tidak akan menemukanku di sini, mereka tidak akan menemukanku di sini, aku terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam benakku. Kamar mandi laki-laki adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi. Aku yakin tidak akan ada lagi murid laki-laki yang akan masuk ke dalam toilet. Sekolah ini sudah sepi. Aku mengintip dari pintu, mereka tidak ada di sana. Aman, aku menghembuskan napas lega. Aku kemudian keluar dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara apa pun saat aku berjalan.

"_Well, well, well_," sebuah nada suara yang panjang dan tidak mengenakkan, menggema di telingaku. Mereka ada di sana, melihatku yang sedang mencoba untuk kabur ini.

"Manis sekali bukan, kalau ternyata cewek pendek yang menyebalkan ini adalah putri kerajaan Kuchiki," Riruka berbicara pada teman-temannya. "Iya, kan, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan pulpen favoritku yang terdapat label namaku di situ. Ternyata pulpenku jatuh dan aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh, ya," aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan tidak ketakutan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri?"

Riruka kemudian membuat suara tawa mengejek. Lalu tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. "Oh, jadi kau merasa dirimu lebih cantik dan lebih kaya dariku? Mari kita buktikan," Riruka langsung menjambak kasar rambut hitamku. Aku tidak bisa melawan, kalian lihat saja ada berapa orang yang memaksaku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi wanita. Tiga, oke, ditambah oleh Riruka sendiri, menjadi empat orang. Ah, bukankah geng ini berjumlah lima? Ke mana satu orang lagi?

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Riruka bertanya pada teman-temannya yang mengelilingiku. Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sambil memasang tatapan tajam.

"Oh, lihat si kecil ini, dia memasang tatapan menyeramkan. Ah, aku takut, aku takut," seorang cewek berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat olehnya sendiri. Dan itu membuatku jijik.

"Oke, hentikan itu, Haineko. Bagaimana jika kita suguhkan ia air minum? Bukankah itu akan sangat menarik?" usul yang lain.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan 'suguhkan air minum'. Apakah ini berarti mereka akan mentraktirku air minum, atau apa? Tapi, aku keliru. Mereka bukan akan membelikanku air minum, tetapi menyeretku ke sebuah wastafel. Air di kran menyala dengan deras.

"Hei, hei, mau apa kalian?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan mereka yang mengait di lenganku.

Riruka tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Pernahkah kau menonton film _Titanic_?"

"Oh, tentu sudah. Orang bodoh mana yang belum pernah menontonnya. Apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"Tentu tidak," ia menjawab dengan senyum manis. "Kau pasti melihat, kan bagaimana orang-orang tenggelam di sana bersama dengan kapal yang mewah itu?"

Aku langsung mendapatkan petunjuknya. Pupilku melebar. "Oh, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Jangan berani-beraninya berbuat seperti itu padaku."

"Lihatlah, putri kecil kita ketakutan," perempuan itu tertawa keras. "Nah, sekarang, mari kita lihat reaksimu saat wajahmu _ditenggelamkan_ di sini!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Yang kutahu hanyalah, kepalaku didorong dengan kencang oleh perempuan itu, ke dalam wastafel yang sudah penuh dengan air. Aku berusaha menahan napas sekuat-kuatnya. Aku memberontak dengan cara menendang-nendang lemari di bawah wastafel itu dengan kakiku.

"Hentikan, Riruka," aku samar-samar mendengar sebuah suara perempuan dari arah pintu. Dan suara itu menyelamatkanku. Kepalaku kembali ditarik keluar oleh mereka. Mataku masih sangat sakit untuk dibuka, aku berusaha mengeringkan rambutku dengan seragam.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, lebih baik jangan mengganggu, Hinamori."

"Jika kita ketahuan melukai putri kerajaan, resikonya akan sangat besar. Kau tidak mengerti, ya, Riruka?"

Aku masih duduk di lantai keramik kamar mandi. Sambil sesekali batuk karena kemasukan air. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pertengkaran para gadis _modern dance_ itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada seseorang yang sedang membelaku atau apa, tetapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini. Oh, iya, ucapkan terima kasihku pada pulpen ini, karena ia sangat membantu," kata Riruka sarkastis, sambil melempar pulpen favoritku ke lantai. Tutupnya retak. Bagus sekali, inilah akibatnya jika mempunyai pulpen favorit.

Aku berkaca di cermin. Rambut hitamku basah dan sekarang semakin terlihat mengilap karena air. Aku sesekali mengelap rambutku dengan seragam. Yeah, oke, skor sama untuk kami. Aku masih berkaca cukup lama di cermin, sampai kemudian datang seseorang ke dalam kamar mandi ini.

"Rukia? Apa yang—kenapa badanmu basah kuyup?" tanya Orihime yang baru masuk. Ia menatapku kaget, dari atas sampai ke ujung sepatu.

"Oh, hai, Orihime," aku menyapa. "Badan siapa yang basah kuyup? Bukankah hanya kepalaku?" aku bertanya balik sambil menggelengkan kepala. Air berceceran di sana-sini.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Orihime khawatir. Ia menghampiriku dengan saputangan miliknya. Memberikan saputangan itu padaku, dan melihatku mengelap wajahku yang masih basah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, _kenapa_ kau masih ada di sini?"

"Aku ada tugas piket, dan aku harus membersihkan kelas dan segala macam," jawab Orihime. "Ceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku, Rukia. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Yah, beberapa anak menjahiliku dengan pistol air mereka. Dan, yah, kau tahu selanjutnya, aku... aku basah kuyup," jawabku tergagap-gagap. Kebohongan ini membuat tenggorokanku serak, aku segera menelan ludah cepat-cepat.

Orihime menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia tahu aku berbohong. "Oh, Rukia. Di mana-mana tidak ada sekolah yang mengizinkan muridnya membawa pistol air."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita ubah sekolah ini menjadi pantai umum," ucapku setengah tertawa. Kuharap Orihime bisa ikut terbawa suasana, tetapi tidak ada gelak tawa atau semacamnya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tolong jangan berbohong, Rukia. Aku mohon, ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Tenang, aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa pun. Aku sahabatmu sekarang," Orihime terus memaksaku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia memegang kedua pundakku yang basah.

"Oke, aku mengganggu geng cewek itu, dan mereka menenggelamkan kepalaku di wastafel," aku mengangkat kedua alis. "Itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Orihime tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti orang frustasi. "Rukia, kau seharusnya tidak mengganggu mereka. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan sampai kau mengganggunya?"

"Oh, maaf Orihime, itu HARUS. Entahlah, tapi mereka membuatku kesal saja, mereka hanya mengganggu pemandangan. Dan cara berbicara mereka sungguh membuatku muak. _Oh, ya, kau merasa lebih cantik dariku? Oh, ya, kau merasa lebih cantik dariku?_" aku menirukan gaya suara mereka dengan mulut yang sedikit dimajukan. Orihime tersenyum miris.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku membuat tanda penolakan dengan cara menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "tidak perlu. Terima kasih. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan bisa melukaiku lagi."

Orihime awalnya terlihat ragu untuk sementara. Sifatnya yang baik dan lugu berhasil membuatku ingin menjadi temannya. Dan mungkin ia AKAN menjadi sahabatku yang paling baik di sekolah ini. Aku membuka pintu rumah yang besar dan menjulang tinggi. Para pelayan, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, menyambutku di ruang tamu. Aku langsung berjalan ke kamarku setelah melempar tasku sembarangan ke atas sofa.

Sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan masuk ke kamar, Kaien berdeham, dan itu berhasil membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

Kaien menunjuk Kakek dengan pupil hitamnya, ia sedang duduk di sofa. "Oh," ujarku. "Kek, aku pulang."

"Rukia," Kakekku memanggil. "Kaien akan mengajarimu untuk memasak hari ini. Dan—"

"Apa? Masak? Kakek, aku—apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan wajah Kakek, lalu berpaling ke Kaien yang sedang berdiri dengan sopan di belakangnya, lalu kembali ke Kakek.

"Tidak. Perempuan harus bisa memasak, Rukia. Kau tidak selamanya harus dilayani, kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku mantap, tetapi Kaien langsung memberi tatapan melotot ke arahku. "Maksudku, iya."

"Bagus," Kakek tersenyum. "Kaien, tolong bimbing Rukia. Dan aku harap ia sudah bisa memasak sendiri nanti."

"Baik," jawab Kaien. Aku langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua, membanting pintu kamarku cukup keras, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Apa-apaan sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Kakek? Sudah menyuruhku untuk sekolah, sekarang harus belajar memasak. Lalu, nanti apa? Menata rambutku sampai bergelombang? Belajar tarian _waltz_? Ini gila.

"Rukia," Kaien memanggil, membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Aku langsung cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh, menutup mata, berpura-pura untuk tidur. Dapat kurasakan langkah kakinya yang menuju ke tempat tidurku. Tiba-tiba semua suara yang ada di sini berhenti, kecuali hembusan napasku sendiri. Apakah ia mengetahui kalau aku sudah tertidur dan ia keluar dari sini?

"Rukia," panggil Kaien lagi dengan nada menggoda, dan kemudian bisa kurasakan jari-jarinya menggelitik leherku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku langsung tertawa kencang sambil menepis tangannya. "Kau berencana untuk menipuku? Tapi, tidak akan ada manusia yang bisa tidur secepat itu, kau tahu."

Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya keras. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku ketus, sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mengajarimu memasak," jawabnya santai.

"Nanti saja," aku membungkam wajahku sendiri di bantal. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kaien lagi. Tapi aku memang sudah benar-benar lelah, dan tidak mau melakukan apa-apa selain tidur di sini. Keheningan melanda ruangan ini untuk sesaat. Benakku berpacu untuk melihat apakah ia sudah keluar dari sini atau belum. Tapi, ternyata ia malah menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba para pelayan muncul dari dalam kamarku.

"A—apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sambil melempar-lempar bantal ke mereka.

"Yang Mulia yang menyuruh kami untuk diam di sini jika Anda melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Oh ya! Kalau begitu katakan pada Yang Mulia kalian untuk jangan pernah mengutip aku lagi!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya diam, memandangku dengan berbagai macam variasi, begitu juga Kaien. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya, bibirnya hampir menyunggingkan tawa. Aku langsung bertanya, "apa? Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?"

"Yang Mulia itu adalah kakekmu, Rukia," seru Kaien.

"Begitukah?" aku langsung diam membeku. Mencari-cari bantal untuk aku remas. "Sejak kapan kakek mendapatkan gelar itu?"

"Empat puluh tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Oh," aku menunduk, aku yakin sekarang rona merah sudah ada di pipiku karena malu. Tiba-tiba Kaien menyuruh para pelayan itu untuk mengambilkanku baju ganti.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang!"

"Itu adalah perintah Yang Mulia," kata Kaien sambil melenggang pergi dari kamarku.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **nenk rukiakate**, iya, ini story baru tapi maaf kalo baru di-update sekarang T.T. Yap, makasih Reviewnya ya~! ^^

Kedua dari **BlackRed**, iya nih bro =.= tapi baru sempet di-update sekarang. Ehm, lima belas kalo gak salah *lho? Iya, Ichigo itu temen masa kecilnya. Yap, makasih Reviewnya ya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **Wakamiya Hikaru**, huehehe, maaf baru Shizu lanjutkan sekarang XD. Makasih Reviewnya ya~! ^^

Terakhir dari **ChappyBerry Lover**, waah, gak apa-apa kok :D Maafkan Shizu baru update sekarang, ehehe. Sip, makasih Reviewnya ya~! ^^

*Narik napas, hembuskan pelan*

Yosh para Readers, maafkan saia apabila baru update sekarang *emang ada yg nungguin?* Sebenernya agak ragu juga buat nge-publish fic ini, tapi gak enak kalo fic-nya terus2an nunggak :)

Makasih bagi yg udah memberikan Review di chapter sebelumnya, Shizu sangat menghargai itu T.T Dan semoga untuk chapter kali ini gak terlalu mengecewakan ya. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, dari alur gak jelas, typo, dan sebagainya.

Mohon Reviewnya :D dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	3. Chapter 3

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku sedang beristirahat di balkon. Pelajaran masak memasak sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Aku menghembuskan napas berat setiap kali melihat burung merpati beterbangan mengitari balkon tanpa atap ini. Katanya burung merpati itu adalah hewan yang sangat setia pada pasangannya, bahkan bisa saja mengorbankan apa saja, termasuk nyawa sekalipun. Ha, lagipula kenapa aku malah membahas tentang burung merpati. Kalaupun ada laki-laki yang mempunyai jiwa seperti merpati—setia dan akan mengorbankan apa pun—itu bukan tipeku.<p>

"Putri Rukia," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Aku segera menoleh untuk bertatapan wajah dengan Yoruichi, pelayan yang akrab denganku.

"Hai, Yoruichi. Sedang apa kau berkeliaran di sini? Bukankah harus menyiapkan untuk makan malam nanti?" tanyaku, tapi aku baru teringat kalau nanti malam akan ada acara reuni dengan Ichigo. Jadi, mungkin tidak bisa makan bersama Kaien dan Kakek.

"Semua sudah selesai," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tuan Kaien dan Putri Rukia, kan yang menyelesaikannya."

"Eh? Benarkah?" aku kembali menerawang ke depan. "Setahuku tadi aku hanya melihat Kaien mengaduk-aduk makanannya, dan aku hanya mencicipinya, lalu pergi dari sana."

"Pergi?" tanya Yoruichi setengah tertawa.

"Yeah, aku tidak mau memasak, itu hanya membuatku semakin malas. Lagipula, apakah kau tidak merasa bosan? Setiap hari harus di dapur, membuat makanan untuk orang lain, sementara dirimu sendiri kelaparan."

"Itu sudah suatu kewajiban untuk pelayan, Putri Rukia."

Aku memandang Yoruichi dengan bosan, itulah yang setiap kali dikatakan oleh para pelayan jika aku mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dan kulontarkan pada mereka. Kami sama-sama diam, menikmati pemandangan langit sore yang sedikit terlihat dari atas balkon ini, dan membiarkan kulitku disapu oleh angin dingin yang lembut.

Aku memandang jam tangan yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan Yoruichi. "Oh, sudah jam empat sore, baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Mau ke mana, Putri Rukia?"

"Uh... sekedar jalan-jalan, mungkin. Yah, kau pasti tahu apa yang dibutuhkan oleh anak sekolah sepertiku. Cuci mata di luar, dan sebagainya," aku mengangkat tangan kanan. Meninggalkan Yoruichi sendirian di balkon.

(*)(*)(*)

Kebetulan saat aku masuk ke kamar, telepon berbunyi. Aku segera meraihnya dengan cepat, dalam hati berharap itu adalah Ichigo yang menelepon. Dan ternyata memang benar, suara bass-nya menyeruak ke telingaku. Aku menyambutnya lebih dulu dengan kata, "Halo."

"Rukia? Ini—"

"Iya, ini aku, bodoh."

Bisa kudengar ia menghela napas berat di seberang sana. "Kau berbicara pada siapa?"

Aku tahu Ichigo sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia memang tidak mau diejek. Aku tertawa. "Kau. Memangnya siapa lagi yang sedang berbicara denganku?"

"Kukira orang lain. Atau mungkin anjing pelacakmu yang tidak sengaja menghabiskan makan siangmu," giliran Ichigo yang berhasil menyindirku.

"Oke, anak pintar, ada perlu apa?" aku berusaha basa-basi sedikit, walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu pembicaraan via telepon ini akan mengarah pada suatu alamat restoran. Dan perkiraanku sekali lagi benar. Ichigo memberitahu ia akan bertemu denganku di sebuah kafe.

"Oke, _Waverly Street_ 42," aku mengulangi. "Jam lima sore."

"Apakah waktu satu jam cukup untukmu berdandan?" tanya Ichigo. Dan bisa kubayangkan ia sedang tersenyum jahil sekarang.

"Ketahuilah, Ichigo, aku _tidak _perlu berdandan. Lagipula itu seharusnya pertanyaanku. Hebat juga, ya kau bisa membaca pikiranku," aku memujinya. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya, apakah ia akan menjadi besar kepala kalau kupuji atau biasa saja?

"Baiklah." Ada sedikit jeda di percakapan kami. Aku menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Ichigo, karena sekarang tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi padanya. Aku melilitkan jari telunjukku di kabel telepon.

"Jadi," aku tersentak saat Ichigo mengagetkanku dengan suara bass-nya. Jariku langsung lepas dari lilitan kabel. "Masih alergi dengan bunga mawar?"

Aku menjawab sedikit tergagap-gagap, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Maksudku, kau mempunyai catatan tentang diriku?"

Ichigo tertawa di seberang sana. "Ingatanku tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Rukia."

Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya, "Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." Aku langsung menutup telepon dengan pelan. Bagus, sekarang hanya tinggal membuat alasan yang masuk akal pada Kakek. Satu jam kupakai untuk memikirkan alasan, bukan untuk berdandan. Yeah, lagipula aku memang tidak perlu berdandan.

"Aku pergi dulu," kataku sambil berjalan keluar dari pintu rumah. Kaien tidak ada di mana-mana sekarang, hanya ada Kakek di ruang tamu, mungkin ia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Aku memakai sepatuku yang biasa kupakai saat pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak suka dengan gaya pakaian yang benar-benar seperti ratu. Rok panjang hingga mata kaki, korset yang dipasang di pinggang, dan _make up_ yang berlebihan, sehingga membuatmu terlihat seperti boneka _Barbie_.

(*)(*)(*)

"Kukira kau akan marah padaku di telepon karena tidak menyukai jenis kafe di tengah jalan seperti ini," Ichigo memilihkan tempat duduk di luar ruangan, kelihatannya ia lebih suka keramaian lalu lalang mobil daripada di dalam.

"Ha," aku sedikit tertawa. "Ternyata ingatanmu memang seburuk yang kukira."

Ichigo membawakan dua _mocha_ untuk kami, dan—entah dari mana—sepiring biskuit.

"Perempuan di _counter_ itu memberiku biskuit-biskuit ini dengan gratis. Dia bilang ini baru saja matang." Mataku memperhatikan ke dalam ruangan, menangkap sosoknya. Perempuan manis, yang menurut perkiraanku masih berumur 20 tahun. Dan dapat kulihat dari caranya 'memberikan biskuit pada Ichigo dengan gratis', bahwa ia menyukai tipikal cowok seperti Ichigo.

Aku merobek bungkusan gula dengan kasar, sehingga beberapa isinya tumpah ke atas meja.

"Jadi," Ichigo memulai pembicaraan saat ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di depanku. "Bagaimana menurutmu sekolah barumu ini?"

Aku menyeruput _mocha_ dinginku sesaat, sambil memandanginya memasukkan biskuit itu ke mulutnya. "Lumayan," aku menjauhkan bibirku dari sedotan. "Beberapa hal aku lebih senang di kelas, daripada di luar kelas."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begitulah, saat-saat di kelas lebih menyenangkan daripada di luar. Daripada saat istirahat, atau pulang sekolah," saat mengucapkan itu, aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang yang menimpahku. Aku cepat-cepat mengenyahkannya kembali.

Ichigo terlihat bingung. "Oh, jadi kau lebih senang duduk denganku daripada berdua dengan calon tunanganmu di rumah?" ia tersenyum jahil lagi, menggodaku dengan tatapan matanya.

"Kau salah menafsirkan, anak bodoh. Maksudku beberapa anak senang sekali menjahiliku, mungkin karena aku anak baru, atau mungkin karena mereka iri jika posisi mereka direnggut olehku."

"Siapa?"

"Geng perempuan _modern dance_, kami berkenalan dengan cara yang _tidak normal_."

"Geng perempuan? Oh, maksudmu Queentrix?"

"Huh? Queen Tricks?"

"Bukan _triks_, tapi _trix_," Ichigo membetulkan. "Queentrix."

"Iya, lalu, kau kenal? Aku tidak tahu apa nama geng mereka, dan lagipula aku juga tidak mau mengetahuinya. Namanya saja sudah susah seperti itu, pantas saja Orihime tidak memberitahu padaku," aku kembali menyesap _mocha_.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya mengetahuinya. Mereka memang populer dengan gaya berdansanya yang _wow_."

"_Wow?_" aku bertanya. "Saat mulutmu membentuk kata-kata _wow_, kupikir sedotan ini akan muat jika kumasukkan. Memangnya tarian mereka sampai... apa? Membuat orang bergairah?" aku mengambil satu biskuit.

"Tanyalah pada cowok yang setiap minggu berlangganan majalah _playboy_. Dan kau akan mengetahuinya," ujar Ichigo memasukkan biskuit ke dalam _mocha_ miliknya, lalu menggigitnya setengah.

"Oke, kupikir kau juga salah satunya," aku menaikkan kedua alisku. Matanya sedikit mengiris tajam, aku cepat-cepat tertawa. Kami dilanda keheningan, sementara mobil-mobil di jalan raya terus melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mereka sama sekali. Aku memperhatikan bintik-bintik _cinnamon_ di _mocha_ milik Ichigo, daritadi ia tidak menyentuh _mocha_ miliknya, tetapi asyik memakan biskuit-biskuit gratis itu, dan sesekali mencelupkannya ke dalam _mocha_. Karena _mocha_ milikku sudah habis, aku memutuskan untuk merokok.

Tapi, saat rokokku diapit di kedua jariku, Ichigo segera mengambilnya. "Hei," seruku.

"Tidak kukira kau mau mati dengan cara menghisap... barang ini," ia memperhatikan rokok itu dengan tatapan sulit dijelaskan. Seolah sedang melihat sebuah bakteri yang sulit digolongkan apa jenisnya, bahkan oleh profesor sekalipun.

"Apakah sesulit itu bagimu mengucapkan kata _rokok_?" tanyaku dengan nada jahil, berusaha menyinggungnya. Ichigo memperhatikanku dengan mata _amber-_nya, lalu menekan ujung rokok yang sudah terbakar itu ke sebuah asbak keramik yang berada di meja kami.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka mengotori paru-parumu?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang sedikit jijik ke arahku, ia menggosok-gosok tangannya ke baju yang dipakainya.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu," aku memperhatikan puntung rokok yang sudah padam. "Aku melakukan ini hanya pada saat aku sedang stres, atau semacamnya."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, jika nanti tugas-tugas sekolah membuatmu frustasi atau apa, kau akan menyerahkannya dengan cara merokok? Dan akan membuat kakekmu menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihatmu mati lebih cepat darinya?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin itu yang akan kulakukan."

Ichigo memberiku tatapan seolah ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Atau itu memang kebetulan saja. "Kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah sekarang?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, aku mengambil _mocha_ miliknya, dan kuminum sedikit.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'. Kenapa, Rukia? Ceritakanlah padaku jika kau mengalami masalah."

"Sifatmu sama seperti Orihime, ya," aku mentertawainya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu berarti kau mempunyai sifat perhatian pada orang lain yang kau... sayangi." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku. Aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Iya, masalah sekolah, kau tahu."

Ichigo memandangiku antusias, meminum sedikit _mocha _miliknya, lalu berkata, "Ceritakanlah. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Jadi begini, aku—entah kenapa—tidak menyukai para Queen Tricks itu—"

"Queentrix," Ichigo membetulkan lagi.

"Iya, itu, mereka terlihat seperti... entahlah, mengejek Orihime dengan mengatakan kalau dia adalah perempuan konyol dan semacamnya. Dan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka membuatku kesal, dan di situlah malapetaka terjadi padaku."

"Oh, begitu? Tepatnya malapetaka apa yang mereka berikan padamu, Rukia?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Bukan malapetaka seperti banjir, angin topan, ataupun tsunami. Tapi... um, tenggelam?"

Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya, badannya yang daritadi dicondongkan ke depan, sekarang sedikit mundur dan bersandar di kursinya. "Apa maksudmu tenggelam? Dan lagipula, kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti KAU yang sedang bertanya padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana harus mulai," ucapku dengan gigi mengertak.

"Pikirkanlah sesukamu. Aku sedang mempunyai banyak waktu sekarang. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau langit akan berubah menjadi gelap, dan aku nanti akan dimarahi jika pulang hingga larut malam."

Aku menghembuskan napas berat dan malas. "Oke, oke. Jadi, saat pulang sekolah aku melihat mereka di koridor. Dan aku merasa kesal setiap kali melihat mereka, tertawa-tawa, bercanda-canda dengan level obrolan mereka yang tinggi, dan sebagainya. Lalu, saat berjalan melewati mereka, aku dengan sengaja menubrukkan lenganku ke bahu, uhm... Dokugamine Riruka. Mereka langsung marah, dan—"

"Kenapa kau sengaja melakukannya, bodoh? Kau tahu kekesalanmu tidak akan menghilang begitu saja kalau kau sudah puas menubrukkan badan berapa kali pun pada mereka," Ichigo memotong, sambil menekuk alisnya, pertanda tidak suka dengan caraku melakukan hal ini.

"Dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai," aku berseru. "Jadi setelah itu mereka mengejarku, dan saat aku berusaha kabur setelah bersembunyi di toilet pria, mereka menemukanku."

"Ouch," Ichigo menunjukkan ekspresi seperti kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Yeah, _ouch_. Lalu, mereka menyeretku ke toilet wanita, dan—di sini kita menggunakan kata _menenggelamkan_ yang berarti kepalaku dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam wastafel. Selesai," kataku ringan. Tetapi tampang Ichigo sama sekali tidak meringankan bebanku, ia malah semakin menekuk kedua alisnya ke bawah, membuatku merasa ngeri melihat wajahnya.

"Mereka memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam wastafel yang penuh dengan air, begitu? Fantastik sekali," Ichigo berbicara dengan nada sarkasme.

"Yeah, jadi?"

"Jadi," ia menukas. "Itu adalah perbuatan bodoh yang pernah kudengar."

"Lalu?" aku menaikkan kedua alis. "Memangnya perbuatan bodoh apa lagi yang pernah kau dengar selain yang satu ini?"

"Dengar, Rukia," ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Jika kau membenci mereka, jangan mencari masalah dengan cara seperti itu. Abaikanlah. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kan?"

"Oh, _well_, memang tidak. Tetapi mereka mengejek sahabatku."

Ichigo diam saat perkataanku selesai. "Inoue maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kau kenal dengannya juga? Kupikir ia anak yang kurang pergaulan atau semacamnya, sehingga ia tidak terlalu populer di antara teman sekelasnya."

"Dia temanku saat masih kecil. Tapi, yang jadi permasalahan bukan itu sekarang. Inoue memang anak yang lugu dan terlalu konyol jika boleh kubilang begitu."

"Oh ya, kau memang mengatakannya," ucapku memalingkan mata dari wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya, dia juga mantan anggota Queentrix itu."

Perkataan Ichigo nyaris membuatku menghantam kaki kursi dengan sepatuku. "Bagaimana bisa? Jadi... jadi selama ini aku berteman dengan salah satu anggota, tepatnya, mantan anggota geng perempuan menyebalkan itu?" aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas. Beberapa orang di meja tetangga melihat ke meja kami karena suaraku yang terlalu menggelegar.

"Jangan katakan 'selama ini', kau berteman dengannya baru... beberapa jam yang lalu, bukan?"

Aku memandangnya gusar. "Oh, terserah apa katamu, anak pintar. Tapi, bagaimana ceritanya Orihime yang baik dan cantik itu bisa menjadi anggota geng perempuan menyebalkan seperti iblis itu?"

"Jangan tanya padaku," Ichigo mengaduk-aduk _mocha_-nya dengan sedotan. "Tanyalah pada orangnya. Aku mengetahuinya berkat gossip yang tersebar."

Oh, bagus. Sekarang teman masa kecilku yang satu ini, yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dan dipertemukan kembali secara tidak sengaja di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya satu meja dua kursi, berubah menjadi seorang tukang gossip. "Jadi, mereka hanya kudiamkan begitu saja jika aku sedang kesal?"

"Tendang bantalmu, itu akan sedikit berguna," jawab Ichigo santai.

Aku berdecak kesal, sambil setengah tertawa juga. "Baiklah tukang gossip, terima kasih atas nasehatnya."

"Baguslah, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu ditenangkan oleh rokok. Lain kali cerita saja padaku jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gundah gulana. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Baiklah," sahutku.

(*)(*)(*)

Kami sedang berdiri di trotoar, tepatnya sedikit mundur agar tidak terkena risiko saling adu tubruk oleh orang yang berjalan di sekitar sini. Aku sedang menunggu taksi, dan beberapa kali menolak tawaran Ichigo yang ingin mengantarku pulang. Tapi, sebelum pulang juga, ada sesuatu yang membuatku teringat kembali. Sebuah pertanyaan dariku yang sampai sekarang belum Ichigo jawab. Jadi, sebelum aku lupa, lebih baik kutanyakan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Kaien?" aku bahkan tidak berbasa-basi dulu padanya seperti di telepon tadi. Ichigo diam untuk sementara, kelihatannya pertanyaanku terlalu mendadak, sehingga aku harus mengulanginya lagi.

"Yang kau bilang padaku di kelas—"

"Aku tahu," sikapnya yang terbiasa memotong pembicaraan orang lain membuatku sedikit kesal. "Itu karena... sifatnya terhadap cewek lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin boleh kukatakan di sini, kalau dia terlihat seperti seorang cowok yang... uhm, _playboy_," jawab Ichigo, terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, mungkin ia takut melukai perasaanku atau apa, tapi aku malah mentertawainya.

"Oh, jadi 'cewek lain' yang kau maksud itu adalah 'aku'. Dan kau mengatakan kalau Kaien itu bersifat _playboy_? Lucu sekali."

"Jangan tersinggung, Rukia. Mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya karena kau tidak pernah melihat apa yang ia lakukan selama kau belum bersekolah. Dia memang kebetulan bersekolah di sini, sama sepertiku, sepertimu sekarang, dan terkadang aku melihatnya sedang bersama cewek lain."

"Oh, ya? Kau sedang melihatnya bersama cewek lain? Itu hal yang wajar bukan, sebagai murid sekolah yang giat belajar. Kecuali jika kau menambahkan kata _berduaan_," sahutku menatap ke jalan raya.

"Memang itu yang akan kukatakan."

Aku langsung tersentak. Bisa kurasakan mataku melebar sekarang. Aku sedikit mengepal tanganku erat-erat, darah berdesir kencang di kepalaku. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Ichigo menatapku dengan tatapan sendu dari atas bahunya. Kelihatannya berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak menyakitiku, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa tertawa sekarang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sakit hati atau apa, tetapi memang inilah kenyataan yang biasa kulihat saat di sekolah. Dan, dan, aku memberitahu padamu karena kau yang memaksaku. Sebagai sahabatmu pun aku tidak akan berbohong, terutama—" Ichigo menggantung kalimat akhirnya saat aku memandangnya dengan tatapan memaksa.

"Apa? Terutama apa?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Tidak, tidak," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan soal itu. Jadi, mau kuantar pulang? Aku tidak mau mendengar berita kau tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan karena sudah mendengar hal seperti ini," Ichigo tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum paksa miliknya yang berhasil membuatku luluh, dan merasa akan tenggelam ke dasar aspal ini jika terus-menerus melihat wajahnya. Aku akan menerima tawaran Ichigo yang sudah kelima kalinya ini. Sekarang kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam taksi dengan lampunya yang sudah bersinar terang di tengah kegelapan malam yang sebentar lagi akan menyelimuti kota ini.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from **hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki**, Hehe, terima kasih :) Oh maksudnya Rukia pengen jadi temennya Orihime, dia gak bakal jadi musuh Rukia kok. Mereka baik2 aja :D. Yup tentu saja, terima kasih banyak atas Reviewnya~! ^^

Kedua dari **Ray Kousen7**, Yup2, salam kenal juga Ray :D. Oh, sebenernya itu pikiran dari saia sendiri, kalo misalnya Rukia terkenal banget sampe di sekolah2nya juga, nanti dia gak bisa ngapa2in donk, ehehe *maap alesannya gaje*. Huehehe, makasih banyak yaa, padahal masih perlu banyak latihan nih. Yup2, Ginrei jadi kakeknya Rukia :D. Ya, ini udah diupdate, maaf kalo lama T.T. Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **ChappyBerry Lover**, Oh, nggak kok. Orihime baik sama Rukia, begitu juga kebalikannya :D. Ehem2, Kaien ya? Fufufu *ketawa licik* Makasih Reviewnya ya, dan ini udah diupdate~! ^^

Keempat dari **BlackRed**, Hoo, ini juga baru sekarang gue lanjutin =.=, bener2 lupa saia. Ada Riruka, Senna, Haineko, Hinamori dan, aduh satu lagi gue lupaa, aaaah! *Teriak histeris*, yah gak penting deh (?). Maap kalo updatenya lama T.T, makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Last from **Diarza**, Yap, salam kenal juga ^^. Ah ya, udah disebutin di atas tuh *nunjuk ke atas* :D tapi maap saia lupa satu lagi karena udah lama gak baca cerita ini lagi. Huehehe, kalo gitu, kita ajarin bareng2 yuuk! *ajakan sesat*. Makasih banyak Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Hoo *menghembuskan napas* akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama. Baru inget masih ada satu cerita yg nunggak selain Medium, jadinya cepet2 update deh daripada lupa alurnya :D. Aduh, maap banget yaa baru sekarang updatenya, saia aja sampe lupa siapa aja gangnya Riruka, soalnya ada yang nanya, hihihi ^^.

Shizu gak banyak cingcong lagi, please Review :D dan makasih untuk semuanya. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	4. Chapter 4

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah, dan melempar mantelku sembarangan ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Terlihat Yoruichi sedang membersihkan piring-piring kotor di ruang makan, dan aku yakin Kakek dan Kaien baru saja selesai makan malam. Aku menghampiri wanita berkulit cokelat itu, dan menegurnya.<p>

"Yoruichi, di mana kakek dan Kaien? Biasanya mereka berada di ruang tamu," kataku, menunjuk ruang tamu dengan ibu jari. Yoruichi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengantarku ke halaman belakang. Tempat yang paling enak dan nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur yaitu di taman. Aku dulu suka bermain petak umpat bersama Kakek di sini, hampir setiap hari. Dan sekarang, jelas terlihat kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Kaien terlihat sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang penting dengan Kakek, wajahnya lurus menghadap ke mata Kakek yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku dan di sampingnya terdapat tanaman anggrek bulan kesukaannya. Aku melihat reaksi Kakek—tersenyum di sini, tertawa di sana—dan kutarik kembali kata-kataku barusan, kelihatannya ini bukan obrolan yang penting.

"Kakek," aku menyapa, melihat wajah Kakek, "sedang apa kalian berdua di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Dan sedang apa kau di luar sana tadi? Kencan dengan pacar barumu?" Kaien menyembur, terlihat sedikit kekesalan di wajah tampannya.

"Kaien," Kakekku menegur, suaranya dalam dan megah. "Sekali-sekali kakek juga butuh udara malam yang sejuk, bukan?" ia berpaling ke arahku.

"Yeah, tapi, tidak takut masuk angin?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan dan gerak-gerik dari Kaien. Karena ucapan Ichigo tadi sore masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai mantelmu? Justru aku khawatir kau yang akan masuk angin nanti."

"Kakek selalu saja begitu," aku menghembuskan napas pelan, "mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain, dan tidak akan pernah memberi jawaban masuk akal pada pertanyaanku."

Kakek tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit diselimuti kegelapan malam, tetapi masih sedikit terlihat karena cahaya dari lampu-lampu kecil yang berdiri tegak di sekitar taman ini. Aku memandangi kunang-kunang yang mulai datang menyerbu ke taman. Beberapa hinggap di rumput dan sisanya di kolam.

"Rukia, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Kaien kalau kau pergi tadi sore?"

Aku tersentak, jari-jariku mengencang pada daun bunga yang tumbuh di dekat kakiku. "Aku... aku tidak mau mengganggu Kaien. Karena kupikir tadi ia sedang tidur, atau istirahat karena lelah."

"Alasan yang lemah, Rukia. Coba lagi," tukas Kaien, masih terdengar sebal dari nada bicaranya.

Sial. "Aku... tidak bisa."

Kakek terlihat bingung untuk sejenak, kulihat kepalanya menatap ke arah kami yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. "Kenapa pembicaraan kalian menjadi dingin seperti ini?"

"Oke, setidaknya Kakek bisa bertanya pada udaranya," aku berusaha melucu, tapi tidak ada yang tertawa di antara kami bertiga. Dan aku juga sudah tahu dari awal, bakatku bukanlah melucu.

"Tanyalah padanya yang sudah seenaknya berkencan dengan orang lain tanpa memberitahu calon tunangannya terlebih dahulu." Kaien memalingkan wajah, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. _Oh, ya? Bagaimana denganmu yang sudah seenaknya berduaan dengan cewek lain tanpa memberitahu calon tunangannya terlebih dahulu?_

"Aku bukan berkencan. Ini hanyalah reuni, oke? Dengan teman lamaku. Itu hal yang wajar, kan?" aku membantah, suaraku cukup keras sehingga membuat kunang-kunang itu terbang ke sana kemari. Kakek menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya yang keriput di kursi kayu yang ia duduki.

"Kaien, aku tahu kau mungkin sangat menyayangi Rukia, dan tidak mau ia pergi tanpa memberitahumu lebih dahulu, apalagi berdua dengan teman laki-lakinya—"

Sial, Kakek semakin merusak semuanya.

"—tapi kurasa Rukia benar. Ia hanya reuni dengan kawan lamanya, tidak berkencan. Jadi, jangan berkata seperti itu padanya, Rukia masih belum tahu apa-apa."

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang mengatakan aku belum tahu apa-apa? Aku hampir tahu semuanya, bahkan tentang—" aku segera menghentikan perkataanku. _Bahkan tentang Kaien yang berduaan dengan cewek lain_ akan terdengar konyol di sini. Mereka berdua sama-sama melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya ke arahku.

"Bahkan tentang apa, Rukia?" desak Kakek. Aku cepat-cepat memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya yang pas dan tidak melenceng dari topik pembicaraan sekarang. Kuharap wajahku tidak menunjukkan kegelisahan. "Bahkan tentang belajar menjadi putri yang baik," aku tersenyum paksa. Dan kulihat, tiba-tiba mata Kakek sedikit berbinar, ia tersenyum senang menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Kaien, kau yakin Rukia sudah cukup normal untuk menjadi putri?"

Apa yang dimaksud Kakek dengan 'cukup normal'? Ia kira sikapku 'lebih dari normal'? Dan setelah kupikir baik-baik, mendengus bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan sekarang. Aku berpura-pura tersenyum lebih lebar, meyakinkan Kakek kalau aku benar-benar NIAT mengatakan itu—padahal sama sekali tidak. Kaien melihat senyum di wajahku, ia kemudian menyahut, "Iya, kelihatannya begitu. Tata bicaranya sekarang terlihat lebih sopan dari yang dulu."

Oh, seandainya Kakek memiliki penglihatan yang buruk, aku akan menendang betis Kaien dengan kakiku. Se-ka-rang.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" jawab Kakek antusias, ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan menepuk bahu kami berdua. "Dua hari lagi aku akan mengadakan pesta di sini, dan Rukia, kau sudah harus bisa menari, karena kau yang harus pertama tampil."

Jantungku langsung mencelos. Rahangku melorot ke bawah, dan kurasa kakiku sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhku lagi. "Apa? Memangnya pesta untuk apa? Dan, lagi pula untuk apa aku yang harus tampil pertama? Kenapa tidak menyewa _magician_ atau atraksi sirkus lainnya?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Kaien juga terlihat kaget untuk sementara, tapi reaksi di wajahnya datar dan biasa.

"Pesta penyambutan untukmu karena sudah bisa menjadi putri yang baik. Dan tentu saja, seluruh temanmu di sekolah akan aku undang."

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan, _Apakah Kakek sudah gila! Memangnya jika ada putri yang sudah bisa menjalankan kewajibannya dengan baik, harus benar-benar dimeriahkan secara umum seperti ini?_ Tapi aku tidak mau terkena risiko tidur selama enam hari di penjara bawah tanah, dan porsi makanan yang sedikit, jadi aku urungkan niat itu. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memasang tatapan kesal, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantah kata-kata Kakek barusan yang berhasil membuat _mood_-ku turun dengan drastis. Dan satu-satunya harapanku hanyalah Kaien. Ayolah, kumohon bantah semua perkataan Kakek, dan jika tidak berhasil, bangunkan saja aku dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Baiklah," kata-kata yang terlontar dari Kaien membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Apakah ada lagi yang lebih parah dari ini? Seharusnya aku tadi tidak mengatakan sudah mengetahui tentang menjadi putri yang baik, dan sekarang akibatnya aku hanya bisa meraung di kamar sendirian.

(*)(*)(*)

"Miss Kuchiki? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti kurang tidur? Dan hari ini kau telat dua puluh menit."

"Maafkan aku, Mrs. Unohana," aku menguap lebar, dan sesekali menggosok mataku yang berat. "Aku telat. Macet. Sekali. Sangat. Di jalan tadi," aku meracau, membuat seluruh murid di kelasku menekuk sebelah alisnya, memaksa mereka untuk memutar otak menyusun kalimatku. Dan raut di wajah Mrs. Unohana pun tidak beda jauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah," ia menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kau boleh duduk sekarang."

"_Thanks_."

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai ke mejaku yang berada di paling pojok, dan sekali tidak sengaja menabrak satu murid yang sedang serius menumpuk-numpukkan bukunya seperti piramid, dan meraung kesal saat bukunya jatuh semua karena tidak sengaja kusenggol. Aku juga menabrak Ichigo secara tidak sengaja dengan tasku, dan langsung membenamkan kepalaku di atas meja. Sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan alat tulis, atau pun buku dari tasku, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah tidur.

"Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya, memanggil, dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku, dan aku yakin ia sudah melakukan semua itu lebih dari satu kali. Aku memegang kepalaku, dan sontak gerakan _3 in 1 _Ichigo berhenti saat itu juga.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu?" aku berkata dengan suara parau, seharusnya tadi aku minum seteguk atau dua teguk air sebelum suaraku dipakai habis untuk berbicara dengan Mrs. Unohana. Kulihat ia sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, atau memanggil-manggil namaku lagi. Mataku sangat berat sekali hari ini. Dan kata-kata Mrs. Unohana memang benar, aku tidak tidur semalam tadi. Sayangnya karena sifat Kakek itu orang yang tidak pernah mau bolos sekolah di saat keadaan apa pun, dilampiaskan kepada cucunya sendiri, kepadaku. Dan akhirnya, nasibku harus berakhir sial seperti ini.

"Rukia." Bisa kudengar Ichigo sekarang memanggil lagi, sekedar bisikan yang mengganggu mimpiku. Aku menjawab dengan enggan, tapi tetap memejamkan mataku dengan wajah yang menghadap ke tembok. Ia memanggil namaku lagi dengan sedikit keras sekarang, aku langsung mengernyitkan alis. Karena kesabaranku habis, aku langsung bangun dan menatap matanya. Wajahnya sehat dan segar, berbeda jauh dengan wajahku yang lesu dan mataku yang merah.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Wajah Ichigo seperti menampakkan raut penyesalan karena sudah membangunkanku, tapi ia menunjuk ke depan pintu kelas. Orihime mengangkat tangan kanannya, kelihatannya ia ingin bertemu denganku.

"Maaf Rukia, aku memaksamu untuk bangun, karena ini sudah waktunya untuk istirahat," ia memanggil dari luar. Istirahat? Berarti aku sudah tidur selama dua jam kurang dua puluh menit? Hebat sekali, aku sudah ketinggalan beberapa mata pelajaran, dan kelihatannya aku harus meminjam punya Ichigo nanti.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di kursi yang juga sedang sibuk berkutat di bukunya. Aku menghampiri Orihime, tetapi pikiranku masih melayang jauh ke sana, entah omonganku masih berantakan atau tidak.

"Rukia, kenapa kamu tidur selama pelajaran?" tanyanya, sambil memukul pelan bahuku.

"Yeah, uhm... aku tidak tidur malam tadi, jadi," sulit sekali berbicara dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk begini, "seperti yang kau lihat, aku ketiduran di kelas."

Orihime mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia menarik lenganku. Kami berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan.

"Memangnya semalam kamu melakukan apa? Menonton film horor? Bermain lempar tangkap dengan peliharaanmu?" Kami sekarang berada di meja kantin. Ia menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar sambil melahap kecil _cream puff_-nya. Aku membuka plastik roti dengan kasar, lalu sedikit menggosok mataku sehingga rasa kantuk bisa sedikit terhapus.

"Pertama," aku melahap roti cokelat kesukaanku, "aku tidak menyukai film horor, aku hanya mengoleksi novelnya. Kedua, aku tidak mempunyai peliharaan apa-apa di rumah," aku menelan roti itu sekaligus, sehingga membuat tenggorokanku sakit.

"Oke, aku kehabisan _option_ di sini. Jadi, mau kau memberitahuku kenapa kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku malam tadi. Orihime mendengarkan dengan sangat antusias, seperti seorang anak yang sedang mendengarkan cerita dongeng sebelum tidur. Lalu saat ia mendengar aku harus bisa berdansa, matanya sedikit melebar, tapi tidak terlalu terlihat jelas kalau ia mengalami masalah dengan kata 'berdansa'.

"Kau sudah mengerti sampai di sini?"

"Oh, ya tentu," ia mengangguk mantap. Keheningan melanda kami untuk sesaat, aku memang tidak pandai bercerita, tetapi aku pandai meminta.

"Lalu..."

"Lalu?" Orihime memberi dorongan.

"Maukah kau menolongku? Semacam mengajariku berdansa atau berdandan?" Bagus, aku berhasil mengalihkan topik kali ini. Sekarang giliranku untuk menunggu ia berbicara. Aku menenggak sedikit susu cokelatku dan berpura-pura melihat ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Waktu saat pulang sekolah di ruang musik akan terdengar bagus," ujarnya dengan senyum manis. Aku langsung senang, seraya mengucapkan terima kasih seperti yang sudah diajarkan Kakek. Kami melanjutkan tawa canda kami, tanpa ada pertanyaan aneh dari Orihime tentang bagaimana aku mengetahui ia bisa berdansa atau berdandan, dan sebagainya. Itu karena teman-tukang-gosipku yang membawa keberuntungan. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Orihime langsung berubah saat melihat ke belakang, tepatnya ke atas bahuku. Aku penasaran apa yang dilihatnya sampai-sampai raut wajahnya berubah drastis begitu. Saat aku menengok, _mayonnaise_, _salad_, dan jus alpukat mendarat dengan indah di atas kepalaku, juga ke bahu. Murid-murid yang beruntung melihat kejadian ini langsung menatap ke mejaku dan Orihime dengan mulut menganga, dan mata melotot kaget. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alis sambil membuka mulutku membentuk huruf 'aw'.

"Ups, maafkan aku, nampan ini tidak sengaja tergelincir dari tanganku. Lagi pula aku juga tidak menyukai _salad_, dan sulit mencari tempat sampah terdekat di sekitar sini. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku, karena di sini ada satu. Praktis sekali, bukan?" suara sopran-cempreng milik seorang cewek menyeruak ke telingaku, ia tertawa-tawa kencang bersama teman-temannya. Itu Riruka, pemimpin geng... aku sudah tahu aku pasti akan salah menyebutkannya lagi. Ia menumpahkan makan siangnya dengan sengaja, dan mengira aku ini adalah tempat sampah terdekat, manis sekali. Setelah melenggang pergi dan meninggalkanku dengan tawa mengejeknya, murid-murid di sekitar mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Rukia, ma-maafkan aku tidak memberitahu kalau ada seseorang di belakangmu. I-ini biar kuambilkan tissue," kata Orihime sedikit panik, membalik-balik badannya ke meja depan dan samping untuk mencari kotak tissue. Karena kupikir stok tissue di meja kami sudah habis.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke kamar mandi," aku langsung beranjak dari kursiku, dan sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi wanita. Aku harus cepat sampai ke sana, sebelum jus alpukat dan _mayonnaise_ ini menjadi lengket di rambutku. Saat di koridor menuju kamar mandi, aku melihat Kaien bersama tiga orang perempuan mengelilinginya. Aku tidak kenal perempuan-perempuan itu, dan aku berpikir mereka di kelas dua belas. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, sambil sesekali menyapukan tangan ke bahuku, membuang _salad_ yang masih hinggap di situ.

"_Ouch_, malang sekali kelihatannya gadis itu habis terkena perang makanan di kantin," kudengar Kaien berkomentar saat aku lewat di sampingnya, suaranya memang tidak terlalu keras untuk menyindir seseorang, tapi tertangkap oleh telingaku. Perempuan itu terkikik-kikik geli mendengar suara Kaien yang dibuat-buat. Baguslah jika ia tidak menyadari ini adalah aku.

"Rukia!" Orihime berteriak memanggil namaku dari belakang, kelihatannya ia mengejarku sampai ke sini. Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk membalasnya, langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di dalam sana, beberapa gadis melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, kaget, dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Aku menghiraukan pandangan mereka, dan cepat-cepat mencari wastafel yang sedang tidak digunakan. Kebetulan wastafel yang sedang kupakai itu meninggalkan banyak kenangan buruk.

"Ini tissuenya." Orihime menyodorkan tiga helai tissue di tangannya. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Orihime, apakah seperti ini caramu untuk mengeringkan rambut? Dengan tissue?" tanyaku. Ia tersentak sedikit, lalu sadar dengan barang yang ada di tangannya itu. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali menyodorkanku sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau susu.

"Ia semakin membuatku kesal," gumamku, mengelap sisi kanan rambutku, dan kemudian sisi kirinya. Orihime tiba-tiba menukas, "Iya, aku tahu. Riruka memang sering membuat orang kesal. Tapi, sebenarnya sifatnya baik, kok."

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang sedang kubicarakan. 'Ia' di sini adalah 'Kaien', bukan Riruka. Orihime selalu salah mengartikan. Aku tertawa pelan lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Hei, bukan dia yang sedang kubicarakan tadi. Tapi... seseorang," kataku. Lagi pula, apakah pendengaran Orihime setajam itu? Ia juga tertawa renyah saat kuingatkan, tetapi langsung diam saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan omonganku.

"Siapa seseorang itu?" pertanyaan yang mudah kutebak daritadi. Ia PASTI akan menanyakan itu. Sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku menarik napas dan menahannya supaya tubuhku tidak bergetar. Saat Orihime memanggilku lagi, perkataanku tercampur antara _apa_ dengan _huh_.

"_Phua!_" jantungku berdetak kencang karena menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Orihime menatapku bingung.

"_Phua_? Apakah namanya benar-benar itu? Karena kupikir, orangtuanya seharusnya memberi nama yang lebih bagus daripada campuran empat huruf itu."

"Bukan begitu," aku menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Seseorang di sini adalah... uhm, kelihatannya akan lebih baik diceritakan saat nanti di ruang musik saja, bagaimana?"

"Yakin tidak mau diceritakan sekarang? Jika tidak menceritakannya kau nanti akan sakit, lho."

Aku menahan tawa sambil memukul udara dengan tanganku. "Kau bercanda, kan Orihime? Mana mungkin hanya dengan tidak menceritakannya aku akan sakit. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi."

Aku dan Orihime lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, sesudah rambutku kering. Sayangnya bau _mayonnaise _masih menguar di seragamku. Semoga siapa saja yang berada di kelas nanti, mempunyai indra penciuman yang buruk, sehingga tidak mengira aku ini adalah _taco_ busuk. Aku kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi berkali-kali. Aku memperhatikan pandangan teman-teman di kelasku. Tidak ada yang memandangku aneh, seperti sedang melihat kucing berkaki enam, atau jerapah berkepala tiga. Kecuali Ichigo. Ia benar-benar memandangku seperti itu.

"Kau melakukan apa saja saat istirahat tadi? Mandi dengan saus—"

"Jangan katakan," aku menghalangi wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku. "Jangan katakan. Jika kau sudah tahu, jangan dilanjutkan, oke?"

Ichigo semakin menatapku aneh. Ia memperhatikanku dari atas kepala sampai ke pinggang. Terutama saat matanya berhenti di bahuku. Aku langsung merasa risih saat ditatap seperti itu. Aku mengambil buku, berniat untuk memukul kepalanya dengan benda itu. Tapi refleks tangannya langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan milikku, dan otomatis kami saling bertatapan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Seolah sudah bisa membaca kejadian tadi siang yang menimpahku, ia bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu," aku melepas paksa tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku, dan sedikit mengusap-usapnya. "Riruka dan gengnya."

"Bukan itu maksudku," ia memutar badannya menghadap ke buku. "Siapa yang memulainya duluan?"

"Tidak perlu kujawab dua kali, bukan."

Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya, mulutnya membentuk menjadi satu garis seperti huruf 'U' terbalik. Kami kemudian diam, tidak memulai obrolan apa-apa saat guru sudah memasuki kelas. Ichigo sibuk mendengarkan omongan guru dengan serius, sedangkan pikiranku tidak ada di dalam kelas. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa-apa, seakan pikiranku kosong sudah tersedot ke dunia lain. Seperti kerjaan guru biasanya, memberi tugas, lalu dirinya sendiri memanfaatkan waktu pelajaran untuk ia gunakan sebagai waktu istirahat.

"Ichigo, tolong kerjakan milikku. Aku sedang malas untuk berpikir," aku menyuruhnya seenakku. Ia langsung menatapku dengan geram, alisnya bertautan menjadi satu. Ia mendengus kesal, lalu mengangkat tangannya sebagai bukti pembelaan terhadap dirinya kalau ia tidak mau melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

"Maaf Tuan Putri. Untuk kali ini saja permintaanmu tidak dipenuhi. Silakan pecat aku, aku tidak keberatan." Ichigo menirukan gaya seorang pelayan dengan nada bicaranya yang dibuat-buat, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya setengah ke udara seperti sedang bersumpah akan sesuatu. Aku meninju lengannya pelan, dan mendapatkan sedikit hiburan hanya dengan duduk bersamanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Aku juga merasa lebih bebas untuk menceritakan pengalamanku—dari yang paling memalukan sampai yang baru-baru ini terjadi—kepadanya. Berbeda jauh saat dengan Kaien. Hubunganku dengannya malah terasa kaku. Seperti ada tembok yang selalu menghalangi kami berdua.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut, semakin lama mataku semakin dibuat pusing oleh tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis putih itu. Apakah ini dunia SMA? Itu pertanyaanku yang memang sudah dijawab Ichigo waktu itu. Dan aku sudah harus bisa mengerjakannya sendiri? Oh, tolong siapa saja percepat waktunya, sehingga aku bisa menikmati waktu istirahat yang kedua lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan sanggup atau tidak. Apalagi duniaku lebih berat daripada dunia sekolah. Aku harus belajar bersikap sopan setiap hari, sementara teman-temanku yang lain bisa berbuat semau mereka, tidak ada larangan apa pun. Tetapi untungnya bagiku aku bisa meminta apa saja yang kuminta, asal itu bukan barang yang aneh-aneh.

(*)(*)(*)

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," kataku cepat-cepat pada Ichigo. Ia masih membereskan bukunya, dan menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu? Aku tidak mengajakmu untuk keluar lagi hari ini."

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Orihime."

"Janji apa?"

Aku sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakan kalau aku mulai belajar berdansa padanya. Dan aku membohonginya lagi, "Urusan perempuan." Dengan tambahan senyum nakal di bibirku. Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah, ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan resah, aku sebenarnya tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi, dan tawaku meledak di dalam hati. Aku bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Pasti hal aneh yang tidak cocok untuk anak kecil yang masih dibawah umur.

Aku langsung terburu-buru berlari menuju ruang musik, kelasku bubar yang paling terakhir dan aku yakin Orihime sudah menungguku di sana sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi. Karena ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidupku, di mana seorang sahabat mau direpotkan hanya untuk mengajari berdansa atau pun cara berdandan.

"Whoa, kenapa terburu-buru sekali, Rukia? Kau ingin ke mana?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menghalangiku dari samping kiri. Kaien bertanya dengan nada biasa, tetapi wajahnya tersenyum saat melihatku. Aku membalas senyum ramahnya. Sekedar beberapa detik, lalu kembali datar lagi. Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal hatiku karena kejadian tadi malam. Tetapi saat melihat senyum Kaien, kupikir ia sudah melupakannya.

"Mau ke ruang musik. Kau tahu, jika ingin menjadi seorang putri yang baik, harus bisa berlatih musik juga, kan?" aku membohonginya. Kupikir rasa gelisah yang berhasil kututupi dan seulas senyum paksa bisa membuat semua ini lancar, tetapi ia melihatku dengan tatapan agak meragukan.

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya kau akan langsung pulang, dan tidur di rumah. Bukan begitu?"

"Yeah, tapi, aku juga perlu beberapa melodi yang bisa membuat hati serta pikiranku nyaman. Setelah belajar, belajar, dan terus belajar selama berjam-jam di kelas tadi. Aku juga butuh _refreshing_ tentunya," aku memegang tangannya, dan menurunkannya ke bawah. Lalu, aku menegakkan tubuhku dan mengangkat tas selempangku ke atas. Kaien masih menatapku, tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah nanti aku akan menyusulmu di sana. Aku ingin melihat sejauh apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik."

_Oh tidaaaaak!_

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from **aya**, Hehe, terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini :D, yosh, ini sudah diupdate, maaf kalo lama. Makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Kedua dari **Piyocco**, Hehehe, gak apa2 kok ^^, iya nih, saia selalu lama update cerita, padahal lagi liburan *ditendang ke sekolah lagi* Ahaha, iya, untuk memperkuat karakterisasi aja *sotoy banget* Ehm, untuk itu rahasia~ Akan saia sempet2in kalo suasananya lagi cocok XD. Makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Ketiga dari **BlackRed**, Ahaha, itu nama geng kakak kelas gue pas masih kelas tujuh, mereka juga semacam MD2 gitu, bukan McD ya *gelepok!* Sip, makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Keempat dari **Rizuki Aquafanz**, Ehem2 untuk jawaban itu, Rukia suka sama Kaien, tapi untuk Ichigo, akan ada di chapter2 depan, baca terus yaa :D. Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Kelima dari **nenk rukiakate**, Aduh, gak apa2 kok nenk, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri *cielah* Hahah iya, sekali-kali aja buat putri yang keliatan sangar kayak preman *dicekek Rukia* Sip, makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Last from **Ray Kousen7**, Oh iya, tentang itu... Gaya penulisan saia emang agak, ehm, gimana ya, saia juga jelasinnya susah, ehehe *plaak!* Karena saia sering baca novel terjemahan dan menurut saia itu bahasanya keren2, jadi deh dipake di sini, maaf ya kalo sulit dimengerti m(_ _)m. Yap, ini udah diupdate, makasih banyak Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Halo, semuanya. Hmm, udah berapa lama ya saia gak update lagi, ehehe, semoga gak ada yg lupa sama alurnya yaa ^^a. Padahal di rumah lagi liburan untuk menunggu kelulusan UN, tapi selalu gak sempet buat ngetik fic, hadeuh2. Makasih banyak untuk teman2 yg udah mau memberikan Review, dibaca aja saia udah hepi, hehehe.

Yosh, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Aku terus mencoba untuk menghalangi Kaien, supaya ia benar-benar membatalkan niatnya. Ia tidak menanggapiku, melainkan terus menatapku dengan raut bingung dan berkata, "Aku akan ke sana." Aku tidak punya pilihan apa-apa lagi selain berjalan di depannya dengan gerakan tangan ke atas ke bawah juga sambil memohon.<p>

"Kenapa kau begitu gelisah kalau aku akan datang ke sana? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu alis.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak. Tentu saja kau boleh ke sana, ya tentu. Hanya saja..." Alisku saling bertautan memikirkan lanjutan kalimatnya. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Tolong siapa saja berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal! "Aku malu jika ada yang melihat saat sedang bermain musik."

Kaien jelas memberiku tatapan berbeda. Mulutnya hampir menyunggingkan senyum-setengah-mengejek. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang mengakui kalau aku tidak bisa bermain musik kalau diperhatikan, padahal sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Ia tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk pundakku, seakan memberiku sebuah selamat karena sudah lulus dari SMA tanpa belajar.

"Alasanmu sudah bagus dan meningkat dari yang kemarin. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku," ia mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mencoba untuk pergi lagi dariku. Tetapi, sebisa mungkin aku tetap menjaganya.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menghalangiku, ya Rukia?" Kaien menatapku dengan raut yang sedikit kesal. Aku terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang menantang ayahnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang dan menekuk satu alis ke bawah, aku berkata padanya.

"Tidak perlu memperhatikanku terus, kan? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu."

"Yeah, memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau itu anak kecil?" tanya Kaien balas menatapku. "Aku hanya mengatakan ingin melihat sejauh apa kau bisa bergelut dengan alat-alat musik itu. Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan membantumu."

Aku membuka mulut ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tetapi, semuanya tercekat di tenggorokanku mengingat alasan yang biasa kupakai mempunyai level rendah di mata Kaien. Aku sekarang menyerah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan untuk mengelabuinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu, pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku.

(*)(*)(*)

"Maaf Orihime, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," kataku sambil berlari masuk, melihat Orihime yang sudah beberapa kali mengecek ke jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berdiri di atas panggung, tempat di mana keyboard, biola, dan bermacam-macam alat musik ditaruh di sana.

"Jangan berlari-lari, kau bisa jatuh," ia memperingatkan sambil tersenyum manis, lalu meluncur turun dari atas panggung. Aku memperhatikan ruang musik yang luas ini. Karena tidak melihat ada tempat untuk menaruh tas, aku melemparnya sembarangan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaupelajari? _Break dance_, salto, salsa, tango, _waltz_, _flamenco_?" Orihime hampir menyebutkan semua tarian yang tidak aku ketahui—kecuali satu—dan aku yakin ia mahir melakukan semua itu. Sesuai yang Ichigo bilang tentang ada sesuatu antara Orihime dengan geng cewek itu, tidak heran _modern dance_ dihilangkan dari daftar pilihannya.

"Oke, oke, kau bisa berhenti, Orihime," aku menyela dan saat itu juga ia berhenti berbicara. "Mungkin, kita bisa mulai dari _waltz_ saja. Kupikir itu yang paling mudah," ujarku sambil tersenyum paksa. Terngiang-ngiang kembali ucapan Kakek yang menyuruhku untuk bisa belajar menari. _Yang benar saja!_

Ia lalu menghampiriku, menjelaskan bagaimana cara memegang tangan, juga posisi kaki yang benar saat dimajukan atau dimundurkan. Aku benar-benar kerepotan. Menjaga tubuh agar tetap tegak, dan menghindari untuk tidak menginjak kaki Orihime. Tapi, ini lebih baik. Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan akan semerah apa wajahku nanti saat berlatih dengan Kaien. Tidak mudah melakukan tarian seperti ini. Setidaknya aku bisa istirahat saat mendengar bunyi—_buk—_menghantam pintu.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Orihime memandang ke arah pintu cokelat dari kayu. Kami lalu menghampirinya. Saat kubuka, ternyata sebuah bola oranye menggelinding pelan mengelilingi lantai keramik.

"Bola siapa ini?" saat aku ingin mengambilnya, bola itu sudah digenggam oleh jari-jari panjang milik seseorang. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ichigo?"

Cowok berperawakan tinggi dan mempunyai mata _amber_ itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat namanya dipanggil olehku. Ia terbata-bata. Entah ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau apa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau sudah seharusnya pulang?" tanyaku, memperhatikannya dari wajah sampai ke sepatu olahraganya. Betisnya yang mengencang terlihat jelas saat ia memakai celana pendek itu. Aku menelan ludah pelan.

"Seharusnya? Jangan berkata sok tahu begitu, Rukia. Aku ada pelajaran basket sekarang." Ia memutar-mutar bola basket itu di atas jari telunjuknya, sambil menatapku remeh. Aku membulatkan mulutku, lalu menarik Orihime kembali ke ruang musik.

"Apakah ini yang kausebut dengan 'urusan perempuan'?" tanya Ichigo, mengintip ke dalam ruang musik. Orihime memberitahu—tepatnya membocorkan—pada Ichigo kalau kami sedang berlatih dansa untuk perayaan penyambutanku lusa. Aku hanya bisa memberengut gusar mengetahui kebohonganku sudah terbongkar. Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam setelah ia melemparkan bola itu ke temannya yang datang menyusul.

"Apa? Jadi, kau tidak bisa menari?" Nada bicara Ichigo seolah meremehkanku. Ia memandangi langit-langit ruang musik yang dihiasi dengan beberapa lampu besar.

"Memangnya kau sendiri bisa? Aku tidak percaya," aku mencemoohnya sambil menggosok-gosok sepatuku ke dinding. Akibatnya dinding itu menjadi kotor hitam. Aku cepat-cepat menjauhinya.

"Kurosaki juga mahir berdansa, lho," Orihime tiba-tiba mencerocos. Kulihat Ichigo langsung mencoba untuk menyela, tetapi aktingnya yang panik itu malah memperlihatkan kalau ia benar-benar mahir berdansa. Aku tersenyum jahil ke arahnya yang sudah diam kaku.

"Benar begitu, Ichigo? Kau bisa berdansa?" Aku berkacak pinggang, menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Ichigo berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Nah, nah, jangan mengganti subjek."

"Oke. Lalu, memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa berdansa? Kau iri?" Ichigo malah semakin menantangku. Orihime tidak berbuat apa-apa selain mencoba untuk menghentikan kami berdua. Aku lalu menjauhi wajahnya sambil menghembuskan napas. Aku mengusir Ichigo dari sini dengan lembut, dan mencoba untuk berfokus lagi dengan pelajaran tari-menari ini.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku geram, melihat Ichigo malah duduk bersila memperhatikanku dan Orihime yang sudah mau memulai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, meninggalkan penuh pertanyaan di otakku.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau Kurosaki melihat, kan? Siapa tahu ia bisa menilai sejauh mana kau bisa menari sekarang," Orihime berujar. Ia meminta persetujuan dari Ichigo yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala yang mantap dari cowok itu. Aku mendengus.

(*)(*)(*)

"Kau salah," tegur Ichigo, kembali dengan handuk biru muda yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia sudah mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam biasa. Seluruh otot di lengan dan kakinya yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas melihatnya sekarang tertutupi. Aku sedikit kecewa. Jarang sekali ada cowok yang mau memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya di depan temannya sendiri.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanyaku, melepas posisi dari Orihime. Ia juga terlihat bingung melihat komentar Ichigo yang mengatakan kalau aku salah. Padahal sekiranya aku hampir benar semua, kok.

"Seharusnya seperti ini," ia menggenggam tanganku. Tubuhnya yang tinggi maju dengan mendadak, sehingga memaksaku secara langsung untuk mundur agar tidak bertabrakan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemulai, sementara aku masih kaku.

"Ouch." Tiba-tiba ia berkomentar.

"Apa? Kau menyindirku karena gerakanku masih kaku? Aku tahu kau memang sudah mahir, tetapi—"

"Bukan itu, bodoh." Ichigo menggerakkan pupilnya ke bawah, sehingga mataku melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga ia sedikit kesakitan. Aku menginjak kakinya. Wajahku semakin memanas karena Orihime menambahkan dengan tawaan geli.

"Ouh, maaf." Aku mengangkat kakiku. Raut wajah Ichigo tidak terlalu memasang tampang kesakitan, karena memang aku tidak menginjaknya keras-keras. Toh, aku tidak sengaja.

"_Well_, setidaknya kau bisa melihat _ke mana_ kakimu akan melangkah," katanya dengan nada sedikit merendah, kesal.

Ketidakadilan dari kata-kata itu menampar wajahku. Aku meremas erat tangannya, "Oke, setidaknya kau bisa menjauh saat kakiku _akan_ melangkah."

Ichigo menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Ia langsung menarikku semakin mendekat kepadanya. Lantai berdecit-decit membuat irama saat sepatuku dan Ichigo saling bergerak. Dengan cepat aku bisa belajar memahami gerak gemulai Ichigo. Mungkin itu yang disebut dengan insting?

Selesai. Semua tarian tanpa iringan lagu ini selesai dengan aku dan Ichigo yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajahnya begitu sendu saat melihat mataku dalam-dalam, dan tanpa sadar aku juga balas menatapnya. Tangan kami masih saling membungkus, sementara tangan kanan Ichigo dilingkarkan di pinggangku. Kalau Orihime tidak bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, aku mungkin sudah melakukan hal bodoh yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan ketika berada dekat dengan laki-laki. Ia tidak punya kerjaan apa-apa selain memperhatikan tarian kami. Kasihan sekali, seharusnya aku menolak saat Ichigo menawarkan.

"Ini hebat sekali! Rukia, kau sudah bisa menari!" teriaknya girang. Kalimat 'kau sudah bisa menari' seakan mengatakan kalau aku divonis tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki dan tanganku untuk menari. Aku tersenyum geli padanya.

"Yeah, itu hanya kebetulan mungkin," kataku mengedikkan bahu. Jika tidak melepas paksa, darah tidak akan mengalir ke tanganku karena masih dalam genggaman Ichigo. Orihime menghampiri kami sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Oh, ya. Memangnya pesta penyambutan apa, ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Ichigo, meneguk beberapa air putih dari botol air minum yang ia bawa di tas selempangnya. Orihime juga menatapku dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Uhm... pesta penyambutan untukku karena sudah menjadi putri yang baik," aku mengucapkan dengan hati-hati. Kulirik Orihime dengan mata abu-abunya yang membulat sempurna, juga mulut Ichigo yang menyemburkan seluruh air itu dengan indah ke atas lantai.

"Karena—apa?" tanya Ichigo cepat, sehingga kata-katanya berantakan. Orihime bingung mendengar aksen Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berubah, tetapi aku menyukainya.

"Aksen Amerika, bukan begitu, Ichigo?" tanyaku dengan seringaian yang membuatnya merona merah sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan mendadaknya. "Kuulangi, pesta penyambutan untukku karena sudah menjadi putri yang baik."

Karena raut wajah mereka berdua masih meragukan, aku terpaksa menceritakan dari awal kenapa aku harus 'belajar menjadi putri yang baik'. Terutama untuk Orihime yang belum lama mengenalku. Aku yakin tidak memerlukan pengulangan dua kali untuk Ichigo, karena ia memang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya dari sejak kami kecil.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dirayakan secara umum," ujarku gusar. Orihime mengiyakan, sementara Ichigo antusias mendengarkan ceritaku. Kemudian ia memberi opini. "Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?"

Kutarik kembali kata-kataku, ini bukan opini, melainkan pertanyaan anak kecil.

"Aku sudah mencobanya," ucapku dengan gigi saling gemertak. "Tetapi, dengan sifat keras kepala kakek, semua yang kukatakan padanya akan sia-sia. Berlatih ini, berlatih itu, dan segalanya!" aku melayangkan kedua tanganku ke udara, membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar. Kami berbincang-bincang, dengan aku yang mencoba untuk mengalihkan ke topik yang lain. Apa pun aku mau, asal tidak yang satu ini.

"Siapa yang akan diundang? Kerabat kakekmu saja?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Ichigo. Seluruh temanku akan diundang," ucapku muram. Kulihat Ichigo seperti memasang tatapan enggan, seakan diundang ke istanaku itu seperti masuk ke dalam penjara dengan berbagai macam perangkap jika kau berani melarikan diri dari sana. Sementara Orihime, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan raut wajahnya. Antara senang atau malas, itu saja.

"Se-seluruh temanmu," Ichigo membuat lingkaran kecil dengan jari telunjuknya yang diputar-putar searah jarum jam. "Diundang? Ma-maksudku, bukankah itu terlalu... banyak?"

"Iya. Lagi pula, kenapa tidak teman-teman terdekatmu saja? Lalu, sisanya seluruh keluargamu," Orihime mengiyakan.

"Tidak tahu," ucapku frustasi. Aku mengambil tas dan hendak keluar dari sini. Orihime dan Ichigo mengikutiku dari belakang. Pintu ruang musik ditutup setelah seluruh lampu dimatikan.

"Datang saja, mau kan? Tidak ada perayaan aneh-aneh seperti melemparkan kue ke wajah temanmu, atau memukul-mukul boneka yang di dalamnya berisi permen. Ini hanya upaya untuk...," aku saling mencengkeramkan tanganku, terlihat seperti ingin mencekik orang, "membohongi kakekku, kau tahu."

Orihime melayangkan jari-jarinya ke leher, sementara Ichigo menukas, "_Well_, karena itu adalah perintah kakekmu—Yang Mulia—maka, aku dengan senang hati akan datang ke sana."

Dari caranya mengatakan 'Yang Mulia', mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kelihatannya hampir kulupakan. "Baiklah, anggap saja ini sebagai acara 'main ke rumah teman', atau 'mengerjakan tugas kelompok'. Jangan merasa terbebani, oke?"

"Oh, sebenarnya aku tidak menganggapnya seperti itu, dan aku juga tidak merasa terbebani," kata Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Orihime juga mengangguk senang. Bagus, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menabung rasa bersalahku karena sudah memaksa mereka datang ke pesta—tidak penting—ini. Kami berjalan pulang ke rumah, karena arah rumahku dengan Ichigo sama, jadi kami harus berpisah dengan Orihime di tengah jalan. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa yang memenuhi rongga dadaku saat ini. Tetapi, saat aku memasuki taksi, aku baru ingat siapa orang yang hampir kulupakan itu.

Dan bahkan sampai saat ini, Kaien tidak kunjung datang.

(*)(*)(*)

"Rukia, apa kamu melihat kacamata kakek?"

"Uh... bukankah Kakek tidak menggunakan kacamata?" aku bertanya balik pada Kakek yang sedang membuka tutup lemari kacanya. Seingatku, Kakek tidak mempunyai ingatan yang buruk sampai-sampai ia lupa di mana terakhir kali meninggalkan kacamatanya. Aku juga mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Kakek, dari membuka-buka lemari, sampai menunduk di bawah meja dengan perkiraan, siapa tahu kacamatanya terselip di bawah meja. Tetapi, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Yoruichi, membawa beberapa tumpuk koran di kedua tangan panjangnya yang bewarna cokelat. Aku memberitahu padanya, kalau Kakek kehilangan kacamata kesayangannya yang biasa ia pakai saat membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil di koran.

Saat Yoruichi membantu Kakek mencarikan kacamata itu, aku bertanya, "Oh iya. Di mana Kaien, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Kau bertanya pada siapa, Rukia?" tanya Kakek masih sibuk membelakangiku. Aku mengerutkan alis.

"Pada siapa saja yang mengetahui di mana Kaien berada." Aku berkacak pinggang. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang yang tengah sibuk mencari 'kacamata berharga' Kakek, aku meninggalkan mereka, dan memutuskan untuk mencari di taman belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, kecuali makhluk hidup yang tidak bisa kuajak bicara. Tentu saja, sampai sekarang belum ada tes uji coba dari laboratorium yang menyatakan ada manusia yang bisa berkomunikasi pada tumbuh-tumbuhan atau pada hewan-hewan kecil. Aku hanya merenung diam, entah harus melakukan apa selain duduk di bangku dan menghirup udara segar.

_Di mana si bodoh itu? Saat sedang dicari malah tidak ada. Tetapi, di saat tidak membutuhkan malah muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Dasar orang awam._ Aku menempelkan punggung tanganku di dahi, menghembuskan napas keras seperti orang frustasi. Saat membuka mata sedikit, aku melihat Kaien dari jauh sedang berbicara di ponselnya, di sebuah gua yang terbuat dari batu yang melengkung. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Kurasa, tidak sopan menghampiri orang yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya. Jadi, kutunggu saja di sini. Apakah ia akan menyapaku atau tidak, itu urusan lain. Aku kembali mendongakkan kepala ke atas, dan menutup mata dengan punggung tangan.

(*)(*)(*)

Merasa bosan, aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dan mencoba untuk menyalakan TV dengan _remote_. Tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Walaupun sebelum masuk ke kamar aku memeriksa seluruh sudut ruangan ini terlebih dahulu, jika tiba-tiba di saat yang tidak tepat para pelayan berhamburan keluar dari tempat tersembunyi, dan kupikir itu amat tidak lucu.

"Apakah seperti ini caramu membereskan baju?"

Kaien masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku mendiamkannya sambil tetap mengganti saluran TV dan mencari yang lebih menarik. Merasa didiamkan, ia berjalan ke tempat tidurku dan duduk di tepinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu yang tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Aku pikir kau sudah tahu itu sebelum mengajarkanku," ujarku, melirik Kaien yang sedang menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, dan melirik tumpukan baju yang menurutku 'sudah rapi'.

"Oke, salahku," ia berbaring di sampingku. "Bagaimana jika sekarang kuajarkan cara membereskan baju-baju?"

Aku langsung duduk dengan tegak. Mengabaikan volume suara yang cukup keras dari TV yang kusetel ini. "Sekarang?" tanyaku dengan nada meninggi.

"Iya, memangnya kapan lagi?"

"Selagi aku masih hidup?"

Kaien merubah roman wajahnya sesaat dan sedikit memajukan mulutnya, cemberut. "Ayo, daripada tugasmu bertambah semakin berat nanti."

"Tunggu—aku tidak," kata-kataku terpotong saat Kaien melemparkan seragamku. Sayangnya aku bukanlah _receiver_ yang jago, sehingga seragam itu mendarat dengan indah di wajahku. Aku menariknya kasar, berharap dalam hati semoga seragam itu robek, supaya aku tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke sekolah lagi.

Aku menumpukkan seragamku ke atas lemari dan menutupnya pelan. Kaien sedang merapikan beberapa perabotan yang berdiri dengan indah di atas meja belajarku. Saat membalikkan badan, aku hendak memanggil namanya, tetapi kulihat ia serius sekali berkutat di acara membersihkan perabotan antik itu dengan tangannya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menelusuri garis badan seekor _phoenix_ yang diukir di perabotan itu. Aku bingung melihatnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Apakah baru kali ini ia melihat perabotan?

"Kaien. Aku sudah selesai," aku memanggilnya sambil sedikit berdeham. Tubuhnya sedikit terkejut saat kupanggil. Ia lalu berbalik menghadapku dan memberiku senyuman khasnya. _Kenapa kau berpikir bisa mengelabuiku dengan senyum itu?_

"Oh iya." Kaien menepuk tangannya. Kami hening untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan, kecuali seekor burung gereja yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarku dengan paruh kecilnya.

"_Well_, apa yang akan kita lakukan lagi hari ini?" aku menggaruk siku, mengedarkan pandangan ke lantai keramik berwarna abu-abu dengan bintik-bintik hitam seperti biskuit yang dihancurkan menjadi bubuk.

"Bagaimana kalau latihan menari? Nanti kita harus tampil pertama."

"Kita? Kau dan aku?" aku bertanya dengan tidak yakin. Berharap ia tertawa dan mengatakan 'bercanda'. Tapi yang kuharapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Kaien mengangguk pelan, merapikan kerah kemejanya untuk sesaat dan memperhatikanku yang masih memasang raut wajah—seperti—kesakitan.

"Yeah, itu yang diinginkan kakekmu, bukan?" Kaien mengangguk sambil menghampiriku yang masih membeku diam di tempat. Seolah ada tentakel yang menahan kakiku untuk tidak pergi dari sini.

"Aku... aku sudah bisa," aku menggaruk belakang leherku dengan tidak yakin. "Maksudku, sekedar berlatih dengan teman tadi."

Kaien mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Baiklah, mau memperlihatkan padaku sudah sejauh apa kau bisa menari?"

Aku berpikir ini bukan ide yang bagus. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengelak, langsung kabur dari sini, dan meminta Orihime untuk mengajarkanku sekali lagi. Tapi, kelihatannya itu hanya akan semakin memperburuk masalah. Jadi, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, mengabaikan Kakek yang terus meributkan kacamatanya yang sudah hilang, dan terus berjalan sampai ke balkon. Aku ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa ia tidak jadi datang ke ruang musik tadi, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena ucapan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranku begitu saja.

_Kaien pasti akan khawatir mencarimu ke mana-mana._

Seingatku, Kaien tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku akhir-akhir ini.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from **Owwie Owl**, Huehehe, yosh bercuap-cuap rianya bisa di pm atau sms, tapi sekali lagi, saia belum beli pulsa, hueee *gak penting, abaikan* Oda-san udah saia sebut di fic saia yg vampir itu, kok :D. Yosh, ini sudah di-update, makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Kedua dari **D-N-D Mozaik**, Ehehe ^^a, yah begitulah. Ho'oh, sengaja nih *dikemplang panci* Yosh, ini sudah di-update, makasih banyak Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Ketiga dari **ayaaa**, Hehe, gak apa2 kok. Dibaca aja saia udah terlanjur terbang ke langit *apa2an nih?* Nah, ini scene IchiRuki udah ada—menurut Shizu ^^a, tapi maaf kalo masih belum memuaskan T.T. Yosh, makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Keempat dari **Piyocco**, Ehehe, iya masih datar banget kayak tembok. Tapi Inoue baik kok di sini, dia bakal jadi temen Rukia ampe the endnya juga. Yap, ini sudah di-update, makasih banyak Reviewnya~! ^^

Kelima dari **Diarza**, Yak gak apa2 kok :D. Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Keenam dari **BlackRed**, Jiakakak, Review lagi dia. Yowis, teu nanaon, yg penting gue bisa ketemu lu lagi XD. Haduh2, kenapa ente ke Bogor cuma sehari doang? Maen lagi laah *maksa*, ehehe. Pestanya liat di chapter selanjutnya ya. Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketujuh dari **AkiHisa Pyon**, Yup, salam kenal juga :D. Yap, begitulah, karena dia putri yang males *gak ada hubungannya!* Waah, terima kasih sekali udah mau di-fave, dengan senang hati ^^. Ya, ini udah di-update, makasih banyak~! ^^

Last from **Ray Kousen7**, Iyap begitulah, Kaien akan menjadi sangat misterius di sini. Ehehe, di sini dia bisa dansa kok, banyak malah *plaak*. Yup, setting saia ambil di Inggris :D. Ini sudah di-update, makasih banyak Reviewnya~! ^^

Whoa, baru kali ini saia dapet banyak Review, seneng banget ^^a. Makasih banyak ya sekali lagi buat Readers sekalian, sudah berkenan memberikan Review. Dan dari Review2 yg saia liat, kayaknya kebanyakan pada speechless yaa? =.=a. Duh, maaf sekali, cerita ini belum bisa membuat 'woow' karena belum nyampe konflik. Yang sabar dulu yaa, tapi saia juga gak bisa menjanjikan konfliknya bakal seru *pundung*

Ya, segitu aja dari Shizu. Terima kasih sekali lagi dan please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku membanting tubuhku ke sofa. Besok. Iya, besok adalah hari paling buruk untukku. Dan hari itu terus terbayang-bayang, seakan mereka adalah utusan para setan yang bertugas untuk membuatku gila. Mungkin mereka berhasil, tapi untuk suatu alasan mereka tidak.<p>

Katakan saja, aku sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang menyegarkan di sini. Jadi, mungkin aku akan merogoh saku celana dan mengambil bungkusan kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, lalu mulai membakar rokok kecil berwarna putih itu. Merokok di dalam ruangan mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada di luar. Bisa saja beberapa orang lewat dan melihat, dan yang paling buruknya mereka akan memberitahu kepada Kakek tentang ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya dan lebih baik tidak usah dibayangkan lebih jauh.

Aku mengadahkan kepala ke atas, langit-langit yang berwarna biru muda itu menjumpai penglihatanku. Saat menari dengan Kaien tadi, entah kenapa malah wajah Ichigo yang terbayang. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Semakin aku gugup semakin aku merasa kalau itu adalah Ichigo, bukan Kaien. Entah itu karena akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengannya, atau karena rokok ini yang membuatku berhayal. Aku menghembuskan asap abu-abu itu. _Keduanya aku tidak tahu_.

"Putri Rukia." Suara perempuan yang khas itu mendesak masuk ke dalam telingaku. Karenanya, asap yang seharusnya kuhamburkan keluar malah tertelan ke dalam tenggorokan. Tidak ada air atau asbak untuk mematikan rokok ini, jadi dengan sigap aku menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungku. "Kenapa sendirian saja?" Yoruichi bertanya padaku. Lega rasanya ia tidak melihat benda apa yang kuselipkan di antara dua jariku ini.

"Oh, Yoruichi," aku berkata dengan gugup, tapi cepat-cepat aku mengubahnya. "Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang sendirian. Itu karena, tidak ada yang menemaniku." Bagus, satu kalimat konyol keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Wanita bertubuh tinggi dan langsing itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiriku. Aku menggeser badan untuk menyisakan tempat untuk ia duduki.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Tuan Kaien untuk menemanimu?"

"Kaien," aku menyembur setengah tertawa. "Kaupikir ia mau menemaniku kalau hari sudah sore seperti ini? Ia pasti lebih memilih diam di kamarnya daripada menemani calon tunangannya di sini."

Yoruichi mengangguk masih tersenyum. Ia menatap ke depan, seolah kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya tertera di sana.

"Apa Anda berpikir kalau Tuan Kaien akhir-akhir ini sedikit berubah? Sejak Anda masuk sekolah," tanya Yoruichi, posisi duduk tegaknya malah semakin membuatku tidak nyaman menahan rokok ini tetap berada di belakangku.

Aku menyahut, "Kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Kupikir hanya aku saja yang menyadari ada sedikit yang berubah dari Kaien. Ia jadi jarang bersamaku."

Yoruichi mengangguk lagi. "Tapi, jangan sampai kakek Anda kecewa karena kalian kurang dekat sekarang. Yang Mulia sangat mengharapkan Tuan Kaien menjadi suamimu nanti."

"Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa kakek begitu keras kepala dengan hubungan kami. Padahal...," aku berhenti berbicara. _Padahal masih banyak cowok di luar sana yang lebih mengerti tentangku. Termasuk Ichigo._ Tapi, itu tidak akan mungkin. Kakek sudah menetapkannya, dan itu tidak akan bisa dibantah lagi, sekalipun aku adalah cucunya. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga memikirkan Ichigo.

"Walaupun Tuan Kaien jarang bersama denganmu, saya yakin ia masih menyayangi Anda. Itu terlihat dari bagaimana caranya beliau mengajarimu."

Aku menghela napas pelan dan letih. _Kamu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana sifat asli Kaien._

"Jadi, jangan biarkan ikatan kalian berdua padam begitu saja. Saya yakin, kalau kalian berdua menjaganya dengan merasa tidak terbebani, semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya dengan begitu manis. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku tersenyum senang, aku hanya memberinya senyum paksa. Walaupun begitu, aku masih menghargai setiap perkataannya. Pelayan yang paling dekat denganku hanyalah dia. Yoruichi seorang. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau menghabiskan waktu dengannya merupakan hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan.

Saat ia pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian kembali di ruang tamu besar ini, aku mengeluarkan tangan dari belakang punggungku. Aku menatap telapak tanganku dengan bingung.

Rokok itu sudah padam.

(*)(*)(*)

Kelihatannya aku benar-benar memerlukan air untuk membasuh wajahku. Lihat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kepadaku! Wajah—yang menurutku—sudah cukup tanpa riasan apa pun, sekarang terlihat mengerikan dengan itu semua. Bulu mata tebal mempagari mataku. Rambut hitam yang biasanya terurai sebahu, sekarang disanggul sehingga bahuku yang putih terekspos dengan sempurna. Ini. Benar-benar. Kacau.

"_Hello_. Boleh aku masuk, Rukia?"

Kaien mengintip dari pintu kamarku. Aku yang sedang berdiri, menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, mengangguk untuk mempersilakan ia masuk. Aku tidak akan merasa semalu ini jika tidak memakai seluruh dandanan memuakkan yang mereka pasangkan terhadapku. Ini pertama kalinya mereka membuatku terlihat seperti orang konyol selain penjagaan ketat di kamar itu.

"Kelihatannya ada yang kurang, hmm." Kaien berdiri di sampingku. Aku melihat dirinya yang juga sudah ditata dengan rapi. Memakai kemeja hitam yang terlihat senada dengan warna rambutnya. Jari telunjuknya ditaruh di dagu, sementara aku terus melihatnya di cermin.

"Kau membutuhkan lipstik ini."

"Kenapa wanita selalu memakai benda sialan ini. Itu tidak perlu," ujarku dengan ketus. Kaien tertawa geli melihat tingkahku. "Apakah tidak ada gaun yang lebih _menyiksa_ daripada yang satu ini?" tanyaku sambil merentangkan rok gaun berwarna merah muda yang terlihat begitu lebar di kedua kakiku. Apakah mereka menganggap ini adalah pesta di era Victoria?

"Tidak juga. Kau terlihat cocok di gaun ini." Kaien memperhatikan lututku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kau bercanda. Ini berat," aku menggerutu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah cermin lagi. Entah kenapa, sesuatu membayang di kepalaku, yang mengingatkanku akan seorang pengantin wanita. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus makan lebih banyak Rukia. Gaun itu memang lebih besar daripada orangnya," Kaien menggodaku. Itu tidak membuatku malu atau apa, tetapi lebih kepada ingin melemparnya dengan sepatuku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, berapa senti tinggi sepatu ber-hakku ini? Pikiran modern mereka terlalu jauh melampauiku.

"Dua jam lagi pesta akan dimulai. Kau tidak mau keluar untuk menemui teman-temanmu? Aku yakin mereka sudah datang dan menunggu sang pemeran utamanya," ucap Kaien sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dan menerima segala komentar mereka tentang gaun anehku ini? Kurasa tidak. Aku lebih baik diam di sini hingga pesta benar-benar dimulai. Aku tidak akan keluar," kataku tetap berpegang teguh dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kaien lagi. Aku mengangguk mantap.

Dan akhirnya, dengan ceklikan lembut di kenop pintu, aku kembali sendirian lagi. Memang bisa kurasakan alunan musik klasik di taman bergema di dadaku. Dan bisa saja teman-temanku sudah datang. Mereka mungkin sedang menikmati pudding, agar-agar, cupcake, atau apalah. Tetapi, aku benar-benar harus terbiasa dengan penampilanku yang 'baru' ini. Tenang saja, pesta ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Lalu, beberapa menit sebelum pesta dimulai, aku mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar dengan cara mengendap-endap. Ruang tamu saja sudah ramai, bagaimana dengan balkon? Lama-lama rumah ini bisa saja menjadi lautan manusia. Tidak ada kemungkinan mereka tidak akan melihatku dengan penampilan mencolok ini. Sekalian saja adakan acara _prom _di rumahku.

"Hai, Rukia!" seseorang memanggilku dengan heboh. Itu Orihime. Yeah, berkatnya semua mata melihat ke arahku. Senyum mengembang di wajah mereka. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan senyumku lama-lama untuk membalas mereka satu persatu. Aku ketahuan.

"Hai, Orihime," aku balas menyapa dengan lemas. Tidak kuduga ia akan datang, aku berterima kasih sekali sahabatku satu-satunya ingin datang ke sini, dan menemani sahabatnya saat nanti dipermalukan di atas panggung, menari dengan calon tunangannya dengan gerakan kaku dan wajah merona merah. Aku benar-benar tidak menantikan saat-saat itu.

"Kau benar-benar datang."

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu nanti di atas sana."

Benar, kan. Dunia sudah terbalik.

"Yeah, mungkin akan kelihatan menarik, dengan _gaun ini_," ucapku sambil menarik-narik gaunku lagi, berharap ia menyusut. Tapi, kelihatannya itu tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa. Orihime malah terlihat lebih sederhana. Itu yang kuinginkan! Ia tidak memakai gaun, ia lebih memilih untuk memakai _shirt_ berwarna putih dengan renda di kerah dan pinggangnya. Lalu rok pendek selututnya yang berwarna hitam, mengilap saat ia berjalan di bawah lampu. Melihatnya saja bisa membuatku pingsan di sini.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali, Orihime. Baju itu cocok untukmu. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memakai gaun terusan seperti ini. Aku ingin memakai baju yang berpasangan seperti itu."

Orihime terlihat malu saat kupuji. Senyumnya begitu lebar dan terlihat senang. Mungkin ia berharap laki-laki yang memujinya seperti itu, bukan sahabat aneh seperti aku ini. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Orihime sudah mempunyai pacar?

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku. Seorang putri sudah selayaknya memakai gaun indah ini. Kau tahu kalau gaun ini sudah sangat langka, karena hanya dipakai oleh kerajaan. Seperti zaman Victoria dan Eropa." Orihime memainkan pita hitam yang melingkar di roknya. Aku senang di saat seperti ini masih ada yang bisa menghibur hatiku. Dengan begini, aku bisa menambahkan rasa percaya diriku satu level lagi.

Akhirnya, pesta ini benar-benar dimulai—entah ini pantas disebut pesta atau apa. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau waktu itu berjalan cepat sekali. Orihime lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan, daripada mengobrol dan mengambil segala jenis makanan ringan yang sudah dihidangkan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa pesta yang seharusnya kecil-kecilan ini lebih terkesan ke acara pernikahan yang begitu mewahnya. Lega karena saat berada di atas panggung aku tidak melihat para gadis _modern dance_ itu. Aku yakin mereka menerima undangannya, tetapi aku akan senang sekali jika mereka mengacuhkannya dan menganggap kalau itu hanyalah pesta biasa.

Kakek berpidato—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kusebut dengan berbasa-basi—sebelum acara ini dimulai. Perutku bergemuruh tiada henti. Aku merasa bisa muntah kapan saja aku mau jika tidak ada yang melihat seramai ini. Putri yang baik? Jangan harap status itu akan bertahan lama padaku. Begitu semua ini selesai, aku akan membuang sandangan Putri Yang Baik itu menjadi Kuchiki Rukia Yang Membosankan Seperti Biasa. Yeah, kedengarannya unik.

Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan dengan baik jika kau tidak gugup.

Kaien muncul dari pintu belakang. Ke mana saja kau daritadi? Ia maju untuk menemaniku di atas panggung ini. Sorotan lampu mempermainkan mataku yang sudah lelah. Tenang saja. Aku hanya perlu menarik napas dengan pelan dan menghembuskannya. Lakukan saja itu berulang-ulang dan kau akan baik-baik saja.

Kaien lalu menyambut uluran tanganku. Aku tidak bisa bersikap setenang ini jika semua mata melihat kepadaku. Menelan ludah saja sudah susah payah, apalagi harus bergerak. Oke, musik sudah mengalun. Perlahan tapi pasti kami mulai berdansa. Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke mana saja, asalkan tidak menatap wajah Kaien. Kakiku benar-benar tegang, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan bisa berlari keluar taman untuk menghirup udara segar. Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

"Kapan musiknya akan selesai? Ini membuatku gila," bisikku tajam kepada Kaien. Pria berambut hitam itu melirik kepadaku. Sedikit menampakkan senyum konyol.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja kepadanya?"

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau selalu berani menantang, bukan?"

Aku kurang menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba gaya bicara Kaien menjadi berubah? Apa karena pesta aneh ini? Kalau iya aku bisa memakluminya, karena aku pun merasa seperti itu. Tapi, ini terlalu aneh untuk terkesan menyebalkan. Atau mungkin karena ia yang harus tampil bersamaku? Ini benar-benar momen yang paling tidak kusukai dari antara momen-momen buruk lainnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Akhirnya lagu itu berhenti, kami sama-sama menatap ke depan. Menerima beribu tepuk tangan dari para penonton, aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli dan sedikit mengangkat rok gaunku. Kakek begitu menyambut cucunya dengan meriah. Kuharap aku bisa sedikit mendapatkan perlindungan di sini. Begitu pula dengan Orihime yang berlari menghampiriku.

"Hati-hati," aku memperingatkan sambil tersenyum manis. "Lantainya licin, nanti kau bisa jatuh."

Orihime membalas senyumku sambil memeluk sahabat satu-satunya ini dengan begitu erat. Aku hampir tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti perpisahan kami akan serupa seperti ini. Degup jantungku yang awalnya terasa seperti memporak-porandakan dadaku, sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat kalau kau begitu hebat di atas sana?" Orihime menunjuk kepada panggung yang mulai diisi oleh berbagai atraksi yang lainnya. Tentu saja untuk menghibur para tamu di sini. Aku menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu yang setengah mati kutahan agar tidak meledak begitu saja.

"Kaupikir aku mempunyai tubuh ganda, sehingga bisa melihat diriku yang satu lagi menari dengan bodohnya di atas sana," ujarku sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkan sepatu ber-hak ini ke lantai. Cukup keras jika kau menginginkan ia patah.

"Tidak. Tapi serius, Rukia. Kau benar-benar keren di sana."

"Kuharap tidak ada yang merekamnya." Aku memberikan cengiran lebarku kepada gadis ini. Rambut senjanya yang biasa diurai sekarang dikuncir satu. Jepitan biru yang berbentuk seperti bunga es diselipkan di pelipisnya. Aku hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana Orihime dan mana putri yang sebenarnya yang seharusnya tinggal di sini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di luar. "Apakah Ichigo tidak datang?"

Orihime terlihat bingung untuk sementara. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman luas yang sudah dihias ini. "Uhm... aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hei!" Baru dibicarakan, cowok itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Suaranya terlihat senang. "Mencariku?"

Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya. "Rukia, itu Kurosaki," ia menunjuk Ichigo yang sudah berpakaian rapi seperti Kaien. Aku memasang tampang _yeah, aku sudah mengetahuinya_. Aku kemudian berkata, "Apakah ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menyapa daripada mengagetkanku dari belakang?"

Ichigo menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil setengah tertawa renyah. "Ini pesta. Kejutan adalah sapaan nomor satu."

Orihime terkekeh pelan. "Belajar darimana, Kurosaki?"

Ia mengedikkan bahunya. Aku hanya menyilangkan kedua lenganku di dada. "Oh, aku sudah kehilangan semangat untuk kejutan. Sebanyak apa pun kau memberikan kejutan, aku tidak akan kaget."

"Orihime! Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu!" Seseorang tiba-tiba berseru dari belakang kami. Kelihatannya gadis itu juga mengenal Orihime, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan agar ia datang ke sana. Gadis bertubuh cukup tinggi ini lalu menghampirinya. Ia meninggalkanku berdua dengan Ichigo. Setidaknya masih ada beberapa orang di sini.

"Kau baru datang sekarang?" tanyaku, membuka pembicaraan. Aku memilih duduk di sebuah bangku kayu, dengan alunan musik klasik yang tidak terlalu heboh.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku bahkan melihatmu berdansa di panggung."

Hancur sudah, aku mengumpat dalam hati. Tenang saja, tidak perlu dipirkan. Itu sudah berlalu. Setidaknya ia tidak melihatku dari dekat kalau wajahku benar-benar merona merah. Ichigo tetap berdiri, menatapku yang sedang duduk meregangkan kedua kaki mungilku yang dibalut oleh rok yang panjang. "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan was-was, tatapan Ichigo menjadi aneh sekali.

"Lagu masih diputar, mau berdansa denganku?"

Aku memainkan jari-jariku di bangku kayu ini. Saat melihat Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dan sudut bibirnya ditarik ke belakang, membentuk senyuman mengajak yang hangat, aku menyambutnya dengan anggukan kecil. Ini seperti saat pertama kali kami belajar menari. Ichigo dengan hati-hati mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku dan aku melihat tangan besarnya mulai menggenggam tangan milikku. Kali ini aku tidak merasa gugup, aku berani menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tidak seperti saat menatap Kaien. Walaupun belajar bersamanya menyenangkan, tetapi bersama Ichigo lebih membuat hatiku tenang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia," kata Ichigo hangat sambil mencium puncuk kepalaku dan merasakan senyumnya melebar di sana. Ya, sudah sebelas tahun kami tidak bertemu, Ichigo dan aku pun tidak saling mengirim surat atau semacamnya. Jelas kalau sahabatku dari kecil ini sangat merindukanku. Aku tertawa sebagai responnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengira kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cara yang unik, kan? Kau datang telat, dan menemukanku duduk di sebelah tempat dudukmu. Aku mengacuhkanmu dengan terus mengatakan kalau kau bukan siapa-siapa. Untung saja warna rambutmu yang unik itu tidak diubah, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengenalimu lagi."

"Ingatanmu memang buruk sekali, Rukia. Tidak mungkin, kan, kau melupakan nama Ichigo Kurosaki ini?"

"Kecuali yang satu itu." Kami berdua tertawa sambil saling berputar. Lagu yang lembut itu mendukung suasana kami yang begitu tenang. Aku merasa waktu seperti tidak berjalan. Sama seperti Ichigo, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang hangat. Jantungnya berdetak seperti sebuah melodi yang membuat punggungku hangat. Aku terlalu malu untuk memberitahu betapa senang aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Rukia." Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam benakku setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat singkat namun penuh perasaan itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan untukku.

"_Thanks._ Kupikir aku akan mendengar kalimat itu dari Kaien. Tapi, kau yang pertama mengucapkannya." Aku sebaik-baiknya berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Gelapnya malam masih bisa menyelamatkanku agar tidak membiarkan Ichigo melihat rona merah yang pasti sekarang sudah menyebar di pipiku. Aku tidak tersipu malu. Yang benar saja. Itu hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Tersipu malu dengan bahagia itu beda sekali.

"Hei, aku serius, Rukia," kata Ichigo, dan bisa kubayangkan ia menahan tawa sekarang.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang menganggapmu sedang melucu? Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau akan mengucapkan itu. Kaien bahkan tidak mengatakannya," tukasku. Kami terus berdansa dengan tenang dan tidak heboh seperti yang lainnya, sampai aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal dari kejauhan. Ia terlihat mencurigakan. Mataku sedikit menyipit untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Tidak mungkin, itu Kaien.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?" gumamku pelan. Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti mendekapku, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan lekat. Tatapan mata yang khawatir. Kami berhenti saat itu juga.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Yang di sana itu Kaien. Benar, kan?" aku menunjuk ke sana. Pria mencurigakan itu berbicara kepada seseorang. Ichigo pun melihat ke arah yang kutunjuk dengan jariku. Ia tiba-tiba menarik lenganku. Kami berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tiba-tiba—"

Ia menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, pertanda untuk menyuruhku diam. Kami mengintip dari balik pilar besar. Terdapat kereta kuda di sana, beberapa orang, dan beberapa perabotan saling diangkut di atas gerobak kereta itu. Aku mengenalnya. Perabotan berlukiskan gambar burung _phoenix_ di sisinya. Itu perabotan yang berada di kamarku.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" bisik Ichigo sambil mencoba melirik mereka.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka mencoba untuk mencuri dari rumah kakek. Dan Kaien pun bersangkutan dengannya." Aku mencoba berdiri lebih tinggi lagi. Mengintip dari balik punggung Ichigo. Kereta itu tiba-tiba berjalan.

"Hei! Me-mereka harus segera dihentikan!" Aku berlari dari balik pilar itu. Terdengar Ichigo berteriak memanggil namaku. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, tidak akan kubiarkan Kaien mencuri seluruh benda dari rumah Kakek. Tapi, ia benar-benar ada di sana. Kaien benar-benar berdiri di antara dengan mereka, dan ia melihatku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan tidak ceria seperti tadi. Aku balas menatapnya.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa benda-benda itu ada di sana! Apakah kau mencurinya?"

"Oh," ia menyipitkan matanya padaku. "Mencuri sungguh kata-kata yang pedas, Rukia. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ia menantangku dengan senyum liciknya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap kami dengan bingung, hanya jangan sampai Kaien melarikan diri dari sini.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Aku menampar pipinya saat itu juga. Ia terlihat syok dengan apa yang barusan kulakukan. Aku sedikit menggeram, berharap ia segera menjelaskan semua ini. Tapi, Ichigo tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Kaien? Aku sudah tahu dari sejak mengenalmu di sekolah. Kau tidaklah sebaik yang orang-orang kira."

Kulihat pria itu kembali tersenyum lagi. Aku tidak terkejut kalau Ichigo sudah mengetahui sifat aslinya. Itu hanya karena aku terlalu rapuh, dengan mudahnya terjebak ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Kau tidak melihat? Jika menjual barang-barang ini, berapa banyak uang yang akan kau dapatkan," ia melirik dengan tajam kepada Ichigo. Matanya seperti ular di semak-semak yang kapan saja bisa keluar dan menancapkan taring kepada mangsanya. "Ini hanyalah sandiwara. Mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Yang Mulia Kuchiki, setelah ia percaya kepadaku, aku akan mengambil seluruh hartanya. Mereka akan berpikir aku adalah orang baik yang bisa membimbing cucunya menjadi ratu yang bijaksana kelak. Tapi, pikiran mereka begitu naif, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah ikut terbawa permainan ini."

"Jadi... selama ini," aku mengertakkan gigi gerahamku. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kupikir kita akan baik-baik saja, sampai kakek bisa senang melihat kita memulai hidup baru. Tapi, kenapa kau membohongi kami semua?" tanyaku dengan nada yang pasrah. Kaget, syok, dan rasa tidak percaya bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatiku. Ichigo mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Ia seolah mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang.

"Rukia, kau hanyalah anak-anak, mudah dibohongi dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan kakekmu sudah menyerah untuk mengajarimu agar bisa menjadi ratu yang nanti akan menggantikannya. Kau sudah selesai."

Aku membelalakkan mata saat itu juga. Ada sesuatu di nada bicaranya yang sedikit menusuk hatiku. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, anak manja yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain. Beberapa helai rambutku sudah jatuh dari sanggulnya, aku benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, seolah-olah ada tali yang menarik kepalaku untuk tetap tertunduk. Terkadang api yang ganas bisa saja mengalahkan air yang tenang dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Keadaan menjadi benar-benar menyeramkan saat Kakek keluar dan melihat kami bertiga. Aku tidak menyadari kalau daritadi musik sudah berhenti mengalun. Para tamu melihat kami dengan terkejutnya, begitu juga Orihime. Wajahku benar-benar panas, aku merasa ingin menangis saat ini. Karena ketahuan, Kaien pun segera kabur dari sana bersama teman-temannya. Mereka pergi membawa benda-benda itu.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Kakek. Tentu saja ia terkejut bercampur marah. Aku menarik keluar sanggul yang menata rambutku, seluruh riasan wajah luntur saat air mataku membanjirinya seperti sungai kecil. Pesta ini benar-benar kacau, tidak ada yang berani bergerak setelah mengetahui ada seseorang yang sudah 'merampok' rumah ini dari dulu. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Gerak-geriknya memang agak mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak terkejut kalau ternyata ia berhasil membohongiku. Toh, semua yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Aku akan segera menyusulnya." Ichigo menggenggam bahuku sambil berbisik. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajahnya. Kakek masih duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan menunjukkan emosi, tetapi aku bisa tahu dari detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

"Kenapa? Para pengawal kakek bisa mengejarnya," ujarku pelan, sambil menggenggam lengan bajunya yang sudah diganti dengan kaus hitam berlengan panjang. Ia menekuk satu kakinya sehingga tinggi kami sejajar. Raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan kalau ia bersalah akan sesuatu. "Ini bukan salahmu, Ichigo. Tidak ada yang bersalah di sini, itu hanyalah kecurangan," aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Kakek tiba-tiba memanggil dengan suara yang berat. Ia mendongakkan kepala. "Jangan mempersulit dirimu. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, bukan?"

Ichigo terlihat gugup untuk berbicara. "Uh, iya, memang tidak. Lagi pula saya yang lebih mengenalnya di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika saya saja yang mengejarnya sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh."

Aku langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut," sergahku sambil menatap wajah Kakek dengan sendu. "Tolong, jangan melarangku, Kek."

Kakek awalnya tidak mengizinkan. Para pelayan tidak bisa membantahnya, mereka tidak punya kuasa yang cukup. Aku tetap memaksakan diriku dengan berkata kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Ichigo bahkan tidak terlalu setuju untuk ide ini. Ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pribadi pun bingung darimana keberanian untuk maju ke arena pertempuran seperti ini bisa muncul. Hampir setiap hari aku hanya merasa sok seperti putri yang sombong, kenyataannya dicaci maki sekalipun aku bisa runtuh.

"Masalah ini melibatkan diriku, tentu aku harus ikut ke sana," aku menatap mata _amber_ Ichigo dengan mantap. "Tolong jangan biarkan aku hanya duduk dan menangis di sini sendirian. Aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu."

Setelah mereka mencerna baik-baik perkataanku, akhirnya Kakek mengizinkan. Kami pergi dengan kuda yang berada di dalam gudang. Orihime masih berdiri di sana, ia belum pulang seperti tamu-tamu yang lainnya. Kejadian yang paling langka, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menyebar ke publik. Aku meminta Orihime untuk segera pulang, hari sudah sangat larut. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, berharap dirinya sendiri bisa membantu. Aku membalas raut wajahnya, mencoba mengatakan, _tidak, jangan merepotkan dirimu sendiri._ Mungkin akan banyak yang ragu denganku, mereka tidak yakin apa yang bisa dilakukan calon putri gagal seperti aku ini.

Tapi aku akan mencobanya untuk membuat perubahan yang besar.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **HwangChan**, Iya, nanti boleh digampar setelah pesan2 berikut *beneran digampar* Yup, ini sudah di-update, makasih yaa udah nungguin~! ^^

Kedua dari **D-N-D Mozaik**, Wah kayaknya ini gak update kilat ya =.=a oh well, yg penting di-update yaa, hihihi XD. Iya, ini udah nyampe party and konflik sekaligus, maaf kalo konfliknya cuma gitu2 doang. Makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Ketiga dari **BlackRed**, Iyoo, ini juga ada lagi kok, saia sudah berusaha sebaik2nya supaya keliatan mesra, tapi kayaknya tetep aneh *garuk pala* Makasih Reviewnya~! Review lagi lhoo! XD

Keempat dari **yuchan**, Huehe, salam kenal juga Yuchan ^^, panggil Shizu aja, biar lebih prenly (?). Wah gitu ya? Saia kira yang kayak gini udah pasaran di Pasar Minggu, huehehe. Sip, saia akan berusaha untuk itu, oke Rukia? *ngelirik Rukia* Makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Kelima dari **ayaa**, Yup, ini udah di-update dan scene IchiRuki saia tambahin dikit ^^a. Mudah2an gak kurang ya, karena cuma itu yang saia bisa buat. Makasih banyak Reviewnya~! ^^

Keenam dari **Ray Kousen7**, Huahaha *ketawa nista* di sini doang looh bisanya ^^a. Iya, saia emang paling lelet dalam masalah alur, sehingga mengulur-ulur terus dan pemunculan masalahnya baru nyampe di sini =.=a. Sip, ini udah di-update, makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Last from **Diarza**, Di sini udah ada kok ^^a, maap menunggumu sampai keburu bosan duluan *nabok diri sendiri*. Yup, ini sudah di-update. Makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Nah, akhirnya—yang Readers tunggu-tunggu—kita sampai di pemunculan masalah! Ehm, saia gak bisa menjanjikan konfliknya bakal seru dan panjang untuk next chapter. Karena saia bukan orang yang hebat membuat konflik menjadi meriah, jadi mungkin agak mengecewakan dan gitu2 aja ^^a, di next chapter looh. Jadi I've warned you before yaah. Jangan marah2 ke saia T.T apalagi sampe ngasih ulekan sambel.

Ehm, apa lagi ya? Saia rasa cukup itu aja. Maaf jika ada kesalahan di cerita barusan, seenak jidat saia ngancurin imej semua karakternya =.=a *besok langsung ngaku dosa*. Yosh, terima kasih sekali lagi buat yg udah berkenan Review, see you guys on next chapter~!


	7. Chapter 7

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>"Lalu, apa yang kau rencanakan? Menendang bokongnya dan menyeretnya ke kantor polisi?"<p>

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya seperti terkejut atas omonganku barusan. Beruntung dia mempunyai kendali yang bagus dalam mengendarai kuda, kalau tidak Ichigo pasti akan jatuh dari atas punggung kudanya dengan raut mengerikan seperti itu. Aku membiarkan batu kecil jatuh dari tanganku sekarang tanpa bisa dilihat oleh Ichigo. Ini kulakukan supaya pengawal Kakek mengetahui keberadaan kami sekarang dengan mengikuti batu-batu itu.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya dengan kekerasan," tukasnya, menatap ke depan dengan wajah serius. "Kita hanya berbicara baik-baik."

Aku mengernyit. "Seperti itukah sesama laki-laki menyelesaikan masalah? Jika dipikir baik-baik itu mudah sekali."

Karena aku sering menonton film _action_ yang biasanya mempunyai peran utama laki-laki, menyelesaikan-masalah-dengan-perkelahian itu benar-benar merasuk di otakku. Mereka pasti akan memukul wajah lawannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi, menendang musuhnya sampai terkapar tidak bernyawa, dan sebagainya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku menyukai film-film kekerasan seperti itu, masih lebih baik daripada menonton film drama yang tidak ada habisnya. Aku langsung menghela napas dengan kasar, mengingat kalau sebenarnya hidupku sebagai putri begitu mirip dengan film-film drama.

"Tidak lebih rumit daripada perempuan, bukan?"

"Mereka sama saja." Aku menatap ke depan juga kalau tidak mau kudaku menabrak tiang lampu. "Saling menjambak rambut, mencakar wajah, berteriak-teriak dengan suara nyaring yang bisa membuat telinga menjadi tuli, dan semacamnya," aku mengedikkan bahuku. Karena aku tidak pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan sesama jenis, jadi aku jelas mengakui kalau itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menyipitkan matanya saat melihat siluet kereta kuda besar yang sama seperti milik Kaien. Atau paling tidak aku harap itu memang mereka. Ichigo membelalakkan mata lalu memukul tali kekang kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Aku menjatuhkan satu batu lagi, kali ini agak besar. Aku harap pengawal Kakek bisa datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan mereka, Rukia. Ayo kita ikuti."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan, 'ayo kita kejar dan hentikan'," aku membetulkan sambil memutar bola mataku pelan. "Kau terlalu baik hati."

Ichigo menghembuskan napas dengan tegang dan pasrah. "Yeah, yeah, terserah apa kata putri kecil kita saja."

Kami langsung berpacu lebih cepat untuk mengejar kereta milik Kaien yang berada di depan. Mereka yang kelihatannya menyadari saat dikejar, langsung memberhentikan keretanya di sebuah gudang. Mungkin mereka sengaja menarik kami ke gudang tua ini. Aku dan Ichigo segera turun dari kuda dan mengejar mereka. Kaien tidak terlihat seperti ingin melarikan diri lebih jauh lagi, mereka terpojok.

Aku terkejut saat melihat anak buah Kaien mengeluarkan senjata api dan berbagai benda yang tajam. Tetapi Kaien sendiri tidak memegang apa-apa.

"Whoa—hei, santai saja," seru Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas saat ada satu orang yang menodongkan pisau kecil ke lehernya. "Aku datang ke sini tidak bermaksud untuk memulai kekerasan dengan kalian. Kami hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik denganmu, Kaien."

"Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi di sini, Kurosaki. Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau datang dalam damai? Jangan naif."

"Hei, jaga mulutmu, Kaien. Kau yang _seharusnya_ sadar dengan perbuatan rendahanmu ini," aku langsung menyambar. Menatap dengan tajam satu persatu anak buah Kaien yang dipersenjatai alat-alat berbahaya. Kami kalah jumlah. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dan segera selesaikan masalah ini sekarang?"

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau sedang kekurangan uang untuk keluargamu? Lalu, kemudian mencuri semua barang-barang dari kerajaan dan menjualnya? Hei, Kaien, sadarlah dengan jabatanmu sekarang. Kau bukan pria rendahan, kau mempunyai kharisma seorang pangeran yang dihormati."

Ichigo sangat bagus sekali memuji orang, bahkan orang yang dibenci sekalipun. Pria seperti dia tidak pantas mendapat gelar pangeran. Ia sudah menodai statusnya sendiri dengan 'mencuri' secara diam-diam. Walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan sesuatu seperti wibawa, tanggung jawab, dan semacamnya, tapi aku juga tahu kalau perbuatan ini sangat melanggar aturan. Aku yang tidak berpengalaman sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan mencuri dari orang lain, apalagi mencuri barang milik keluarga sendiri. Beda halnya dengan Kaien yang sudah melakukan itu.

"Ichigo benar. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu lagi. Pengkhianat," aku mengumpat diam-diam, tapi ajaibnya Kaien masih bisa mendengar.

"Oh, dari awal kau memang sudah menginginkan Kurosaki, bukan? Aku, bukanlah pria yang pantas untukmu, Rukia."

Pintar sekali dia memancing emosiku keluar. "Karena dari awal kau sudah bersalah! Aku—"

Ichigo menggenggam bahuku dengan kencang. "Jangan berteriak, Kaien tepat berada di depanmu."

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum licik. Bukan lagi senyum ramah yang biasanya dia berikan. "Dengarkanlah _calon tunanganmu_ baik-baik. Dia bahkan lebih berwibawa darimu, Putri Rukia."

Sekarang aku hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing oleh provokasinya. "Apakah... kau tidak pernah menyesal?"

"Menyesal? Tentu saja. Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa menjual mereka. Kakekmu bisa membeli barang-barang ini dengan sekali jentikkan jari, sementara rakyatmu di luar sana kesusahan hanya untuk makan sehari-hari saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kata-kata Kaien seolah mengatakan kalau dia ingin menolong orang-orang itu. Kalau ia berniat menjual perabotan ini untuk menolong orang-orang susah maka aku patut memuji kebaikan hatinya. Tetapi, semua harapan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan ledakan tawa dari mulut Kaien.

"Maksudku, kau relakan saja barang-barang ini kami jual. Toh, kalian bisa membelinya lagi."

Ugh, pikiranku naif sekali tadi. "Mana mungkin aku merelakan barang-barang ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kau berbicara seolah itu perkara yang mudah, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan dan mengerjapkan mata untuk membangunkanmu dari mimpi buruk."

"Hentikanlah, Kaien. Kalau kau memang menginginkan kekayaan, kau seharusnya berusaha. Bukannya mengambil milik orang lain dan seenaknya saja kau jual."

"Itu kata-kata untuk orang yang hanya bisa berharap. Pembicaraan ini membuatku muak, lebih baik aku keluar. Jangan biarkan mereka bergerak satu senti pun," ancam Kaien, memerintah anak buahnya untuk menjaga kami berdua tetap berdiri di tempat. Aku hampir tergesa-gesa untuk menghentikannya lagi, tetapi Ichigo melarangku. Aku hanya bisa berharap dalam hati agar bantuan segera datang. Karena jika dua di antara kami, tidak akan bisa menghentikan sepuluh orang yang membawa senjata tajam. Saat mereka membelakangiku dan Ichigo, aku mengangkat tanganku, memasukkan kedua jari kelinking di antara bibirku dan langsung bersiul dengan kencang.

Kudaku yang berada di depan gudang langsung meringkik dan berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya. Kaien dan anak buahnya terlihat kaget, dan mereka semua berpencar seperti semut yang keluar dari sarangnya. Begitu juga dengan kuda Ichigo, ia berlari-lari dengan liar seperti banteng yang akan menabrak kerumunan penonton.

"Mereka di sini!"

Aku mendengar seruan seseorang dari luar gudang. Aku langsung menarik lengan Ichigo dan melihat para pengawal Kakek sudah sampai di sini sesuai dengan yang kami rencanakan. Anak-anak buah Kaien terlihat ketakutan karena sudah dikepung, termasuk Kaien sendiri. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah anak buahnya.

"Rukia, kau... yang memanggil mereka? Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Seorang putri harus bersikap cerdik dalam setiap keadaan yang melandanya. Aku membuat jejak dengan menjatuhkan batu-batu kecil yang bisa diikuti oleh para pengawal. Lalu setelah sampai, aku akan bersiul kencang sebagai tanda untuk memberitahu kalau kita berada di sini."

"Whoa," nada bicara Ichigo menjadi takjub. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau para pengawal ini sudah sampai?"

"Waktu yang memberitahuku," jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan puas. Kaien yang tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar lagi, terpaksa ditangkap oleh para pengawal. Tangan mereka diikat dengan tali kecil.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Izuru. Kalian bisa diajak kerja sama dengan baik."

Pengawal berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan menarik tali kekang kudanya yang berwarna hitam. Dia adalah pemimpin dari para pengawal setia Kakek. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang murung, tapi Izuru Kira mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab yang begitu tinggi. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan penampilannya dari luar. Saat melirik Kaien yang berjalan mengikuti pengawal, aku memberikannya senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Sampai bertemu di penjara," ujarku santai sambil melambaikan tangan. Sebelum naik ke atas kuda masing-masing, Ichigo memujiku dengan senyum lebar, "Kejutan yang kau buat ini sangat meriah, Rukia. Ingat kalau kita masih dalam suasana pesta sekarang." Lalu setelah itu dia memacu kudanya dan aku mengikuti dari belakang.

Aku tidak berkata sia-sia tentang perubahan besar itu, karena aku sudah membuatnya jadi kenyataan.

(*)(*)(*)

Sehari setelahnya, Kakek terkejut melihatku sedang sibuk menyirami tanaman. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku baru menyadari kalau melakukan hal seperti ini ternyata sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan tidur dan menonton TV sampai malam. Aku bisa mengenal nama-nama bunga cantik yang Kakek pelihara, dan tukang kebun kami memberitahunya dengan baik. Dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di belakang seperti profesor, Kakek menghampiri kami.

"Senang sekali melihatmu berada di sini, Rukia. Kupikir aku akan menemukanmu di dapur dan sedang mencuri biskuit."

"Ha, lucu sekali leluconmu, Kek. Bunga-bunga ini kehausan dan perlu dirawat dengan lebih baik lagi. Kakek juga jangan hanya duduk di kursi dan membaca koran, kunjungilah mereka sesekali."

Kakek tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku pelan. Para pelayan tidak pernah terkejut jika melihat kami berbicara, karena memang seperti inilah gaya kami berbicara. Formal dan sopan itu bukan tipeku, tapi rasanya itu harus kugunakan nanti jika aku menjadi putri yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu, aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Yoruichi sedang menyusun koran-koran yang sering dibaca Kakek. Aku menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundaknya. Dia terlihat agak terkejut.

"Putri Rukia," ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Butuh bantuan? Kebetulan aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa sekarang."

Yoruichi sedikit ragu, tapi saat tanganku mengambil setengah dari tumpukan koran itu, kami membereskannya bersama-sama. Hampir semua pelayan yang aku temui, dan kutawarkan bantuan untuk mengurus segala ini-dan-itu, mereka semua terkejut. Aku juga menyadari karena aku sering bermalas-malasan di kamar dan merokok. Oh, oke, kebiasaan buruk itu sudah hilang berhari-hari yang lalu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Ichigo waktu itu. Semenjak perkara Kaien mencuri dan semacamnya itu, aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti yang dikatakan Ichigo, _kau seharusnya berusaha_. Dan itu membuat otakku terus berpikir keras. Jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, kita harus berusaha, yeah, bagus juga. Aku yang Dulu pasti akan mengabaikan semua pelayan yang sedang bekerja, tapi Aku yang Sekarang merasa mereka patut dibantu. Karena bagaimanapun, derajatku dengan mereka tidaklah berbeda. Aku seharusnya memulai dari nol seperti mereka, tapi takdir berkata lain, dan aku senang dengan perubahan ini. Aku merasa jadi lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Yoruichi tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah pintu yang berbunyi belnya. Ia berdiri dengan anggun, khas seorang pelayan yang terlatih selama bertahun-tahun, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan meninggalkanku dengan koran-koran ini. Kelihatannya aku harus menumpuk yang baru di atas, dan yang sudah lama kuberikan kepada orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Kakek tidak akan terganggu dengan keputusan seperti itu, karena ia sudah membacanya berkali-kali. Kalau ia benar-benar orang yang pintar, aku ingin menantangnya untuk mendeklamasikan berita dari koran-koran itu satu persatu.

"Putri Rukia, ada tamu untuk Anda," ujar Yoruichi dari kejauhan. Aku berdiri dan merapikan rok selututku yang kusut. Aku berjalan ke pintu dan Yoruichi membiarkanku berdua dengan tamu ini di ambang pintu. Ia tidak menunjukkan dirinya dari balik pintu itu.

"Hei, Rukia," sapa tamu tak diundang tersebut sebelum aku sempat melontarkan namanya. Itu Ichigo. Dan dia benar-benar berdiri di sana.

"O-oh, Ichigo. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Maksudku, kau benar-benar datang ke sini dengan mudahnya tanpa pertanyaan dari pengawal di depan gerbang?"

Ichigo terlihat berpikir sejenak. Aku ragu ia mengendap-endap dari halaman belakang. "Mungkin mereka berpikir aku adalah orang baik-baik, jadi mereka membiarkanku lewat, dan di sinilah aku sekarang."

Nada humorisnya itu tidak pernah hilang di keadaan apa pun, dan dia berhasil membuatku sedikit tertawa. "Masuklah, jangan berdiri di sana saja," aku membuat langkahku berjalan ke samping, tapi Ichigo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat kalau besok ada pentas seni di sekolah, dan, dan," kata-kata Ichigo seperti tercekat dan ditelan kembali ke tenggorokannya, "Inoue meminta bantuanmu."

"Orihime meminta bantuanku? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ikutlah denganku, ia sudah menunggumu di luar."

Aku kembali masuk dan mengganti baju formal seadanya. Sambil mengambil _cardigan_, aku berkata kepada Kakek bahwa aku akan keluar sebentar saja hari ini. Ternyata benar, Orihime sudah menunggu di sana sambil menendang kerikil kecil. Aku menusuk pinggang Ichigo dengan siku dan ia mundur beberapa senti sambil meringis.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya masuk ke dalam juga? Tega sekali meninggalkan seorang wanita di sini," sergahku tajam dan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sebagai bukti pembelaan saat Orihime mengatakan, "Rukia, aku yang meminta Kurosaki untuk masuk ke sana saja sendiri. Karena rasanya repot kalau aku ikut."

Aku menghela napas dengan kata-katanya yang begitu merendah. "Siapa yang mengatakan keadaan akan menjadi repot kalau kau ikut, Orihime? Oh, ayolah, kita teman sekarang, kan?" tanyaku sambil merangkul pundaknya, dan aku bisa mendengar Ichigo mendengus di belakang. Ia mengangkat bahunya dalam kedikan kecil saat aku menatapnya tajam.

(*)(*)(*)

"Jadi, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa, Orihime? Kalau untuk berdansa atau semacamnya, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau malah yang mengajariku."

Kami berdua duduk di bangku taman yang akhirnya menjadi tempat pilihan kami yang terakhir setelah berkeliling untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Orihime memainkan jari-jarinya dalam kegugupan sementara Ichigo asyik melempari batu ke dalam kolam kecil di depan kami. Batu-batu itu melompat di atas air sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam ke dasarnya.

"Kurosaki sudah mengatakan padaku kalau kau tahu aku termasuk kelompok _dance_ Riruka," ia memutar bola matanya dengan gugup, kemudian matanya melompat ke punggung Ichigo. Laki-laki itu mengerang saat batu yang dilemparnya tidak memantul-mantul di atas air seperti yang diharapkannya. Ia mencoba lagi. "_Well_, aku keluar dari sana karena ada sedikit masalah dengan Riruka."

"Cewek itu memang terlihat seperti orang yang selalu berbuat masalah. Boleh kutahu kenapa kalian bisa diam seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal?"

"Iya, kami... pernah bercekcok, dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Itu karena aku telat datang untuk latihan bersama-sama, dan saat pentas, aku mengacaukan semua gerakannya," kata Orihime dengan muram, kemudian mulutnya terbuka untuk menambahkan dengan ragu-ragu, "dan irama yang kubuat membuat mereka menjadi lebih marah."

Aku hanya bisa mengapit bibirku melihat wajahnya menunduk malu. Orihime hanya telat dan 'sedikit' mengacaukan dansa mereka, bukan berarti ia harus dikucilkan seperti itu dan memperlakukannya seperti budak saat aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Tidak heran kalau tingkah Riruka dan kawannya membuatku selalu kesal dan mengertakkan gigi geraham. Besok, sesuai dengan yang Ichigo katakan, ada pentas di sekolah, dan aku bisa menebak geng _modern dance_ itu terpilih untuk meramaikan panggung. Aku sekarang tahu apa yang Orihime minta dariku. Dia ingin aku untuk membuatnya kembali bersama teman-teman _dance_-nya.

"Riruka sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Kami sudah kenal dari kecil dan selalu bermain bersama waktu itu," Orihime mulai bercerita. "Aku melihat ia mempunyai kemampuan menari yang bagus, maka aku mengusulkan untuk membuat grup dansa yang mungkin bisa sangat berguna untuk mengisi acara pentas yang biasanya diadakan di sekolah. Riruka setuju dengan itu, dan kami mulai mengumpulkan teman-teman—"

"Oh, percayalah padaku, Dokugamine tidak sebaik yang kaukira sekarang, Inoue," sela Ichigo yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan kami sambil melempar-lempar batu di telapak tangannya. "Aku tahu ini pasti sulit, apalagi retakan persahabatan yang sudah tidak jarang lagi terjadi membuatnya semakin rumit. Aku juga begitu dengan Renji dulu," ia memutar tubuhnya dan melempar batu itu sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak tahu siapa Renji ini dan apa masalahnya dulu, tapi aku bisa tahu itu cukup berat dari cara ia melempar batu itu dan ia menukik dengan tajam di air.

"Bicara saja tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Ichigo," tukasku dengan suara pelan, berharap ia bisa mendengarnya dari sana. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil batu lagi. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai orang dekat yang bisa kupanggil 'sahabat'. Ternyata risikonya besar juga apalagi kalau sudah bercekcok dan tidak berbicara lagi seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. "Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Orihime. Besok dan kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu," kataku akhirnya, menenteramkan hatinya. Walaupun aku masih tidak bisa terima dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di kamar mandi perempuan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Aku harap Riruka masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tidak berbicara dengannya membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya, apa yang dia suka sekarang, dan apakah dia masih menganggapku temannya."

Oke, pentas seni itu besok dan sepertinya Orihime tidak ingin ketinggalan peran juga. Aku mengedikkan kedua alisku kepada Ichigo saat dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kami berdua.

"Baiklah." Aku berdiri dari bangku dan Ichigo menghampiri kami. "Ayo kita ke sekolah."

(*)(*)(*)

Aula ternyata sudah dihias sedikit demi sedikit walaupun pentas dimulai esok tengah hari. Beberapa panitia dari teman-teman kelasku ada di sana, juga panggung besar di tengah-tengah aula. Aku mungkin semacam menelan ludah atau apa, tetapi tujuan kami datang ke sini untuk mencari grup cewek itu dan cerita selesai.

"Mungkin mereka tidak datang," tukas Orihime pasrah. Aku mendecakkan lidahku dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan bingung, dia menatapku dengan tatapan mata polos yang malah terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memukul punggungnya sampai ia tersedak. "Hei!" serunya marah, mengedikkan bahunya seperti menggeliat dan menjauh dariku.

"Orihime, tidak bagus kalau kau cepat menyerah begitu. Mereka pasti ada di sini, karena aku yakin Riruka bukan cewek yang ingin melewatkan sebuah acara pentas seni dengan membolos latihan. Ayo, mereka pasti ada di ruang musik atau mungkin kamar kecil," kataku sambil melongos duluan, tapi Ichigo langsung menarik kerah bajuku.

"Whoa, whoa, tahan dulu di sana. Memangnya kau punya rencana apa untuk berbicara baik-baik? Kita tidak mungkin membawa kuda dan batu ke sini."

"Memangnya ada apa? Mereka utusan iblis? Mereka mempunyai bom di tubuhnya? Aku, Riruka, kau dan siapa saja di muka bumi ini sederajat. Menyelesaikan masalah tanpa berkelahi fisik adalah cara terbaik di sini, dan aku ingin kau"—jariku tepat menunjuk batang hidungnya—"ikut dengan kami."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melihat wajah Ichigo mulai kusut. Dia seperti melontarkan pertanyaan _kenapa aku?_ di wajahnya. Orihime tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti menghela napas atau melerai kami, tapi dia diam di sana sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dalam kegugupan. Aku menarik pergelangan tangan Orihime dan meninggalkan Ichigo berkomat-kamit di belakang sendirian.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Suara keibu-ibuan menggema di koridor lantai satu. Kami bertiga menoleh ke belakang asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Mrs. Unohana berdiri di sana. Ia mengenakan kaus kemeja berwarna merah muda dengan garis-garis putih yang konsisten jaraknya. Guru Inggris tersebut menghampiri ketiga muridnya ini yang lebih terlihat seperti pencopet.

"Kami ingin menemui Riruka dan teman berlatihnya. Apa mereka ada di sini? Atau baru datang, mungkin?" Ichigo menjabat tangan guru itu sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya. Aku mengintip ke beberapa kelas dari luar jendelanya sementara suara Ichigo dan Mrs. Unohana berdengung lewat begitu saja dari telingaku. "Terima kasih, Mrs.," sahut Ichigo setelah mereka selesai dan ia mengatakan "gudang olahraga" tanpa suara kepada kami. Orihime mengangguk dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju gudang olahraga.

"Untuk apa mereka berlatih di sana?" tanyaku saat Ichigo berjalan di samping dan Orihime di depan kami. "Apakah ruang musik sedang dipakai atau semacamnya?"

Ichigo hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat kutanya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar kecil pria. "Aku ke toilet sebentar. Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul."

Akhirnya aku berjalan beriringan dengan Orihime. Di saat seperti ini juga aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara terbaik untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Di balik kenyataan aku tidak hebat ngomong, mungkin aku hanya bisa mengancam. Tapi status sebagai seorang putri tidak boleh disalahgunakan di sekolah, di sini aku sama dengan mereka.

"Oh," seru Orihime tiba-tiba, seperti dia teringat akan sesuatu. Aku berhenti di depan dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada fakta lucu tentang Kurosaki. Dia baru membahasnya tadi saat dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu."

"Apa? Dia akhirnya mengaku kalau rambutnya itu dicat?"

"Bukan." Orihime menggeleng kepalanya dengan heboh. Roman wajahnya tampak senang dan berbunga-bunga, seolah-olah ia sudah melupakan masalah dengan grupnya. "Dia menyukaimu, Rukia. Mungkin karena malu untuk memberitahunya atau apa, dia menceritakannya padaku. Sebenarnya ini rahasia, dan dia ingin memberitahu pada waktu yang tepat olehnya sendiri. Saat mendengar Kaien Shiba adalah calon tunanganmu, kau bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana wajahnya sangat sedih, tetapi di balik itu ia mendukungmu."

"Oh, lupakan soal Kaien. Dia sekarang hanya kenangan di atas buku catatanku," aku mengibaskan tangan dengan angkuh di depan wajah. "Ceritakan lagi tentang Ichigo. Aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya memanas sekarang."

Kami berdua terkikik-kikik, sayangnya pembicaraan singkat itu sudah membawa langkah kami ke depan pintu gudang olahraga. Waktu masih kecil, Ichigo dan aku sering menghabiskan waktu di taman, melempar-lempar batu ke dalam danau seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Rahasia terbesarku yang tidak diketahui siapa pun; aku ingin Ichigo menjadi calon tunanganku. Sayangnya Kakek tidak mengenal Ichigo terlalu baik. Dia bertemu dengan Kaien saat kami pindah, dan entah bagaimana Kakek sudah menetapkan Kaien sebagai calonku. Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu, dan aku bisa melupakan rasa kasmaranku pada Ichigo. Sebelas tahun sudah berlalu—seperti yang bisa kalian lihat—dia tidak berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Aku lebih dari senang mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan sama seperti yang kurasakan.

Pintu gudang dibuka, dan tidak dalam gerakan pelan seperti di film-film horor. Sesuai yang dikatakan, lima orang itu berdiri di sana dengan Riruka—Ketua Queentrix. CD _player_ juga tidak ketinggalan, dan baju mereka yang pantas digambarkan dengan kata _sensual_. Mungkin itu juga termasuk salah satu daya tarik dari _modern dance_. Riruka menoleh saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka dan angis berembus masuk. Lagu yang akan dipentaskan berhenti saat itu juga, dan kami diam seperti sedang memainkan permainan kejar-tangkap.

"Oh, katakan padaku kau datang ke sini bukan untuk menghancurkan pentasnya lagi," seseorang berseru dari belakang tubuh Riruka. Gadis berambut magenta itu membuat langkahnya ke samping, dan kami bisa melihat mata berwarna madu itu mengiris tajam. Gadis yang kurang lebih tingginya sepantar denganku menyibakkan kunciran rambutnya.

"Senna," gumam seseorang di antara lima orang tersebut. "Mungkin Orihime datang ke sini untuk maksud lain."

"Ya, dia benar." Aku menunjuk kepada gadis yang berambut hitam kecokelatan. Samar-samar aku mengingat wajahnya, dia perempuan yang waktu itu menyelamatkanku dari amukan Riruka. "Orihime ingin kembali ke grup dansa kalian. Queentrix mungkin akan lebih meriah dengan enam orang."

Para perempuan di atas standar itu mulai berbisik-bisik. Terdengar seperti, 'Gadis Kuchiki ini adalah ratu kelak. Kita harus menurutinya.' Jangan bercanda. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar bisikan seperti itu. "Jadi atau tidak?" tanyaku.

Riruka semacam memainkan alisnya. Pertama dia melirik kepada teman-temannya, ada beberapa dari mereka yang tampak bingung, tapi ada juga raut yang tak terbaca. "Kita lihat. Lalu—"

"Jangan bicara." Aku melambaikan tangan di atas. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan saja. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, semoga berhasil!" seruku sambil tersenyum dan membanting pintu gudang. Aku tidak tahu kalau berbicara dengan mereka begitu mudahnya. Sambil menempelkan telinga ke pintu, aku bisa mendengar suara Riruka yang berbicara, sayangnya seperti teredam di dalam air. Aku merasakan derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan, dan saat menoleh Ichigo melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, apa aku telat?"

"Tidak, tapi kelihatannya mereka sudah menerima Orihime. Pentasnya pasti akan meriah dengan enam orang, aku meyakinkan mereka begitu."

Ichigo mengangguk, mengingat kelihatannya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi sekitar aula sekolah, berhubung kami masih bisa menikmatinya. Sementara kami berbincang-bincang sambil melihat dekor di aula tersebut, aku mendengar suara cowok yang memanggil Ichigo. Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati tiga cowok di sana.

"Hei," sapa yang berambut merah kecokelatan. Dia tersenyum lebar kepada Ichigo dan dibalas olehnya. Aku merasa seperti sedang menguping pembicaraan. "Kebetulan kau datang, kita ada konser malam ini dan besok juga."

"Konser?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan satu alis.

"Ah, merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu denganmu, Putri," si Rambut Merah menundukkan setengah badannya dan aku mengerucutkan mulut. "Tolong jangan seperti itu, uhm..."

"Ashido," kata si Rambut Merah dengan ceria. Aku melihat yang lain juga tersenyum. "Jadi tentang konser itu, kami akan mengadakannya di sebuah kelab kecil."

"Akan jauh lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan uang jika kau menghibur orang lebih dulu," sahut Ichigo dan dia mengedikkan alisnya saat aku menatap.

"Jadi, kau seorang musisi?" aku menyimpulkan.

"Kurang lebih begitu, tapi bukan seperti kelompok musik terkenal. Dan kami juga akan _perform_ untuk pentas besok."

Aku mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Ichigo tampak menggebu-gebu tentang konser itu, dan aku bahkan tidak mengetahui dia sudah mencari uang sendiri dengan bernyanyi di kelab malam hari atau apalah. Ketiga cowok itu pergi dari kami dengan lambaian singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku kalau kau menjadi musisi berantakan atau semacamnya?" tanyaku diselingi tawa renyah. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya sambil memutar bola mata.

"_Well_, aku harus memanfaatkan baik-baik apa yang Tuhan berikan. Lagi pula aku juga ingin melihat sejauh apa kelompok kami sudah berkembang." Ichigo berdeham dan memegang kulit lehernya. Tidak kusangka teman-temanku mempunyai peran yang keren untuk memeriahkan panggung. Sementara tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehku sendiri selain menonton mereka dari bangku. Baiklah, jika memaksa, aku bisa memasukkan perkara Kaien ke dalam daftar—dan serius, itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

_Ayolah, Rukia_, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. _Jangan pasang wajah muram seperti itu dan tunjukkanlah apa yang sudah kau pelajari selama ini_.

"Kau masih menunggu Orihime? Karena aku sudah harus pulang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya," kata Ichigo sambil mengalihkan mata dari aula ke jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawah sambil berpikir terlalu banyak antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Aku akan menunggu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kita bisa berbicara besok setengah hari penuh sebelum pentas dimulai."

"Bagus," seru Ichigo tampak senang. Dia merogoh sakunya sebentar, seolah-olah mengecek apakah dia membawa alamat kelabnya atau apa. Sambil menarik kembali tangannya, dia menghampiriku dan menarik kepalaku ke pelukannya. Dan tentu saja, membentur kepala ke tempat tidur akan lebih ringan daripada membentur dada bidangnya. Aku meringis.

"Auw, apa yang kaulakukan?" sergahku, refleks mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap bagian yang sakit. Tapi sebagian hatiku melompat-lompat senang saat mencium aroma tubuhnya begitu dekat. Jantungku juga tidak kalah kaget dan berdetak dengan kencang di sana.

"Salam perpisahan!" kata Ichigo girang dan mencium puncuk kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Dengan singkat. Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda. Bagian hatiku yang lain menginginkannya lebih lama. "Aku akan membuatkan kejutan untukmu besok. Nah, selagi menunggu, bagaimana kalau kau belajar dari buku panduan menjadi putri yang baik saja?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dan memukul perutnya agar menjauh dariku. "Hentikan," kataku dan aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa menahan malu sekarang. "Nah, yah, kalau begitu aku memegang janji itu. Buat aku terkesan."

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo singkat dan dia melambaikan tangannya untuk berlari pulang menuju ke rumah.

Aku merasa seperti rambutku menari-nari dengan liar, detakan jantung yang terasa berat seperti mendengar detik jam Big Ben, dan darah yang mengalir deras menuju pipiku. Aku mungkin akan melayang-layang di udara karena barusan aku menyangka Ichigo akan menciumku. Mungkin butuh beberapa hari untuk sampai ke sana. Tapi, untuk hari ini saja seluruh impianku sudah terkabul.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Reply Review:<p>

**Rizuki Aquafanz**, Huehehe, gak apa2 kok :D. Yup, nyerempet-nyerempet ke sana deeh *gak jelasnya kumat* Nah, di sini Rukia udah bilang sendiri kalau dari dulu dia emang udah suka sama Ichigo XD. Yah, ini sudah di-update, makasih Reviewnya ^^

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Yah, ide itu terlintas saat saya buat fic ini XD. Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**HwangChan**, Saya jadi pengen ikut2an ngegampar XD. Yah, saya sudah berusaha keras memunculkan scene IchiRuki di sini, maaf kalo kurang mesra yaa ^^a. Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**D-N-D Mozaik**, Hoo, dia cukup berwibawa juga kok, sayangnya material membutakan matanya *cielah* Huhuhu, iya saya tau kalo konfliknya emang kurang greget T.T, saya udah wanti-wanti loh di chapter sebelumnya kalo chapter ini gak akan terlalu seru. Karena saya terbiasa pake sudut pandang orang pertama jadinya gini deh, huehehe *digeplak*. Soalnya temen saya bilang kalo saya pake sudut pandang orang ketiga, deskripsinya kurang dan lebih banyak percakapannya *tuh kayak di atas XD*, tapi ternyata di sini sama juga =.=a. Hehe, iya gak apa2 kok, feel free buat kasih saran :) Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**BlackRed**, Hoo iya, makasih banget yaa ^^. Udah gue kembangin sih beberapa, moga2 gak terkesan datar =.=a. Makasih sekali lagi ^^.

**Ray Kousen7**, Yah, gak rendahan juga kok, huehehe XD. Udah dipuji kan sama Ichigo kalo dia itu berkharisma seperti pangeran? XD. Nah, yah, bukan sederhana lagi, ini di bawah standaaarr! *kesamber gledek* Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**AkiHisa Pyon**, Yup, kurang lebih begitu XD. Nggak kok, di sini kita menyelesaikannya baik-baik secara gentleman *cielah*. Makasih Reviewnya ^^ *P.S: Jangan manggil Senpai yaa :D, ini fic masih banyak kekurangan lhoo*

**Diarza**, Huhuhu T.T iya saya tau konfliknya emang gak seru. Nah, dia sekarang udah ditendang ke penjara kok XD. Makasih Reviewnya ^^

Huoo, gak menyangka ngetik ini bakal jadi 14 page ditambah pojok curhatan ini =.=a. Oh iya, pertama-tama saya pengen bilang, bukannya saya gak mengindahkan Review dari teman-teman yang mengatakan kalau 'sudut pandang mending diganti', tapi saya udah terlanjur buat setengah ficnya dengan pov Rukia sebelum teman-teman me-Review ^^a. Dan ini sebagai pengingat aja, saya bukan tipe Author yang suka ganti pov di tengah-tengah cerita. Maaf ya sekali lagi, saya TIDAK mengabaikan Review teman-teman, justru saya sangat MENGHARGAI setiap saran termasuk sumbangan ide dari temen saya yang satu itu.

Ya, **BlackRed**, temen-yg-paling-seneng-gue-grecokin itu menyumbang idenya saat scene Ichigo dan Rukia ngejar Kaien pake kereta kuda. Nah, awalnya saya pengen buat seperti di film Night at the Museum (ada yg tau ketika scene kereta kuda musuhnya itu diberentiin dan dia nyusruk ke salju?) Ya, tepat sekali, saya ingin membuat suasananya kurang lebih seperti itu. Walaupun cuma nyumbang ide di sana (yg pada akhirnya diganti menjadi suasana Hansel and Gretel—memberikan jejak dengan batu) saya udah makasih, makasih, makasih banget XD. Jangan merasa gak enak untuk memberi saran sama saya loh :) kita di sini sama2 belajar kan? Hehehe ^^. *But not flame, of course*

Ya, akhir kata, saya janji akan mengubah chapter selanjutnya dengan normal pov. Saya dari awal udah ngerasa pasti fic dengan sudut pandang pertama bakal terasa boring, well, tebakan saya benar XD *ditimpuk batu* Maaf juga jika update lama, cukup menguras otak menyelesaikan satu fic ini saja =.=a. Makasih banyak sekali lagi buat yg udah RnR, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	8. Chapter 8

Halo semuanya! Nah, sesuai janji di chapter sebelumnya, saya ubah chapter ini menjadi normal PoV. Ya, selamat membaca~!

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Rukia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tenang. Biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah suasana hati Rukia tidak melambung-lambung seperti sekarang ini. Dia akan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan terlalu bertenaga, mengucapkan "aku pulang" dengan singkat kepada kakeknya sebelum menghempaskan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur dan menyalakan TV. Ya, mungkin karena Ichigo yang sudah mengubah suasana hatinya dari normal menjadi terlalu bersemangat untuk pentas esok.<p>

_Kejutan apa yang akan diberikannya kali ini?_ pikir Rukia di balkon rumahnya. _Kalau itu semacam memukul punggungku dengan gitar akustiknya atau apa, aku tidak menganggap itu lucu._

Rukia menyelipkan kelima jarinya ke rambut dan menyisirnya ke belakang. Dia juga bisa terbebas dari belenggu teror Queentrix dan Orihime. Sebenarnya tidak sejahat itu, hanya saja Rukia merasa grup dansa itu terlalu mengganggu hubungan pertemanannya dengan Orihime. Dan kabar baiknya gadis berambut karamel itu bisa mendapatkan perannya di atas panggung pentas.

"Sejak kapan kamu sudah pulang, Rukia?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menengok ke asal suara. Kakeknya yang terlihat berwibawa itu sudah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Rukia tersenyum dan menghampiri sang kakek sekaligus raja di kotanya ini. "Yah, sayang sekali sekarang aku tidak memberi peringatan apa-apa jika pulang ke rumah. Ngomong-ngomong, Kakek ingat tidak dengan cowok yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki? Yang rambutnya oranye, dan aku sering bermain dengannya dulu waktu masih kecil," kata Rukia antusias sambil membuat rambutnya naik ke atas. Dan dia menambahkan lagi dengan tawa. "Yang kemarin membantuku menjerumuskan Kaien ke penjara. Jangan bilang Kakek sudah lupa dalam waktu lebih dari 24 jam saja."

Rukia ragu jika ingatan seorang kakek-kakek yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun masih kuat. Tapi, hei, dia kan seorang Kuchiki. Dan seorang Kuchiki mempunyai daya ingat yang tajam. "Oh," serunya dengan kering. "Pemuda itu, ya. Memang ada apa, Rukia?"

Mungkin ini saat yang bagus untuk membelokkan topiknya. "Bagaimana menurut Kakek?"

"_Well_, aku bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepadamu," balas sang kakek sambil tersenyum. Kulit-kulitnya yang sudah keriput tertarik ke belakang. Rukia menghela napas sambil menerawang dari balkonnya lagi. Mengapa dia bisa lupa kalau bertanya pada kakeknya itu sia-sia saja.

"Ichigo. Dia baik, sebagai tambahan wajahnya juga tampan. Dan Kakek juga harus tahu," Rukia pura-pura melakukan gerakan berbisik kepada kakeknya seolah-olah ini adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun. Ginrei hanya merundukkan kepalanya agar bisa mendengar suara sang cucu. "Kalau dia lebih baik dari Kaien. Dia bukan pria congkak yang merasa uang adalah segalanya, dan dia bahkan selalu mengisi waktu luangnya untuk kegiatan yang positif. Kakek tahu, kan, semacam olahraga basket, mendengarkan lagu, dan menyanyi."

Ginrei mengangguk saat mendengar cerita Rukia yang begitu menggebu-gebu tentang orang yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki ini. Sang kakek juga tahu kalau pemuda itu mempunyai jiwa yang lebih dewasa. Dia bisa melihatnya tempo hari. Menolongnya juga keluarganya padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan orang yang setara dengan Kaien. Bukan orang yang mempunyai keahlian khusus.

Tapi dialah pemuda yang diinginkan Rukia.

"Kakek harus mengenalnya lebih baik," ujar cucunya, menyelesaikan cerita. "Lagi pula, aku juga mendapat banyak pelajaran yang baik darinya."

"Begitukah?" tanya kakeknya. Matanya yang sudah terlihat lelah itu berbinar-binar kembali. Mungkin cucunya yang keras kepala ini bisa menjadi ratu yang hebat kelak di kemudian hari. "Senang sekali mendengar berita baik itu, Rukia. Jadi, sekarang aku tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan bajumu lagi, kan."

Rukia menggeleng. Rona merah yang ceria menghiasi pipinya. "Tentu saja. Karena Ichigo-lah yang sudah mengubah jalan hidupku."

(*)(*)(*)

Satu jam sebelum pentas dimulai Rukia menghabiskan waktunya di taman. Dia memetik kelopak bunga satu persatu dan melemparnya dengan bosan. Walau begitu, dia sedang menunggu seseorang sekarang.

"Kau terlambat," sambar Rukia sambil menopang dagunya dan melempar tangkai bunga yang sudah habis itu kepada orang di depannya. Orang yang baru datang itu menangkapnya dengan mudah seolah-olah dia memang sudah tahu akan dilempar tangkai itu oleh gadis yang sudah menunggunya dengan wajah bosan. Ichigo hanya tersenyum konyol sambil menggaruk belakang rambutnya, dan Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu kalau begitu," katanya sekilas, menghampiri Rukia yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan dia menariknya turun. Gadis itu tersenyum menantang sebelum merapikan ujung roknya yang berwarna lavender. "Baiklah, kau siap?" tanya Ichigo dengan terlalu semangat. Ya, karena saat ini mereka berdua berjanji bertemu sebelum pentas dimulai. Rukia tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di siku Ichigo yang terbuka. "Kapan saja."

(*)(*)(*)

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya?" tanya Rukia setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebuah kafe favorit Ichigo yang berada di pinggir jalan itu. Dan lagi-lagi, tempat duduk yang mereka ambil tepat di luar kafe. Ichigo menunggu sambil menyeruput kopinya yang masih mengepul panas, meniupnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Rukia yang polos.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sambil mengambil _biscotti_ di atas piring porselen berwarna putih salju. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Ichigo menggeleng sambil menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum, dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan perlahan. Hampir tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya. "Latihannya lumayan. Kau tahu, aku hanya tinggal menyanyi saja. Tidak memerlukan talenta khusus untuk memetik gitar atau memukul drum. Dan kemarin kelabnya cukup ramai, mereka seperti beruang yang haus bir."

Rukia terkekeh dan menyandarkan punggung mungilnya di kursi berwarna cokelat susu. "Itu bagus. Dengan begitu kalian mungkin bisa terkenal."

"Bukan itu tujuan kami membuat kelompok musik," sahut Ichigo. Memainkan jari-jarinya yang panjang di cangkirnya. Matanya berputar melihat mobil-mobil yang cukup banyak hari ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Inoue dan gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Rukia, mengangkat bahunya dalam kedikan kecil. Dia menyeruput _milkshake_ stroberinya dengan mulut yang mengerucut. "Paling tidak hari ini kita bisa melihatnya, tapi kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja." Dia memutar kepalanya ke samping, melihat beberapa orang yang seakan terpana dengan putri raja Kuchiki sedang berada di kafe tengah jalan. Rukia tidak pernah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya penggemar atau wartawan—fakta bahwa dia lebih sering menghabisi satu hari di dalam rumah. Lagi pula setiap bertemu dengan orang-orang, mereka tidak pernah membungkuk hormat atau segala tata-krama yang membuat Rukia pusing. Mereka hanya melemparkan senyum ramah, dan bagi seorang calon ratu yang satu ini, itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Ngomong-ngomong, berita tentang Kaien—calon tunangan Rukia—yang sudah dijebloskan ke dalam penjara itu menyebar luas. Sebenarnya sang kakek sudah mengatakan kalau itu hanya perampokan 'kecil-kecilan', tetapi mereka tetap bersikeras mencari kejadian sebenarnya.

Dan, melihat Rukia bersama seorang pria tidak dikenal di media massa membuat mereka menjadi sorotan menarik.

"Nah, yah, untung mereka tidak membawa kamera," kata Ichigo, menempelkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, dan menopang dagunya sendiri. Pandangannya lurus dengan apa yang sedang Rukia lihat sekarang. "Manusia punya hobi menarik dengan kata 'gosip' dan 'sebarkan'."

Rukia terkekeh lagi, tapi tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari orang-orang di seberang yang mulai memudar. Namun mereka terus datang silih berganti. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Rukia. Untuk sesaat dia memberi balas senyum ramah kepada orang-orang yang nanti juga akan menjadi calon rakyatnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Ichigo, memutar bola mata lalu meneguk kopinya hingga tinggal setengah di dalam cangkir. Dia memutar-mutar cangkir itu seperti bola ping pong. "Kau bisa memberikan mereka tanda tanganmu, atau foto bersama, dan sesuatu macam itu," katanya sedikit melucu, tapi alhasil hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia. "Hei, bukankah itu yang dilakukan supermodel? Ayolah, aku bukan orang satu-satunya di sini yang pernah menonton TV."

"Aku belum menjadi ratu," balas Rukia pada akhirnya. Matanya yang bulat dan cerah itu memindai setiap orang yang ditemukannya, berharap dia bisa mengingat wajah itu saat nanti dia akan menampakkan diri di atas balkon. "Mungkin butuh beberapa tahun lagi sampai aku siap."

"Kau sudah siap menurutku," kata Ichigo, memberikan cengiran yang tidak terlalu lebar, namun mampu membuat wajah Rukia memanas. Dia menunduk untuk pura-pura merapikan rambut hitamnya. "Hanya perlu latihan, dan belajar."

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang penceramah bagiku."

"Ooh, rupanya putri kecil kita ini tidak pernah diceramahi," ucap Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Rukia bergidik sambil mencoba melempar sesuatu yang ada di atas meja, sayangnya terlalu berbahaya dan besar. Lalu, apa? Melempar tempat asbak kepada pria ini? Atau menancapkan garpu di kepalanya? "Bercanda," katanya cepat-cepat sebelum putri di depannya ini benar-benar menjadi seorang maniak. "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagiku untuk menjadi penasihatmu kurasa."

"_Well_, aku tidak perlu siapa-siapa untuk menjadi penasihatku suatu hari nanti."

"Dan aku yakin kau membutuhkan pasangan hidup suatu hari nanti."

Rukia berhenti bernapas saat itu juga. Tidak dirasa obrolan mereka cukup keras sehingga mengundang beberapa kepala melihat ke mejanya. Sementara otaknya masih mencoba mencerna, matanya mulai melirik ke wajah Ichigo yang tanpa dosa. Dia mengucapkannya begitu saja, semudah itu, di depan banyak orang, yang bisa saja mendengar dan menyebarluaskannya.

Bukan maksud Rukia tidak ingin kehidupan pribadinya terus dikejar-kejar.

Tetapi pernyataan spontan itu cukup membuatnya beku.

"Maksudku, jangan salah paham dengan yang barusan kukatakan," sela Ichigo cepat-cepat, melihat Rukia yang melotot. Dia tampak seperti baru terkena serangan jantung. "Kau 'kan tidak harus."

Ichigo merasa bersalah dengan tutur katanya. Rukia adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, jadi dia pasti tahu kata-kata tabu apa saja yang harus dihindari. Apalagi Rukia baru mengalami pergolakan emosi dan batin dari calon tunangannya sendiri. Gadis itu diam untuk waktu yang terasa selamanya, sementara Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Rukia.

Dia terlonjak seperti ada yang menyetrumnya.

"Oh," kata Rukia tidak jelas.

"_Oh_?" ulang Ichigo. "Katakan padaku kalau aku salah, tapi tolong jangan membuatku penasaran setengah mati begini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Rukia, tapi lebih terlihat berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum, dan untuk sedetik Ichigo merasa lega karena Rukia sudah kembali normal. "Mungkin di sini ada yang mau menjadi calonku," ucap Rukia sambil bergaya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang. Dan dia hanya kembali duduk sebelum orang-orang melihatnya sebagai pasien penyakit jiwa.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung, dan dengan polosnya menengok ke belakang. Berpikir-pikir mungkin 'calon' yang dibicarakan Rukia akan mendadak muncul dari tikungan trotoar, melambai-lambai ke mejanya dan langsung memeluk Rukia. Tapi Ichigo mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan beralih kepada gadis yang masih tersenyum lebar di seberangnya. Dia menanti jawabannya dengan sangat sabar.

"Mari kita lihaaat," ucap Rukia dengan perlahan sambil menyeringai kepada Ichigo. Dia sekali lagi menyeruput stroberinya hingga gelas tersebut kering, dan melanjutkan, "Cowok yang selalu menganggap pesta adalah sebuah kejutan, dan katakan saja dia pun mahir dalam berdansa dan bernyanyi. Siapa pun tahu jika dia mempunyai grup musik dan menjelajahi setiap kelab malam untuk mendapatkan uang."

"Oh, Rukia!" sambar Ichigo sambil membelalakkan matanya dan tertawa ringan. Rukia jadi terlihat seperti pembawa acara dengan menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang tersebut dan membawanya menuju panggung. Gadis itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang merah padam. Tampaknya dia bukan marah, tetapi malu. Dia memukul meja sekali sebelum menyelesaikan tawanya yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapa-siapa.

"Nah, bercandanya sudah cukup," ujar Ichigo, memalingkan wajahnya ke trotoar.

"Aku tidak bercanda," timpal Rukia, masih terkekeh-kekeh. "Serius. Kau pasti tahu siapa cowok itu."

"Itu dia!" tebak Ichigo dengan heboh, menggebrak meja seperti yang dilakukan Rukia, hanya saja lebih keras. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah gadis itu dan mereka tertawa-tawa bersama kemudian. Mampu mengundang beberapa orang melihat ke mejanya serempak, wajah-wajah bingung itu hanya mengerutkan alis. "Dasar gadis nakal!"

"Ya, aku tahu!" seru Rukia, untuk sesaat lengan mereka saling bersenggolan, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Rukia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia sudah mengeluarkan sosok asli sifatnya di kerumunan orang-orang. Biasanya mereka melihat Rukia adalah putri yang pendiam, dan dengan wajah acuh tak acuh. Tapi sekarang dia tampak seperti perempuan remaja yang sangat menikmati hidupnya.

Siapa laki-laki itu?

Wajah Rukia terlihat ceria sekali saat bersamanya. Ya, laki-laki yang sedang tertawa di seberang mejanya. Rambutnya begitu mencolok, berwarna oranye. Mungkin dicat. Tapi, sang putri sama sekali tidak terganggu. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan calon tunangannya itu? Ada kabar yang mengatakan dia sudah masuk penjara karena ada 'masalah'.

Mereka terlihat cocok. Tentu saja. Siapa yang pernah membuat putri kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Jika mendengar lelucon dari gadis cantik yang bisa membuatku jatuh hati, maka aku akan mengorbankan waktuku terus seperti ini."

Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Suaranya tidak kentara, tetapi orang-orang mungkin bisa mendengar. Rukia menghentikan tawanya, karena melihat senyum yang tipis di wajah Ichigo. Ada sesuatu di nada bicaranya, yang membuat darah Rukia mengalir lebih deras, penuh antisipasi. Dan membuat matanya tidak bisa beralih ke mana-mana. Tatapan seperti ini yang diinginkannya sejak dulu. Mengintip dari balik jendela, mendapatkan sosok pemuda ini selalu bersimbah peluh saat sedang bermain basket. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengunci pandangannya satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang, Ichigo sedang menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia di atas meja. Gadis itu hanya menelan ludah dan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan darah mengumpul di wajahnya.

"Apakah menurutmu ini pelarian? Pelarianku atas Kaien?"

Genggaman Ichigo semakin mengerat, dan dia berkedip sekali. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku menerimamu apa adanya, dan kita baik-baik saja," katanya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan agar kau dan Kaien berpisah. Selama kau bahagia, aku akan melakukan apa saja." Ichigo menatap tangan Rukia yang dibungkus oleh kedua tangannya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka diam seperti itu, tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkorban. Jika aku bahagia, maka kau juga harus."

"Kuterima," ujar Ichigo, membuka tangannya, tetapi membiarkan satu tangan Rukia tetap dalam genggamannya. Dia membawa tangan mungil yang putih itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan. Jantung Rukia serasa melompat keluar. Memang hanya Ichigo yang mampu membuat hatinya seperti ditembak ratusan bedil. Bahkan Kaien tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menurutnya romantis. Ini mendatangkan gambaran-gambaran tentang seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang putri pujaan hatinya dari lantai tertinggi di suatu menara, membebaskannya dari belenggu kutukan, atau apalah, dan mereka berciuman setelah itu.

Gambaran itu mampu membuat Rukia tersedak, dan tubuhnya menjadi panas dingin.

Apakah Ichigo merasakannya? Dia hanya tersenyum setelah mengecup punggung tangan putri Kuchiki itu. Orang-orang bisa melihat betapa beruntungnya dia untuk dekat bahkan mencium tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku jadi kau, Ichigo Kurosaki," geram Rukia dari balik gigi yang terkatup, matanya melirik ke setiap meja yang diisi orang-orang yang sedang 'menonton'. Walau begitu, dia masih tersenyum dan menerima sambutan hangat itu apa adanya. "Tapi aku senang kau menerimanya," lanjut Rukia sambil menarik kembali kedua tangannya ke pangkuan.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menolak gadis cantik ini," kata Ichigo dengan mata yang dikedipkan.

"Cukup sampai di situ rayuan gombalnya." Rukia meleletkan lidah kepada Ichigo, sementara pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. Begitu senang hatinya bisa mendapatkan Rukia. Gadis ini berbeda dari yang lain. Bukan harta ataupun jabatan yang diinginkan Ichigo, tetapi rasa tulus mencintainya.

Dia _original_ dan hanya ada satu di dunia.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kita sudah harus berada di sekolah sekarang. Pentas sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan aku yakin kau tidak mau ketinggalan acara panggungmu," ucap Rukia, melirik jam tangannya. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi untuk sampai di sekolah. Ichigo menepuk-nepuk bajunya, dan beranjak berdiri, diikuti oleh Rukia di belakangnya.

Serta orang-orang yang masih melihat.

(*)(*)(*)

"Rukia! Kalian telat!" seru seseorang sambil melambai heboh ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia yang berlari terengah-engah ke sekolah mereka. Aula tempat pentas akan diselenggarakan sudah ramai sekali. Murid-murid memakai baju formal yang bagus, kecuali mereka yang akan tampil di atas panggung—terlihat mengenakan baju yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ichigo menepuk-nepuk bahu Rukia untuk mengatakan dia harus pergi ke belakang panggung, berkumpul bersama kelompok musiknya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil menarik napas yang panjang, membiarkan paru-parunya terisi udara yang baru.

Rukia mendesah kagum saat melihat wajah Orihime yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Rambutnya yang biasa digerai sekarang disanggul dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut untuk membingkai wajah bulatnya. Tak ketinggalan dengan _lipgloss_ warna _pink_ yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Tidak heran mengapa banyak laki-laki yang terus melirik kepadanya. Dan Rukia bingung kenapa harus mengusir Orihime dalam kelompok dansa itu padahal dia bisa sangat berguna untuk memperindah pemandangan.

"Whoa... ini sesuatu," ujar Rukia pelan. Orihime hanya tersenyum, dan membungkuk terima kasih. "Bagaimana, kalian sudah menyelesaikan latihan itu? Jangan buat aku kecewa."

"Riruka sebenarnya santai saja, tetapi Senna kurang senang kurasa. Wajahnya murung ketika kemarin kami menggunakan gudang olahraga untuk latihan. Yah, menurutku sudah cukup."

Rukia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Jangan pikirkan dia. Yang penting latihan kalian sukses. Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana teman-temanmu itu? Bukankah kalian sudah harus tampil?"

"Kami mendapat bagian terakhir. Karena susunan acaranya bukan hanya _modern dance_ saja."

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, dan lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Orihime untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Paling depan? Tidak kurasa," ujar Rukia saat Orihime menunjuk deretan kursi berwarna putih yang dekat dengan panggung. Rukia tidak terlalu segan untuk mendapatkan dirinya duduk di tempat paling depan dan menerima tatapan dari orang yang sedang memenuhi panggung tersebut. Dia lebih suka memenuhi kursi yang belakang—tentu saja agar tidak dilihat orang banyak. Kebetulan permintaan Rukia segera terpenuhi. Ada beberapa bangku kosong dan tempatnya pun tidak terlalu jauh di belakang. Giliran Rukia menarik lengan Orihime, dan segera menempati dua kursi itu.

"Nah, ini nyaman," kata Rukia menggeser badannya sedikit ke belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua orang teman Rukia dan Orihime maju ke atas panggung, mereka yang kelihatannya akan membawakan pentas ini. Seluruh siswa menjadi hening saat keramaian mulai berlangsung di atas panggung. Menyanyi, membaca puisi, juga tidak lupa tarian-tarian modern.

"Apakah itu termasuk dalam daftar juga?" bisik Rukia saat mereka sedang menikmati drama Romeo dan Juliet. Murid-murid yang pentas itu tampak menghayati perannya masing-masing. Bahkan jika harus diam sebagai pohonnya. Orihime mengangguk, tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat.

"Aku gugup sekali," katanya. "Sebentar lagi giliran kami untuk maju." Orihime mulai bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Melirik-lirik ke belakang, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah harus berkumpul di belakang panggung bersama teman-temannya. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat ke belakang panggung kalau mereka belum ada di sana.

"Coba saja kau periksa," usul Rukia, memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat lebih tinggi lagi. Drama itu membuat murid mengobrol masing-masing, dan lebih kepada mengantuk daripada memperhatikannya. Tentu saja, siapa yang sudah tidak asing dengan jalan cerita Romeo dan Juliet? Cerita itu ditampilkan dalam gaya dan setting yang berbeda. Shakespeare membuat banyak orang terinspirasi. "Ayo, aku temani." Rukia tahu Orihime bukan orang yang berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia seperti harus diberi umpan terlebih dahulu baru akan bergerak.

"Ta-tapi, Rukia..."

"Hei, di sana kalian rupanya!"

Baru saja Rukia beranjak dari kursinya bersama Orihime, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama menoleh, dan mendapati Hinamori yang memakai baju yang sama dengan Orihime. Dia sendiri di sana, dan rasanya aneh tanpa empat temannya. "Momo." Gadis berambut oranye tua panjang itu berlari pelan kepadanya, diikuti oleh Rukia. "Apa kita sudah harus berkumpul?"

"Ya, aku datang untuk menjemputmu," balasnya, dan sedetik kemudian dia sadar dengan kehadiran Rukia di belakang gadis itu. "Oh, hai Rukia," sapanya ramah, dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Rukia membalas dengan anggukan singkat. "Senang sekali kau bisa datang untuk melihat kami."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Orihime, dan sekarang aku menagihnya untuk menari di atas panggung."

Pipi Orihime menjadi cerah, dia tersenyum lebar. "Nah, tenang saja, Rukia. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Rasa benci Rukia pada geng Queentrix ini sudah sedikit memudar dengan dua gadis yang ternyata sangat ramah padanya. Mungkin seharusnya Rukia tidak menilai buruk kelompok dansa ini. Mengingat gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan yang dipanggil Momo itu pernah menyelamatkannya dari amukan seorang maniak. "Baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kalian berkumpul sebelum terlambat."

Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu pergi. Sebelum kursi yang ditinggalkan Rukia ditempati oleh orang lain, dia segera memutar arahnya untuk kembali ke kursi penonton. Drama membosankan itu rupanya sudah selesai, Rukia tidak perlu melewati adegan tertidur di kursi lalu dibangunkan dengan menyedihkan oleh siswa yang lain. Karena aula tertutup ini tidak mempunyai lampu disko yang berwarna-warni, jadi lagu dengan aliran _gothic_ sekalipun tidak tampak menyeramkan. Kelihatannya itu yang akan dibawakan oleh grup dansa modern Queentrix.

Rukia memberi semangat dari kursinya saat mata Orihime terpaku ke wajahnya. Dia hanya memberikan senyum getir yang tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang baik-baik saja. Gugup karena sudah lama tidak tampil di atas panggung dengan banyak penonton? Mungkin. Itu bisa menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Orihime tampak tegang berada di atas sana walaupun dia tidak sendirian.

Lagu dari _CD-player_ sudah berdentum. Para siswa mengeluarkan suara _oooh_ yang penuh dengan nada kagum dan kursi-kursi yang berderit hening saat itu juga. Yang Rukia tahu, Queentrix adalah grup dansa yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya ini. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menandingi enam gadis yang sedang menari di sana. Hasilnya sangat bagus, lebih daripada 'lumayan' yang dikatakan Orihime.

Baru kali ini Rukia bisa diam di tempatnya dan menonton tarian yang mengundang tepuk tangan heboh dari para murid. Riruka berdiri paling depan, membentuk huruf V yang tidak terlalu berhimpitan, dan membungkuk bersama teman-temannya setelah lagu selesai berputar. Jika dibandingkan dengan tarian-tarian modern dari luar negeri, mereka memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Namun kekompakan itu yang membuat grup ini diberi sambutan meriah. Rukia bahkan ikut bertepuk tangan dari kursinya.

"Itu tadi keren! Kau tahu, semacam _bum_, lalu _jeder_! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti terpesona melihat kalian di sana. Maaf saja, karena baru kali ini aku melihat Queentrix-mu itu tampil." Rukia terus berseru dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sekarang nama Queentrix sudah masuk ke dalam daftar grup musik favoritnya. Orihime hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Dia bisa merasakan ketegangan itu memudar dengan Rukia di sampingnya.

"_Thanks_! Ya, aku hampir lupa dengan gerakannya selang beberapa detik tadi. Tapi untung sekali, aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa harus membuat tariannya jadi memalukan." Rukia menubrukan gelas Orihime yang berisi air putih. Dia menarik napas yang panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Ini semua berkatmu, Rukia!"

"Jangan bercanda. Kalau kau tidak meminta, kita hanya akan menjadi penonton dungu di sini." Rukia tertawa, menyandarkan punggungnya yang juga menjadi tenang setelah tarian sahabatnya sukses. "Sekarang aku hanya menunggu kejutan dari Ichigo."

"Kejutan?" Orihime melepas ikat rambutnya, membiarkan setiap helainya kembali tergerai seperti biasa. Lalu ikut bersandar ke punggung kursinya. "Bukankah dia juga menyumbangkan acara?"

"Justru karena itu," timpal Rukia. Baru saja dibicarakan, pembawa acara memanggil nama Ichigo Kurosaki ke atas panggung, diikuti tiga teman lainnya. Pemuda berambut nyentrik itu disambut teriakan yang nyaring dari beberapa gadis dan anak-anak cowok. Rukia hampir terpana melihat betapa kerennya pemuda yang selama ini selalu berkutat dengan buku, melempar basket ke dalam keranjang, dan senang mengerutkan alisnya tanpa sengaja. Memang rasanya aneh melihat teman priamu mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda saat mereka berada di tempat umum. Padahal tadi dia tampak biasa saja.

Apakah ini termasuk harga jual Ichigo jika bernyanyi di depan orang-orang?

Rukia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya saat memikirkan itu. Membayangkan Ichigo memakai gel pengeras rambut, riasan wajah yang berlebihan, dan baju compang-camping serba hitam yang sekarang sedang model, membuatnya bergidik di kursi. Rukia tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa lagi, padahal di kenyataan Ichigo tidaklah 'seculun' itu.

Jika Rukia tidak mengundang perhatian dengan tawa gelinya, pastilah Ichigo tidak perlu mengerutkan alis lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime bingung, "Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin melewatinya."

Rukia menarik napas panjang lalu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya merah padam. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau ingat dengan murid bernama Ikkaku Madarame di lab Kimia waktu itu? Bagaimana tawa membahana saat celananya robek ketika ingin duduk kembali ke kursinya. Dan robekannya _panjang_." Rukia terkikik-kikik lagi, walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu yang sedang dia tertawakan. Orihime memasang wajah berpikir, lalu ikut tertawa juga. "Ya, ya, kau benar. Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir ke sana?"

"Entah." Rukia mengedikkan bahunya dan melihat ke depan, tepat saat Ichigo dan teman-temannya sudah memulai aksi panggungnya. Tak disangka kalau dia juga memiliki suara yang jernih. "Nah, yah, kita nikmati dulu saja acara ini."

Orihime menyenggol lengan Rukia dengan lengannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau diganggu," ucapnya dengan senyum jahil. Rukia membelalak dan tiba-tiba dia teringat saat Ichigo mencium punggung tangannya. Sekarang wajahnya bukan merah padam karena menahan tawa, melainkan malu. "Dia tampaknya senang."

Rukia mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Ichigo yang jauh di sana. "Iya, dia benar-benar senang."

Setelah menampilkan beberapa lagu, Ichigo berteriak dengan mikrofon di depan mulutnya. "Aku ingin meminta sukarelawan—perempuan—untuk maju ke depan dan menemaniku bernyanyi untuknya." Murid-murid, khususnya putri, langsung berbisik-bisik kepada teman sebelahnya. Ichigo menatap wajah demi wajah dan memaku tatapannya di mata violet Rukia.

Gadis itu membelalak. Walaupun jauhnya berbaris-baris kursi, tapi Rukia masih bisa melihat pemuda itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Orihime bahkan bisa melihat kalau bahu Rukia tegang.

"Baiklah, bisa kita panggil sekarang? Aku minta Rukia Kuchiki untuk maju ke depan!"

Semua penonton serempak memutar tubuh ke belakang mereka, mendapati putri Kuchiki itu sedang membeku di kursinya. Para siswa bersorak-sorak, dan aula ini makin gempar dibuatnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Reply Review:<p>

**Diarza**, Kalo kalap nanti malah jadi ribut XD. Ya, di sini udah kok, huehehe. Makasih Reviewnya!

**Prabz SukebeTechnika**, Yosh, salam kenal juga. Terserah mau panggil saya apa aja XD. Yup, di sini juga udah ada scene IchiRuki—walaupun saya yakin belom greget =.= Yaah, mau gimana lagi ya, huehehe. Yang pasti sih, Rukia udah sadar sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengubah sikap premannya jadi putri XD *dilindes* Gak kok, dia cuma jadi vocalist aja di sini, huehehe. Makasih Reviewnya!

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Yup, di sini juga ada, huehehe XD. Makasih Reviewnya!

**BlackRed**, Semua saran juga bakal gw terimaa XD. Makasih Reviewnya yaa!

**Ray Kousen7**, Huehehe, justru karena itu saya buat Orihime ceplos2, supaya cepet selesai XD. *digaplok* Ya, ini udah di-update, makasih Reviewnya!

**Rizuki Aquafanz**, Holala juga! Iya, huehehe, saya sampe botak mikirin ide untuk chapter yg satu ini XD. Makanya saya percepat alurnya, gak taunya bakal jadi ngawur apa malah melambat =.= Hehe, makasih Reviewnya!

**Mizuna Kuchiki Raira**, Yosh, gak apa2 kok XD. Sip, maaf kalo updatenya lama, hehe. Makasih Reviewnya!

**AkiHisa Pyon**, Yup, panggil apa aja boleh kok :D Ya di sini ada kok, hihihi *gilanya kambuh* walaupun bukan bibir XD. Ya, ini udah update. Makasih Reviewnya!

Hadoh! Akhirnya update juga. Saya yang ngetiknya aja ampe kesel sendiri gara2 lama selesai—maklum, ide untuk chapter kali ini cukup menguras tenaga, apalagi Readers-nya yak? Padahal tinggal masukkin scene IchiRuki yang udah kebentuk di otak tapi rasanya susah banget =.= Jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau ada kata-kata yang ngawur, atau malah makin bertele2 alurnya *nangis kejer sambil nubruk tembok*

Ya, tapi berkat Review dari teman2 sekalian membuat saya kembali niat untuk lanjutin fic ini. Biasanya kalo udah dapet ide baru, fic yg lama suka terbengkalai—termasuk fic yg satu ini, yg hampir saya lupakan. *Lari ngejar2 truk semen*

Ini juga saya ngetiknya buru2 sebelum masuk sekolah kembali, *sigh*

Oh iya, bocoran untuk lagu yg akan dinyanyikan Ichigo untuk Rukia tercintanya XD, yaitu 'Telling the World' yang ditulis dan dipublikasikan oleh Taio Cruz. Entah kenapa lagu itu cocok menurut saya, huehehe.

Yosh, terima kasih sekali lagi buat yg udah RnR. Ketemu lagi di next chap yaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p>Para siswi yang mempunyai suara melengking itu menarik-narik lengan Rukia untuk segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia bisa merasakan Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya di atas panggung, mungkin menyeringai, sementara menunggu gadis pujaan hatinya itu naik ke atas bersamanya. Rukia akhirnya berdiri, dengan kaki yang gemetaran dia pun berjalan lurus, menuju ke tempat di mana dia akan dipermalukan habis-habisan.<p>

Yang mungkin, memang itu tujuannya.

Rukia semacam memberikan tatapan _apa-apaan ini?_ kepada Ichigo, seolah menuntut kejutan yang akan dia dapatkan sebentar lagi. Jika Ichigo tidak menggenggam tangannya, Rukia pasti akan melarikan diri dan bersembunyi entah di mana saja. Gugup mengalahkan rasa malunya kali ini. Semua rentetan kalimat yang sudah disusun di kepala Rukia untuk menyerbu Ichigo menguap habis. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih selain menunduk ke bawah, atau menelan ludahnya.

Jika rasa gugup seperti ini yang dirasakan Orihime barusan, maka ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir Rukia berdiri di atas panggung dengan ratusan pasang mata yang menontonnya.

"Tunjukkan wajahmu," bisik Ichigo sambil menjauhkan mik dari mulutnya. "Mereka tidak akan melemparimu dengan tomat atau apa."

"Kau akan membayarnya," Rukia balik berbisik dengan tajam, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berkilat-kilat, seolah-olah akan membakar Ichigo saat itu juga. Pemuda itu hanya memberikan cengiran andalannya, karena memang ini kejutan yang akan dia berikan.

Ichigo lalu membiarkan Rukia untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di sampingnya, yang bagi Rukia tampak seperti papan berjarum. Sementara Rukia meremas ujung roknya, irama dari _keyboard_ mulai mengalun. Nampaknya melodi ini sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

Jangan katakan kalau ini adalah cara Ichigo untuk meminta Rukia menjadi pacarnya.

Cara menyanyikan lagu seperti ini sudah sangat klasik, hampir semua makhluk Tuhan yang benar-benar niat akan melakukannya. Tapi, tidak di depan umum yang justru akan menjadi berita hangat di penjuru kota. Saat Ichigo mulai menyanyi di depan Rukia, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum—bukan senyum tulus atau semacamnya—senyum yang benar-benar gugup hingga membuat wajahnya merah. Dia hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan—menahan agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar—sementara matanya bertemu dengan mata Ichigo yang menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Rukia buru-buru memutar kepalanya ke hadapan para penonton yang sedang ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut.

"Telling the World"-nya Taio Cruz yang sekarang dinyanyikan oleh Ichigo sukses membuat Rukia bungkam. Jantungnya ikut berdebam seiring dengan ketukan irama tersebut, juga dengan suara Ichigo yang tidak disangka-sangka begitu menghayati.

Hanya demi Rukia. Hanya demi dirinya, tentu saja. Gadis yang diidam-idamkannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang duduk di sini sedang _menerima_ pernyataan cinta Ichigo.

Tapi, tanpa disadari, Rukia ikut terbuai dengan lagu tersebut. Sehingga membuat bibirnya bergerak-gerak ikut bernyanyi bersama Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia juga menikmatinya, membiarkan nada itu bergema di benaknya. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedang bergumam-gumam, hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa menggubris kicauan teman-temannya di kursi penonton. Pemuda itu merasa hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, gadis yang sedang duduk manis di kursinya, dan kedua tangan itu yang masih meremas ujung roknya. Ketegangannya sudah cukup menguap, namun wajahnya masih merah padam.

Rukia mengira lagu akan selesai, tetapi _keyboard_ masih tetap berjalan, dan tiba-tiba saja tidak ada nyanyian lagi. Gadis itu sudah sadar dengan apa yang berada di sekitarnya, dan dia benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati Ichigo sedikit merunduk di hadapannya. Tangan kanan masih memegang mik, tetapi tangan kirinya berada di belakang punggung.

Dari kursi penonton, Orihime bisa melihat setangkai mawar berwarna violet cerah berada di balik punggung Ichigo. Mulutnya setengah menganga, dan dia hampir ikut tertawa karena ini adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan untuk sahabatnya sendiri. Seandainya mata Rukia beralih padanya, Orihime mungkin bisa memberi bocoran tersebut.

"Aku hanya sedang memberitahu dunia, kalau," Ichigo menarik keluar tangan kirinya, dan mawar violet yang langka itu menjumpai mata Rukia yang melotot sempurna. "Aku sudah menemukan gadisku."

Dan setelah itu, suasana di aula semakin heboh. Murid-murid berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak satu sama lain, meramaikan suasana sehingga membuat para guru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya di tempat. Ichigo yang dikenal suka berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya saja, sekarang berdiri di panggung dengan gadis mungil itu yang duduk di hadapannya.

Rukia menengok ke kursi penonton, lalu kembali ke Ichigo lagi. Dia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Yang Rukia tahu, bunga mawar itu adalah pernyataan cinta, dan yang Rukia tidak tahu, kalau mungkin Ichigo bertujuan untuk melamarnya.

Melamar? Yang benar saja.

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Rukia bangkit dari kursinya, dan memeluk Ichigo hingga dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Gadis itu tidak peduli jika sindiran yang sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi anak-anak remaja menyerangnya, dia hanya tidak mau melepaskan Ichigo dari tangannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, lalu sedetik kemudian balas memeluknya. "Kaulah satu-satunya alasan aku bisa berdiri di sini."

"Aku sudah sangat lama ingin mengucapkannya." Rukia menelan ludah, setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya. Mawar violet itu masih setia menonton mereka berdua dari tangan Ichigo.

Sementara itu, murid-murid di aula sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Bertepuk tangan secara bergantian seolah-olah Ichigo menampilkan _perform_ yang lebih menarik daripada grup musik dari luar negeri yang lebih terkenal, dan hampir setiap penjuru negara mengetahui mereka. Rukia terhenyak saat itu juga, bersamaan dengan Ichigo, dia menoleh ke aula di mana semua orang mengisi tempatnya masing-masing. Orihime tersenyum lebar dari kursinya saat mata mereka bertemu. Dia bahkan tampak lebih senang daripada mendapatkan penghargaan dari talenta menarinya tersebut.

Ichigo cepat-cepat menyerahkan bunga mawar cantik itu kepada gadis yang lebih pantas memegangnya. Rasa malu kembali menyerang Rukia dan dia hanya merundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke bawah. Ichigo sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya kepada guru-guru yang melihat mereka dari belakang, memberi isyarat kalau dia minta maaf karena acara pentas seni ini malah digunakan untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang gadis.

Dan dia gadis dari kerajaan.

Seorang guru wanita membalas isyarat Ichigo hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Pertanda bahwa ini bukan perkara besar, mengingat kalau Ichigo pun baru pertama kali menyumbangkan acara untuk pentas seni di sekolahnya. Dan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup.

Rukia bertanya-tanya di samping Ichigo apakah dia sudah boleh kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menarik napas panjang-panjang. Dan syukurlah permintaannya terkabul, Ichigo mempersilakan Rukia untuk kembali dalam bisikan pelan sedetik kemudian. Gadis itu dengan sangat pelan menuruni dua anak tangga, mendapat senyuman dari setiap murid, yang dikenal maupun tidak dikenalnya.

Rukia berhasil mendapati jalannya menuju kursi penonton paling belakang tanpa harus pingsan karena begitu gugupnya. "Wah!" katanya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Acara masih berjalan setelah _perform_ dari grup Ichigo. "Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata di sana. Aku merasa seperti berada di atas jurang tinggi, mengenakan baju memalukan, dan ditonton lebih dari ribuan orang. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak orang sering menyebutnya demam panggung."

Rukia merasa lega setelah dapat mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang terus bergemuruh selama dia duduk sendirian di atas panggung. Jika banyak orang yang menganggapnya romantis, maka mereka salah. Ini sama sekali tidak romantis, Ichigo malah memperlihatkannya kepada dunia, ingin mereka tahu kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Rukia.

"Tidak kusangka Kurosaki akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kupikir selama ini dia tidak pernah bersikap lebih dari biasa."

"Ichigo itu memang naif." Rukia mengiyakan, kedua jarinya memutar tangkai mawar itu, dan dia bisa merasakan bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman. "Aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu, jadi aku tahu betul bagaimana sifatnya. Dia tidak pernah berubah."

Rukia melirik ke panggung, Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan _perform_-nya bersama kawan-kawan. Mata Ichigo tampaknya mencari-cari, dan dia sudah menemukan siapa orang yang diharapkannya itu. Cengiran lebar diberikannya setelah lambaian tangan yang singkat kepada Rukia.

"Berapa menit lagi?" tanya Rukia setelah Ichigo menghilang di balik kerumunan siswa.

"Kurang lebih tiga puluh. Apa kau ingin ke toilet atau semacamnya?"

Walaupun menjawab "Tidak." Tapi Rukia berdiri dari kursinya, dan mencari-cari ke belakang. Orihime ikut memutar tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum lebar melihat Rukia begitu penasaran.

"Pergilah. Aku yakin kau membuatnya menunggu di sana."

"Kau yakin? Kemungkinan Ichigo sedang mengganti bajunya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin... menemuinya." Entah kenapa kata-kata tersebut begitu sulit untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya, fakta bahwa Rukia ingin berbicara lebih jauh dengan Ichigo setelah mereka melakukan 'pesta' kecil-kecilan.

Orihime mengangguk antusias saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut oranye itu, yang ternyata memang baru mengganti bajunya dengan kaus putih yang benar-benar polos. Hanya ada coretan-coretan abstrak berwarna hitam di depannya. Dia sedang bersenda gurau dengan kawan-kawan musiknya. "Itu dia," tukasnya sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang dicari.

Rukia kembali ragu dengan keputusannya. Haruskah dia meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke sana? Atau nanti setelah pentas ini usai?

Orang-orang tua pasti akan selalu mengatakan _ikuti suara hatimu_. Pada mulanya Rukia merasa itu hal yang kuno, tetapi sekarang dia melakukannya. "Kau keberatan aku tinggal sebentar?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Orihime dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan senyum lebar untuk mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku tidak akan menangis."

Rukia tertawa dengan penuturan dari sahabatnya. "Sampai nanti. Temui aku setelah acara selesai, oke?"

Gadis dengan rambut senja itu mengangguk dan mengangkat ibu jarinya. Sebelum kembali menonton acara tersebut, dia melihat Rukia yang berlari menuju Ichigo.

(*)(*)(*)

"Oh, Rukia." Ichigo menyadari keberadaan Rukia saat mendengar derap langkah kakinya. Di saat yang bersamaan Ashido pergi dari tempatnya, karena dia tahu Ichigo membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Rukia.

Gadis itu mengambil napas yang panjang untuk mengisi paru-parunya, lalu bertanya dengan tenang. "Apakah hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku ada banyak jam kosong." Ichigo berhenti sejenak setelah melihat Rukia yang agak tenang. Berbicara dengan orang yang terengah-engah itu rasanya sulit. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin ini permintaan konyol, tetapi, maukah kau datang ke rumahku sore ini? Banyak yang ingin aku dan kakek bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?" Ichigo balik bertanya, dan wajahnya sedikit panik. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Uh, seperti, meninggalkan kadal di dalam lokermu atau semacamnya."

Rukia tertawa lepas, dan dia memukul lengan Ichigo pelan. "Bukan itu. Lihat saja nanti. Pengawalku akan menjemput keluarga kalian tepat di depan rumah," seru Rukia, malah tampak gembira. Ichigo melotot, hampir membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Karena sekarang giliranku yang akan memberikan kejutan, dan aku memaksa untuk itu."

"Mencurigakan," gumam Ichigo dengan mata memicing ke arah Rukia. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, membuat Rukia menjadi risih. "Bercanda." Lagi-lagi Ichigo nyengir setelah mengatakan itu setiap kali, membuat Rukia menekuk satu alisnya. "Apakah tidak apa-apa? Kupikir kakekmu sedang sibuk mengurus ini dan itu, dan penjaga di depan gerbang sungguh menyeramkan. Aku yakin keamanan sangat ketat di kastelmu."

"Kalian akan diterima dengan senang hati," ucap Rukia dengan senyum manis, dan kata-katanya membuat Ichigo semakin berpikir macam-macam. Dia hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai bakat spektakuler, lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah, dan bertemu keluarga saat makan malam saja. Ibunya seorang yang sungguh lembut, memperlakukan Ichigo yang sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun ini seperti anak kecil—karena secara harfiah anak tunggal sangat dimanja. Sementara ayahnya adalah seorang dokter yang superaktif. Tersenyum adalah motto-nya, dan itu yang selalu membuat keluarganya tampak 'segar' setiap harinya. Apa reaksi mereka ketika mengetahui kalau keluarga Kurosaki ini akan diundang ke kastel Yang Mulia Kuchiki?

Ichigo masih ragu dengan permintaan—yang menurut Rukia—konyol ini. Tapi, tidak sampai hati untuk bertanya lagi dan lagi, jadi Ichigo hanya menurut saja demi kebaikan gadis yang disayanginya sepenuh hati ini. Juga mungkin demi kebaikannya pribadi. "Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya. "Akan aku tunggu, dan tolong jangan sampai membuat kedua orangtuaku khawatir. Datang ke kastel kerajaan itu sesuatu yang... kau tahulah, mewah."

"Anggap saja ke rumah teman," tukas Rukia enteng, sambil berjalan mendekat pada Ichigo. Dia tahu tubuhnya terlalu pendek untuk ukuran cowok di hadapannya ini, jadi dengan berjingkat Rukia mengecup pipi kanannya. Ichigo lagi-lagi membelalakkan mata, tapi dia hanya tersenyum hangat sedetik kemudian. "Sampai bertemu nanti."

Rukia mengatakannya seolah-olah ini bukan apa-apa. Ichigo masih bingung dengan permintaan Rukia. Bertanya-tanya apakah temannya yang lain juga pernah diundang seperti ini. Sementara menunggu acara selesai, Ichigo kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Yang seperti ini tidak bisa dibilang main ke rumah teman," tukas Ichigo saat dia keluar dari kereta kuda yang baru saja menjemputnya di depan rumah. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, orangtua Ichigo betul-betul terkejut saat putranya menceritakan permintaan Rukia. Alasan yang diberikan tidak banyak, karena memang Rukia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali memaksanya. Dan pada akhirnya, dengan pakaian yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, mereka sampai di depan kastel Kuchiki yang megah. Walaupun ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Ichigo berada di sini, melihatnya lagi adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar baru.

"Ichigo!" Seorang gadis menyambutnya saat itu juga. Rukia nampaknya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang daritadi. Sambil melemparkan senyum kepada kedua orangtua Ichigo, dia berkata dengan halus, "Terima kasih sudah menerima tawaranku untuk datang ke sini. Masuklah, masuklah. Kita akan berbincang di dalam."

Rukia menawarkan dengan begitu sopan, kepribadiannya sangat berbeda saat berada di sekolah. Ichigo berpikir mungkin dia telah mempelajari betul cara bertata-krama sebagai calon ratu. Rasanya terlalu cepat hari berlalu, Ichigo masih bisa melihat bangku cokelat di mana dia dan Rukia menikmati waktu berdua mereka di sana. Di malam itu, malam pesta.

Semenjak datang ke sini, Ichigo terus mengunci mulutnya seolah-olah dia menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui siapa pun. Dari luar mungkin orangtuanya masih bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk saat duduk berhadapan dengan Yang Mulia, tapi Ichigo tahu kalau mereka juga tegang.

Pikiran Ichigo tidak berada di sana saat Yang Mulia Kuchiki berbicara langsung kepada kedua orangtuanya. Yang dia tangkap hanyalah namanya, nama Rukia, serta kata-kata calon tunangan.

Tunggu sebentar. Calon tunangan katanya?

"Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kalian ingin tinggal bersama kami—dan secara langsung aku merestui putra kalian sebagai calon tunangan untuk Rukia."

Ibu Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan gelak tawa yang gugup, sementara Ichigo hanya melihatnya dengan kerutan alis yang dalam. "Astaga. Itu... itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kami terima begitu saja."

Mata Ichigo beralih kepada Rukia yang sedang berdiri di belakang sofa, membantu kakeknya—dalam arti memaksa—ayah dan ibu Ichigo untuk menerima tawaran mereka. Menjadi calon tunangan bagi gadis anggun ini seperti mencoba untuk menggapai bulan dengan jarimu, tapi ini benar-benar mimpi jadi nyata bagi Ichigo.

"Kami tidak keberatan, sungguh." Sekarang Rukia ikut menimpali, dan dari kata-katanya dia benar-benar tulus. Suasana canggung ini benar-benar memenuhi ruang tamu. Ichigo justru tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mencintai Rukia itu sudah mutlak, tetapi diminta untuk tinggal bersama mereka adalah sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau serius, Rukia?" bisik Ichigo setelah akhirnya kedua orangtuanya menerima tawaran baik hati ini. Jujur saja, dia masih belum terbiasa. Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan semangat, senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya.

Sementara mereka masih berbicara, Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo untuk bangun dari sofanya, dan berkata, "Jalan-jalan sebentar mungkin akan menyenangkan. Temani aku?"

Ichigo berpikir mungkin dari awal ini akan membuat hatinya tidak terlalu terikat. "Ide bagus."

(*)(*)(*)

Karena balkon sudah dijelajahi, Rukia mengantar Ichigo ke setiap kamar yang berbaris rapi di koridornya. Ada banyak lukisan yang digantung di tembok, tampak tersusun seperti di museum, serta karpet biru yang menjulang. Ichigo hanya menelengkan kepalanya untuk mengintip apa yang berada di balik pintu besar itu. Kamar yang kosong tetapi tampak bersih.

"Ini nanti akan menjadi kamar kedua orangtuamu," kata Rukia sambil melayangkan tangannya ke sebuah pintu berwarna gading, seolah-olah dia adalah pemandu sebuah tur.

Rasanya aneh untuk mendengar bahwa Ichigo sudah diterima di keluarga ini. Apalagi statusnya sebagai murid yang ditambah dengan calon tunangan Rukia. "Lalu, apakah aku memiliki kamarku sendiri? Atau, kau tahu, semacam tidur di sofa atau apa."

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengeluarkan gelak tawa yang membuat gema di koridor. "Tidak. Kamarmu tepat di sini." Rukia menunjuk sebuah ruang yang sama luasnya dengan kamar ibu dan ayah Ichigo. "Maaf jika suasana kamar ini tidak sesuai dengan kamarmu yang sebelumnya."

"Ini tidak apa-apa." Ichigo cepat-cepat menyela. "Aku bisa tidur kapan dan di mana saja. Jadi, jangan khawatir soal menata kamarku. Itu... kau tahu, merepotkan."

Rukia mengiyakan pernyataan Ichigo dengan mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih senang menghias kamarnya sendiri. Karena tampaknya waktu berjam-jam yang dipakai untuk mengelilingi kastel ini sudah cukup, mereka kembali ke ruang tamu. Di mana perbincangan mengerikan itu berlanjut.

Atau selesai sampai di sini.

Ichigo melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk barang di samping sofa yang diduduki olehnya tadi. Koper hitam yang familier menjumpai penglihatannya.

"Mom, siapa yang membawa barang-barang ke sini?"

"Mereka," jawab sang ibu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kepada pelayan-pelayan di kastel kerajaan ini. "Sebenarnya aku masih ragu apakah kita mendapatkan izin yang resmi untuk tinggal di sini."

"Tepat sekali." Alis Ichigo semakin berkerut saat melihat semua barang miliknya benar-benar dibongkar dan dibawa ke sini. "Tapi, karena tampaknya Rukia memaksa"—mata cokelatnya melompat kepada gadis kecil di sampingnya—"maka dengan senang hati aku menerima."

Ibu Ichigo mencibir sambil menahan tawanya. "Kau harus tahu," bisiknya pada Rukia. "Aku selalu memaksa Ichigo untuk setidaknya membantuku di dapur, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan _senang hati_."

Rukia tertawa geli setelah mengetahui sifat asli Ichigo di rumahnya. Ichigo yang merasa dibicarakan langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Mom," erangnya.

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku harus membantu ayahmu di luar." Dengan gesit ibu Ichigo berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Ichigo yang berwajah merah padam. Dan dia yakin ibunya sedang menertawainya diam-diam.

"Kebiasaan buruk," ujarnya pada Rukia saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai, sambil tersenyum ganjil. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung. "Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku memang melakukan itu setiap hari. Kau juga tahu, anak cowok tidak seharusnya membantu di dapur."

Tampaknya Ichigo berbicara seperti itu hanya untuk membela dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku tahu." Rukia mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk lengan Ichigo untuk membesarkan hatinya. "Kelihatannya kedua orangtuamu sudah mulai membiasakan diri di sini."

"Yeah, jadi," Ichigo memulai, walaupun tampak canggung untuk menanyakannya. "Apakah aku juga harus belajar untuk menjadi calon tunangan yang baik untukmu?"

"Sesungguhnya tidak perlu. Karena hal itu akan berjalan dengan sendirinya," jawab Rukia setenang mungkin. "Aku senang kejutan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan adanya kau di sini, aku bisa merasa lebih tenang."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lega, dan untuk kali ini saja dia ingin sekali memeluk Rukia erat-erat. "Dan tanpamu, itu hanya akan membuat lubang di dalam diriku."

Tidak ada hitungan detik, Rukia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Ichigo, memejamkan matanya, dan membiarkan kehangatan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sudah sekian lama Ichigo ingin membiarkan gadis ini berada di dalam pelukannya, dan selalu berjanji untuk tidak akan melepaskannya. Karena dialah yang membuat hidup Ichigo lengkap dan lebih berwarna.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Reply Review:<p>

**Prabz SukebeTechnika**, Wah, padahal itu kata2 udah sering denger pasti XD. Hohoho, pengennya sih gitu, tapi nanti jadi nyeleweng trus jatoh ke jurang (?). Yaah, di sini mereka udah satu atap, (padahal gak tau apakah di undang2 ada kayak gini). Makasih buat koreksi dan Reviewnya! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Terlintas aja begitu di otak saya, huehehe. Hmm, istilah 'nembak' mungkin gak digunakan di sini, karena mereka udah saling mencintai, yah, jadi berjalan alami saja XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Poppyholic Uki**, Kok tau saya mau yg biasa? (gak nyambung). Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Odagiri**, Wah, Oda ternyata ganti pen-name XD, sekaligus Review 4 chapter pula. Dan setiap baca Review-nya saya ngakak terus XD. Makasih banyak Oda! :D

Saya malah cekikikkan sendiri pas ngetik chapter 9 ini. Waah, gak disangka updatenya bakal satu abad begini (?). Maaf banget, saya akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas yg ngantri *biasa, pada minta tanda tangan* sama ulangan harian. Kehidupan SMA yg mengerikan sudah di depan mata, jadi mungkin saya bakal jarang megang komputer *kok jadi galau gini, sih?*

Okelah, curcolnya udahan dulu. Sebelumnya maaf (lagi) kalau fic ini jadi makin garing. Karena saya mampunya cuma sampe sini aja, kamus diksi saya masih di bawah rata2, jadi mohon dimaklumi m(_ _)m

Next chapter itu udah epilog-nya kok. Saya selalu mampet di tengah-tengah cerita, tapi doain aja semoga epilog-nya gak lama kayak gini, huehehe.

Yg udah Review, terima kasih banyak! Otak saya juga udah panas sama kayak CPU-nya, jadi sampai di sini dulu sepik-sepiknya XD. Ketemu di next chapter, and saiyonara~!

PS: Sebenernya gak tau apa raja itu boleh 'ngeadopsi' rakyatnya. Tapi, karena ini udah mentok, dan satu2nya ide yg saya punya, mohon maklumi.


	10. Epilog

**~Be A Good Princess~**

**~Genre: Romance, Drama~**

**~Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p><em>9 months later...<em>

Setelah menutup lemari bajunya, Ichigo melihat ke jam dinding di kamarnya. Ya, kamar barunya yang amat besar untuk satu orang. Pukul 8 pagi. Sambil membetulkan kerah kemejanya, dia keluar dan mendapati para pelayan sedang berlalu lalang di depan pintunya. Mereka menyunggingkan senyum simpul saat berpapasan dengan Ichigo, dan pemuda itu membalas dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Ichigo selalu merasa tersesat jika berkeliling di lorong yang dipenuhi sepuluh kamar ini. Tetapi dia ingat jelas di mana kamar Rukia. Dan pagi ini, dia sedang dalam perjalanannya ke kamar gadis itu.

Ichigo tahu betul, di hari libur Rukia tidak mungkin bangun begitu pagi seperti orang-orang lainnya. Walaupun begitu, bangun pagi pun adalah musuh terbesar Ichigo saat dia masih berusia 12 tahun. Namun, di usianya yang ke-16 ini, dia selalu membuka matanya tepat di jam tujuh pagi. Dia tidak bisa berbaring santai terus di ranjangnya—Ichigo bukan tipe pengulur waktu seperti itu. Jadi, dia akan langsung keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, atau berkunjung ke kamar Rukia untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

Dan, sesuai dugaan, saat Ichigo masuk ke kamar sang gadis, dia masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dengkuran halus terdengar memenuhi kamar itu, dan membuat hati Ichigo menjadi hangat. Dia menghampiri sisi ranjang dengan renda manis berwarna violet pucat—warna kesukaan Rukia yang sampai saat ini selalu membuatnya jatuh hati. Selimut putihnya yang tebal sudah tersibak di sisi yang lain, sehingga memberi gambaran pada Ichigo bagaimana gadis itu bergelut dengan selimutnya di tengah malam. Wajahnya tertutup oleh lengannya yang melingkar di wajah bulat itu, dan lengannya yang satu lagi dibiarkan menggantung di sisi ranjang.

Cara tidurnya memang unik. Dan itu membuat Ichigo ingin tertawa geli. Atau menyusuri satu jarinya di tulang pipi gadis itu.

"Rukia, bangun." Ichigo mengguncang bahu Rukia dengan pelan. Tetapi hanya erangan lemah yang digumamkannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Membangunkan Rukia itu merupakan suatu tugas yang cukup berat. "Baiklah, jika kau memintanya."

Ichigo berjalan ke samping ranjang, dan dengan cepat menyibakkan gorden hijau sutranya. Melihat kesempatan itu, cahaya sang mentari langsung menerobos masuk, dan menyengat kelopak mata Rukia. Gadis itu mengerang sekali lagi, lalu dengan nalurinya, dia membungkam wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," gumam Rukia dengan suara serak sambil mengibaskan tangannya kepada Ichigo.

"Aku akan memberikan sepuluh menitmu jika kau mau bangun dari ranjang."

Tetapi Rukia tidak menggubrisnya, melainkan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya, dan menaikkan satu alis menantang yang paling sering dilakukannya itu. "Satu," katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Rukia sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Dua." Matanya melirik gadis itu keseluruhan, dan melihat tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Entahlah, mungkin sedang mencoba menahan tawanya, atau tidak kuat lagi menahan napasnya. "Tiga."

"Baiklah, baik. Aku bangun." Rukia mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai bukti mengalah. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, dan sedikit menggosok matanya yang masih setengah tertutup. Setelah mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya, dia menatap Ichigo yang masih berdiri menjulang di depannya. "Lagi-lagi kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu," tuduhnya.

"Nah, sayang sekali untuk mengecewakanmu, Rukia. Tapi, kita 'kan sudah bertunangan." Ichigo menyeringai saat mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, seolah-olah itu adalah pertahanan terbaik jika Rukia mengamuk. Gadis itu tidak sanggup menahan senyumnya, lalu sejurus kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya saat sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, berkacak pinggang, yang mungkin akan terlihat mengesankan kalau saja dia tidak pendek. Rukia selalu berharap akan punya waktu banyak yang bisa dia habiskan bersama Ichigo setiap harinya.

"Kau semangat sekali, Rukia. Kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa hari ini," jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju meja rias Rukia, di mana dia bisa melihat pantulannya sendiri di cermin berbentuk oval itu. Di dalam cermin, Ichigo bisa melihat alis Rukia yang mengernyit padanya. "Hanya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa setiap waktunya."

"Benarkah?" Suara Rukia seperti merengek. "Kurasa kita akan memandangi langit lagi, dan..."

Ichigo nyengir kepada cermin itu. Dia memutar tubuh dan menghampiri gadis itu yang sedang memutar bola matanya dengan anggun, dan tiba-tiba Ichigo meraih dagu Rukia dengan kedua jarinya. Ini kebiasaan Ichigo jika ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Sebenarnya, Ichigo, aku rasa ini terlalu pagi untuk sebuah ciuman." Rukia menyelipkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga saat merasa mereka menghalangi wajahnya. "Dan, aku harus mandiii," lanjutnya, seolah-olah sedang kedinginan.

Ichigo tertawa saat gerakannya sudah diketahui Rukia terlebih dahulu. Dia kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya, dan baik Rukia maupun Ichigo segera meraup oksigen. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu di ruang makan, Sayang. Aku harap kau tidak membuat orang-orang rumah menunggu."

Ichigo menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka, dan keluar dari kamarnya—jika tidak seperti itu, Rukia akan terus mengoceh selama Ichigo berada satu ruang dengannya. Sembilan bulan setelah Ichigo dan keluarganya resmi tinggal di sini, Rukia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar daripada di dalam kamarnya. Dan lebih banyak bicara, tentu saja. Ginrei tidak lagi kesulitan jika ingin menghibur Rukia jika dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak bagus, Ichigo akan selalu ada di sampingnya tanpa perlu diminta. Dan itu saja sudah membuat Rukia lebih tenang.

"Selamat pagi, Mom, Dad." Ichigo berpapasan dengan kedua orangtuanya saat dia berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Uh, baru saja dari kamar Rukia," katanya setengah kikuk, terlebih dahulu mengetahui pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan ibu dan ayahnya. Dengan cepat dia menambahkan, "Ke mana Kakek?"

Isshin dan Masaki saling berpandangan. "Baru saja sarapan pagi ini. Kelihatannya dia sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sehingga tidak bisa makan bersama. _Well_, itu wajar." Isshin terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan dengan jeli saat putranya duduk di seberangnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di kamar Rukia, hmm? Membangunkan tidurnya dengan cara yang _mesra_?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ichigo merah padam. "Dad, bisa kita tidak berbicara soal bermesraan? Astaga, ini masih pagi."

Walaupun berbicara seperti itu, Ichigo tidak bisa menyangkal fakta kalau mereka pernah bermesraan. Berdua di kamar saja sudah membuat Ichigo berpikir apakah dia yang harus mencium Rukia terlebih dahulu, atau menunggu gadis itu yang melakukannya. Tetapi, sejauh yang Ichigo hitung—ditambah kegugupan Rukia—dia yang lebih sering melakukannya terlebih dulu. Sebenarnya itu hal remeh, tapi Ichigo ingin sekali menunjukkan kalau dia lebih mencintai Rukia daripada yang gadis itu berikan.

"Itu karena kau cowok." Rukia pernah membantah spekulasinya. "Apalagi aku tidak pernah berpengalaman dalam berciuman sebelumnya. Jadi, aku masih canggung."

Ichigo mengingat bagaimana gadis itu berdiri dengan posisi kedua tangan terlipat, matanya yang dipejamkan, tampak seperti seorang profesor yang sedang memberi hipotesa terbaiknya. Tapi, dengan cepat dia hapus ingatan itu jauh-jauh. Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Mungkin kau harus memilih warna," usul Masaki dan dia mendapatkan kerutan alis dari putranya. Isshin menatapnya dengan serius.

"Warna apa?" Ichigo menarik cangkir teh lebih dekat kepadanya. Sambil menunggu jawaban sang ibu, dia menyesapnya dengan pelan.

"Warna untuk baju pernikahan kalian."

Ichigo terbatuk saat teh yang dia seruput nyaris menyembur dari lubang hidungnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan matanya membelalak. "Serius," katanya sambil menarik tisu yang berada di dalam kotak. "Baiklah, _well_, katakan saja apa rencana yang sedang kalian berdua buat ini. Karena aku tidak mau kalian melontarkannya saat aku tengah makan." Ichigo membuat sapuan lebar dengan tisunya. "Dan, aku masih enam belas."

Seolah-olah Ichigo baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu, Isshin tertawa. "Komentar-komentar sinis kadang diperlukan untuk menghadapi kedua orangtuamu, rupanya."

"Begitulah." Ichigo mengedikkan bahu, lalu dengan tenang mengambil piringnya. Tepat saat itu, Rukia datang dengan mata violetnya yang cerah. Berbinar-binar saat melihat keluarganya. Dia juga melemparkan senyum lebar saat matanya bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Maaf, apakah aku membuat kalian menunggu?" Rukia menepuk bahu Ichigo saat berjalan di belakang kursi cokelatnya yang penuh ukiran, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ichigo melirik kedua orangtuanya, yang mungkin akan tersenyum penuh arti, tetapi tidak. Mereka tersenyum dengan resminya, dan tidak membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Isshin.

Tampaknya hari ini akan menyenangkan.

(*)(*)(*)

Yoruichi, wanita bertubuh langsing itu menghampiri Rukia yang sedang duduk santai di bangku tamannya. Hari ini tidak banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya, Jadi, saat menyusuri koridor, kebetulan wanita itu menemukan Rukia di padang seribu bunganya. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri.

"Hari yang cerah untuk menyegarkan mata, bukan?"

Rukia tersenyum saat melihat pelayan yang anggun itu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Dia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Aku senang kau datang, Yoruichi."

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Sebenarnya Rukia sering mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada wanita yang satu ini, dia lebih menganggapnya sebagai kakak daripada pelayan pribadinya. Dan, Yoruichi pun tidak pernah keberatan untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Rukia. "Kudengar Yang Mulia sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. "Ya, mungkin aku juga akan seperti kakek suatu hari nanti. Maksudku, tidak berkumis dan berambut putih."

Yoruichi tertawa renyah, dan suaranya sangat merdu seperti karamel. "Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan setelah ini? Melihat matahari terbenam dari arah pantai akan terlihat romantis."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Kurasa melihat matahari terbenam itu sesuatu yang... antiklimaks. Aku kurang menyukai suasana pantai." Rukia mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu apa? Ichigo pernah memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu, dan aku menolaknya keras-keras. Kemudian wajahnya tertekuk seperti bayi yang marah karena permennya diambil, bukankah itu lucu?"

"Pria yang marah pasti terlihat imut."

"Ya, aku tahu!" Rukia tertawa, mengiyakan pernyataan Yoruichi tentang laki-laki imut yang sebenarnya bukan tipe Rukia. Tetapi laki-laki imut yang satu ini berhasil menarik hatinya. Rukia tidak pernah berbicara selega ini kepada orang lain selain Orihime, sahabat satu-satunya di sekolah. Karena kelihatannya Yoruichi lebih sering mengurus Rukia saat dia ditemukan kakeknya, tidak heran kalau mereka tidak merasa enggan untuk membuka diri masing-masing. "Apakah kita akan selalu seperti ini?"

Yoruichi melihat Rukia yang menerawang ke langit, seolah-olah sedang mencari jawabannya di sana. "Jika kakek meninggal, aku pasti akan merasa kesepian. Dan, jika kau berhenti bekerja, dengan siapa aku bisa tertawa seperti ini lagi?"

"Anda memiliki Tuan Ichigo." Yoruichi mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun rasanya pahit untuk mengetahui hidup tidak akan berjalan datar selalu seperti yang dikatakan Rukia.

"_Well_." Rukia mengedikkan bahunya, "Tanpa kalian berdua, aku pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tahu, Ichigo juga menyayangiku, dan mungkin lebih dari yang kalian berikan. Tetapi, hubungan kekeluargaan tidak bisa kudapatkan darinya. Yang memberikan adalah kalian—kau, dan kakek." Rukia berhenti sejenak, dan melanjutkan, "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Yoruichi."

"Putri," ucap Yoruichi dengan lembut. "Kita tidak harus memikirkan itu untuk saat ini. Masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan."

Rukia merasa bingung, banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang masa depan itu. Namun, kata-kata Yoruichi diserapnya baik-baik. Benar, di saat seperti ini bukan waktunya untuk meramal masa depan, atau khawatir soal itu. Akan banyak jalan lagi bahkan jika mereka harus mengambil jalan yang berbeda-beda. Lagi pula, masa depan bisa berubah kapan saja. "Kau benar. Aku mungkin agak... bingung akhir-akhir ini."

Yoruichi lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Nah, yah, masa remaja memang yang paling merepotkan."

Tepat setelah itu, Ichigo datang memanggil Rukia. Mereka berdua menoleh dari tempat duduknya. "Hei, kau tahu dari mana kucing ini datang? Aku menemukannya saat sedang berjalan di bordes." Ichigo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kucing berbulu putih dan cokelat muda seperti biskuit. Matanya bulat dan berwarna hijau.

"Mungkin dia lapar," usul Rukia, bibirnya membuat senyuman saat melihat kucing yang mungil itu. Dia mengeong, dan memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam namun kecil. "Kita harus memeliharanya. Dia lucu sekali!"

Yoruichi berjalan ke dalam rumah, mengambil susu untuk kucing ini. Rukia dan Ichigo berjongkok saat meletakkan kucing itu di rumputnya. Dia mengeong lagi dan melengkungkan tubuhnya di telapak tangan Rukia. Gadis itu terkekeh geli.

"Wow, dia benar-benar kelaparan," kata Ichigo dengan nada takjub saat melihat kucing itu menjilat susu di mangkuk dengan cepat. Rukia hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang sangat bersemangat untuk memelihara peliharaan baru. Selain kelinci, dia juga menyukai kucing.

"Dan, mungkin Tuan Ichigo dengan berat hati harus membagi Putri Rukia dengan kucing ini," goda Yoruichi dengan tatapan matanya yang ganjil.

Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Ichigo mendengus. "Yeah, peliharaan baru," sambil memutar bola matanya.

Wanita berkulit cokelat itu berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, mengurusi segala hal-hal kecil yang dibuat sulit, dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu di taman. Karena lelah berjongkok, Rukia duduk di rumput tamannya sambil tetap melihat kucing itu, seolah-olah dia akan kabur jika tidak diperhatikan.

"Apakah dia, semacam, tersesat? Atau kehilangan?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ichigo menggeleng, dengan intens memerhatikan kucing itu. Dia mendongak dan mata hijaunya berserobok dengan Ichigo. "Kurasa Yoruichi benar. Aku punya saingan di sini," ujarnya sambil menyentuh hidung _pink_ kucing itu. Dia mengerjap sekali lalu mengeong kebingungan. Bahkan ekornya membuat lengkungan tanda tanya yang besar.

Rukia menarik kucing itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Selain kita menghabiskan waktu di luar, untuk kali ini, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku di rumah."

Ichigo ikut berdiri setelah Rukia. "Bukankah memang rumahku adalah istanaku?"

"Pada awalnya tidak seperti itu, tapi untuk kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh." Rukia mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan untuk masuk kembali. "Kau ikut?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja," jawab Ichigo sambil mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah, lalu mengikuti di sisinya. Dia dengan santai merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Rukia dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Saat itu juga, kucing di gendongan Rukia langsung meronta, tampaknya merasa tidak nyaman karena ruangannya terlalu sempit. "Whoa, kucing ini benar-benar agresif!" seru Ichigo sambil tertawa renyah.

"Mungkin dia alergi dengan lantai keramik," ujar Rukia, membiarkan kucing itu lepas dari lengannya, dan mendarat di tanah. Dengan cepat dia langsung berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, dan menghilang di antara semak-semak yang berbentuk lonceng. "Nah, kupikir itu cukup untuk membuatnya tenang." Rukia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Ichigo, seperti yang suka dia lakukan.

Ichigo tersenyum hangat, lalu mengecup kening Rukia dengan lembut. "Itu baru gadisku."

"Apa, memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Rukia tertawa dengan kaget, karena pikirnya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Ichigo menggeleng sambil mencoba menahan senyumnya. "Tidak ada." Lalu mereka meninggalkan kebun itu.

(*)(*)(*)

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Rukia menutup bukunya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas membaca di ruang perpustakaannya yang besar. Bulan sabit terlihat dari jendela yang berbentuk persegi panjang, dan warnanya pucat. Baru saja Rukia keluar, dia berpapasan dengan kakeknya di depan pintu.

"Oh!" serunya, "Apa Kakek ingin masuk? Aku baru selesai membaca sebenarnya."

Ginrei tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. "Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu menggunakan perpustakaan untuk membaca buku?"

"Um, cukup lama kurasa." Rukia memutar bola matanya. Dia menambahkan dengan senyum, "Hari ini kau sangat sibuk, aku baru bertemu dengan Kakek sekarang."

"Ya, maafkan aku, Rukia. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak terlalu merasa kesepian."

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Jika Kakek ada waktu, kita bisa menggunakannya besok hari. Memancing, atau hanya berbicara seperti ini saja akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku sudah harus pergi tidur."

"Ya, kalau begitu selamat malam, Rukia."

"Selamat malam." Gadis mungil itu lalu mencium kedua pipi kakeknya yang penuh dengan keriput, lalu melenggang pergi dari sana. Ginrei tidak menyangka kalau cucunya sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang mandiri.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, Rukia menutup semua jendela beserta gordennya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, Rukia mematikan lampunya lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Hidupnya sekarang sudah lengkap dan bahagia selamanya.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Review Reply:<p>

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Huehehe, nah kalo di chap ini gak terlalu banyak menurut saya. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Rizuki Aquafanz**, Gak apa2 kok XD, santai aja kalo nge-Review fic saya, huehehe. Wah, masa sih? Perasaan gaya menulis saya gini terus sampe sekarang, gak pernah berubah (apalagi berkembang) *plak*. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Prabz SukebeTechnika**, Nah, yah, setuju banget sama kamu. Alur fic ini terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru *woi, kenapa lo jadi ikut2an?* Huahaha, saya sendiri gak tau kenapa begitu XDD. Wah jangan gitu dong, ntar gak ada yg Review lagi XD. Makasih banyak! :D

**gece**, Huehehe, gak apa2. Yg penting udah baca dan tau alurnya yaa XDD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Ray Kousen7**, Ya, di sini udah tunangan kok, hihihi. Yah, saya kepikiran aja ada acara nembak di panggung *dor*. Sip, ini udah di-update. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Guest**, Saya kira romance-nya maksa banget, huehehe XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Nizayuki**, Hehehe, sip ini udah dilanjut. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Owwie Owl**, Iyoo, ini juga karena udah kehabisan ide XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

Akhirnya! Tadi rencananya saya pengen buat epilog ini jadi full IchiRuki, tapi kalo nyeritain bagian mereka doang gak ada suasana kekeluargaannya. Jadi seolah-olah Rukia lebih milih sama Ichigo daripada keluarganya sendiri *plak* Makanya saya selipin di awal dan di tengah-tengah aja supaya seimbang, tapi menurut saya kesannya jadi maksa (apalagi yg udah bagian bawahnya) =.=a. Bagaimana menurut kalian sendiri?

Lalu, terima kasih banyak untuk Readers yang sudah membaca dari awal sampai epilog ini, nge-Review dari awal sampai sini juga, tanpa kalian fic ini gak bakal lanjut :D

Akhir kata, Review please! Dan kita bertemu lagi kapan-kapan! (?)


End file.
